Midnight and Alone are not the Best Together
by Mothflight13
Summary: Ashleigh is just a normal girl who knows about White Chapel's secret and tries her best to help her friends Sarah, Ethan, and Benny. Then one night she was walking home alone when a life-changing event occurs. How will she tell her friends? Or will she try to hide it? BennyxOC
1. Chapter 1

Surprises

Hey! This is my third story on here. I'm sorry if I make the chapters too short. Please feel free tell me if I've made any mistakes. I hope you enjoy this. ;)

My character: Ashleigh Nesemier – long straight blonde hair that falls down to just below her shoulder blades. She has aqua colored eyes. She is fierce but is very kind in the inside. Her best friends are Sarah, Ethan, and Benny.

The wind breeze blew softly across the dark empty streets of White Chapel. There was seriously nobody out at all. I was just walking home from the diner because I didn't want to be with my parents in the car. I could feel someone's eyes on me. I turned around and no one was there. Then I continued down the street slowly until I heard footsteps.

"Well, nice to see you out at this time of night." Shivers went up my spine as I spun around quickly and was suddenly facing Jesse. Oh god oh god oh god. This shouldn't be happening. Why am I so stupid sometimes! Then I did the only thing I could think of doing. Run! I ran straight into a dead end, which stinks considering in the position I am in. Jesse appeared in front of me in no time.

"So what do you say of becoming my midnight snack?" He asked coming closer to me.

Then everything was just a blur. From fangs to blackness I knew I was doomed.


	2. Questions

Hey! This chapter is longer than the first. You guys have no idea how weird my morning was. First of all, how would you feel if you were woken up by someone who looks exactly like you? I mean imagine a smaller version of yourself. My 11 year old cousin, Maria, looks exactly like me only shorter. She has the same exact color hair, looks, and hazel eyes. She acts like me too! Well, when we came down stairs my mother asked what we wanted for breakfast and we said waffles at the exact same time! Then my older brother came down and called me Maria and Maria, May! That's just crazy! Well enough talking. Let's get on with the story!

I have been dreading today all morning. What am I going to say to Ethan and Benny? Will Sarah be angry? Of course she would why wouldn't she. Ugggg this is going to be tough. I wish I could stay home but my mom wouldn't let me. I began walking to school, keeping a far distance from the spot where Ethan and Benny usually meet up. I knew it was early but I didn't want to take any chances.

When I reached White Chapel High I sat down on a bench. This is so stressful. Okay, deep breaths Ashleigh. Concentrate. All I have to do is avoid them and definitely absolutely NOT be suspicious. Then after school I will…..

"Hey Ashleigh," I jumped at the sound of my name. A gasp of relief escaped my lips when I saw it was only Rory. Then an idea came to me. Now it's time to test it.

"Hey Rory," I said with a sweet smile and gave him a hug. I could tell he was a bit surprised because I rarely hug him but, he went along with it because well he's Rory. "Can you do me a big favor?" I asked while smiling innocently.

"Sure what is it?" Rory answered while giving me a goofy smile.

"It's a secret that you can't tell anyone. Not even our friends. I'm on a secret mission and I need to avoid our friends so can you make sure they stay away from me during school? It would be a BIG help." I whispered to him.

"Yes of course!" He replied. "I'll be very quiet and sneaky like a ninja should be. Vampire ninja out," He then vampire-sped towards where I think Ethan and Benny would be. I sighed in relief. Well at least I've got Rory to help me. This is going to be a very long day.

I was just closing up my locker when Benny and Ethan were passing by. Oh no! Where's Rory! He's not in the hallway! I will have to get out of here fast! I quickly grab my books and began to fast-walk towards my next class.

"Ashleigh!" I froze in my tracks. Oh god please make Rory come! I spun around on my heel to face the two boys. I tried to put on a straight face but I knew it wouldn't work for long.

"Where were you yesterday? You didn't answer any of our phone calls." Ethan asked with a worried look on his face. Oh no. This is what I have been trying to avoid. I looked up and down the halls. Where are you Rory!

"Um…my phone was dead and I was at a dinner with my parents." I said uncertainly.

"What about this morning? Benny and I called you like 5 times." Ethan asked. What is this? Is he trying to interrogate me or something?

"Oh, um….." I was cut off by the sound of Rory's voice. Rory! Yes!

"Ashleigh, come on! Remember you said you'd help me find a book in the library?" Rory said. I shot him a look that said 'Thank you'.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Let's go." I said with a smile. I turned back to the guys. "Sorry." Then we left down the hall. Once we were out of their sight let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Nice save. Thank you so much Rory." I said with a smile.

"No problem!" Rory replied. "See you later!" Then we went our separate ways to our classes.

And that's the end of the second chapter. I will try to have the third chapter up soon. Anyways R&R! ;)


	3. Why?

Hey! The third chapter is now up! And I am so proud of Maria today! She just took an interest in writing and is now trying to write her own stories! Yay! I'm also going to add Benny's P.O.V. Enjoy!

The rest of the day I was able to steer clear of the others. I didn't go to lunch so Ethan wouldn't ask me anymore questions. Rory told them I didn't feel good so I went to the nurse. I caught Benny staring at me during my last class, but other than that I was fine for the rest of the day.

**Riiiiinnnnnngggg! **Finally! I thought this day was never going to end. I quickly gathered up my books and headed out the doors. As I was walking I saw Rory standing by the same bench I was sitting at this morning.

"Hey Rory," I said when I walked up to him. "Thank you so much for today."

"No problem. See ya some other time!" Rory said. Then he ran off to somewhere.

Just then, I felt really hungry. There was this really great smell in the air. I took a deep breath, my mouth starting to salivate. I began to follow the scent without noticing. Then I bumped into something. I quickly opened my eyes and saw Benny in front of me. Oh no. This is bad. Well actually Ethan would be worse because he would ask me questions until I told him I was bitten by a vampire.

"Hey Ashleigh," Benny said cheerfully. Then I saw him holding his finger.

"Hi…are you okay?" I asked.

"Oh, yea….I just got a paper cut that's all." He replied, showing me his finger. Crimson red blood was seeping out of the wound. I just stood there like an idiot staring at it. Now I knew what I was hungry for. I was hungry for….blood. I was a fledgling now. Then a hand waved in front of my face.

"Ashleigh? Are _you_ okay?" Benny asked with concern in his eyes. I panicked. Then suddenly I started hearing his heartbeat. I didn't open my mouth to speak because I didn't want to risk him seeing my fangs. I started at him with a look that said 'sorry'. Then I turned and began to run (not using vampire speed). After I was out of his sight I used the vampire speed to get away from there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Benny's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stared after Ashleigh with a confused look on my face. What did I do? Then Ethan walked up next me.

"Benny, what are you staring at?" E asked. I turned my eyes away from where Ashleigh ran and looked at E.

"It was Ashleigh….." I began. Ethan looked at him with concern.

"Is she okay?"

"I-I don't know. She wouldn't say a word to me and she panicked when I showed her my paper cut. Then out of nowhere she ran away." I said. Ethan turned to Benny after a long moment.

"Do you think Rory knows? She was around him a lot today." Ethan said in confusion.

"Then we will have to ask him." I replied. What if Rory and Ashleigh are secretly dating….? Ugh. Why won't she just talk to us!

"Hey guys!"

Cliffhanger! Well you'll have to wait till next chapter to figure out who it is. Anyways R&R! ;)


	4. New Urges and More Questions

Hey! I'm back with another chapter! Maria broke her arm when she was on the monkey bars today. :'( Now she's wearing a pink cast. That's the one thing that's different about us. She likes pink, I like green. I have to thank missalyssap and NerdyAthlete for being the first reviewers! Oh and yes I will try to write longer chapters. Do you guys think I should start a romance with Ashleigh and Benny now or later? I want to know what you guys think. Well enough chit-chat, on with the story! Oh and when I write 'sped' it means vampire speed.

Disclaimer: I do not own 'My Babysitter's a Vampire'. I only own Ashleigh Nesemier. ;)

Oh my gosh! What did I get myself into! They are probably suspicious now! Ugggg stupid vampire urges! Just then I felt my stomach grumble. And I'm _still_ hungry! What does Sarah do? Well, she drinks Benny's Grandma's blood substitutes but I can't get them now. I sat down on the curb of the sidewalk, laying my head in my hands. Wait rats! I know it sounds really disgusting but I'm desperate right not.

I stood up and sped to the graveyard. It was creepy here but it's not like I've never been here before.

Right away, I saw a rat behind one of the grave stones. I quickly grabbed it, noting that I had faster reflexes, and drank its blood. It felt weird the first time but I needed it to survive. I feel really bad for not telling Ethan and Benny.

'What if they reject you?' A voice said in my head.

"There are my best friends, though." I said.

'They won't be after you tell them. They won't trust you anymore.'

"…..Ugggg," Now I'm going crazy. I guess I will just wait for the right time to tell them. Then I saw a squirrel run up a tree and dashed to get it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Benny's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey guys!" I jumped and turned around to see Sarah standing there.

"You have got to stop doing that!" Ethan said with a shocked look on his face.

"Do you know what's up with Ashleigh?" I blurted out. I'm dying to know what's wrong with her. Maybe a spell could work….

"No but I saw her hanging around Rory." Sarah replied with a concerned look on her face.

"It's okay, I thought up a plan. We're going to need your help, Sarah." Ethan said in a serious tone. Sarah and I leaned in.

"So here's the plan…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ashleigh's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was lying against the tree when my phone began to vibrate. I took it out and answered it without checking who had called.

"Hello?"

"Ashleigh? Hey what's up?" I heard Sarah's voice on the other end. I panicked.

"U-Uh nothing really, what about you?" I stuttered nervously. Stupid! Don't act suspicious!

"Oh nothing I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out." Sarah asked.

"I would love to Sarah but….I-I have to study." I replied.

"But it's Friday." Ugggg I forgot!

"Well, I got to get a head start! Sorry!" I answered.

"Do you at least know where Rory is?" Sarah asked. Rory? Why are they asking about him?

"No…why?" I said, confused.

"No reason. Good luck with your studying! Bye!" Then she hung up. What was that about? Oh well. I began walking, after satisfying my hunger, and not caring where I ended up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Benny's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well that didn't work." Sarah said after closing her phone.

"Are you sure you don't want me to use a spell? I could….." I asked.

"No!" Sarah said interrupting me. "We don't want you to end up turning her into a frog!"

"Sorry." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes. "What now?"

"We could call Rory again?" Ethan suggested. I nodded and pulled out my phone, dialing Rory's number.

"Wazzup?" Rory said on the other end.

"Hey Rory, do you want to come over and…," I looked at Ethan and Sarah. They just shrugged. "And watch a Star Wars movie with us?"

"Okay! Be there soon!" Rory said and hung up.

"Okay…Rory will be here…." I began but was interrupted by a knock on the door. "….soon." Ethan went to open the door. Rory rushed in and jumped on the couch.

"Rory do you know what is wrong with Ashleigh?" Sarah asked while standing next to the couch. Ethan locked the door.

"Oh yeah she said….wait I can't tell you." Rory said after getting what we were doing. Sarah quickly grabbed him and held him down.

"Rory we need to know." I told him.

"I'll never tell you!" Rory said.

"Tell us or we'll call Erica." Sarah hissed in his ear.

"I'm not scared of her!" Rory snapped.

"Even if she slaps you and throws you in the dumpster?" Rory stared at Sarah wide eyed before telling us.

"I don't know! She told me she's on a secret mission and that I have to keep you guys away from her. She never told me what the secret mission was!"

"And you agreed to do it even if you didn't know what this 'secret mission' is?" I said, surprised.

"Well, she said it was VERY important." Rory said. I turned to Ethan and Sarah.

"Looks like Ashleigh is hiding something from us." I stated. Ethan and Sarah nodded in agreement.

Ooh planning time! What are Benny, Ethan, and Sarah going to do to find out? Will they be able to find out? Stay tuned to find out! Okay guys this is taking place in Season 1. It is not currently following the TV shows because I didn't get to watch the first 3 shows. Later in the story I will follow the Season 2 shows. Oh and don't forget, R&R! ;)


	5. Tears

Hey! Maria loves all of the attention she is getting. She wanted me to stay and help her with her story. She broke her right arm but she can still write since she is left handed. Anyways, I'm going to say thank you to my followers, reviewers, readers, and whoever put this story on their favorites! ;) In this chapter I will be adding a little romance between Ashleigh and Benny, nothing serious…yet! Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ashleigh's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was walking down the sidewalk from the graveyard. It was really weird eating rats! I mean like the weird taste of its blood, but I'll have to get used to it.

Then I turned and focused on where I am. I was in front of a door. It…It was Ethan's door! Oh no, how did I end up here! Then I heard yelling coming from the living room but couldn't hear what they were saying. Just then, footsteps came rushing to the door. I quickly jumped out of the way and ran alongside the house. I peeked around the corner and saw Rory outside with Benny, Sarah, and Ethan.

"Guys wait; I think Ashleigh is around here." Sarah said in a quiet whisper. I quickly thought up a plan and quietly tipped toed down to the sidewalk. I was going to pretend I wasn't there and just walk up to them.

"H-Hey guys," I said nervously. They all turned to me as I stopped in front of them, still on the sidewalk.

"Hey Ashleigh…" They all replied, still staring at me.

"Yea I'm sorry about today." Then I shot a glare at Rory. Then I began walking back down the sidewalk. I gave Rory another look that said 'follow me' before turning my head back in front of me. I needed to find out what he said to them. Rory was soon walking next to me.

"Rory, what did you say to them?" I asked with my teeth clenched.

"U-uh we were…well I…..we were just watching a movie!" Rory said quickly, a little too quickly.

"Rory…." I warned him and giving him an angry glare.

"They captured me and forced me to tell them that you're on a secret mission! I'm so sorry! Please don't hurt me!" His last sentence ended up as a squeak. Rory can be very overdramatic.

"Rory, you were NOT supposed to tell them!" I snapped. I could feel my anger rising. Without thinking, I punched him on the arm as hard as I could (using the vampire strength).

"Owwww," Rory moaned. "When did you get so strong?" He was holding his arm while moaning in pain. I stared at him in panic.

"I-I'm sorry…." I said quietly to him. Then I began running down the street without using the vampire speed.

"Ashleigh!" I turned around to see Benny calling out to me. He had a worried/scared look on his face. H-He was scared of me…Tears soon came to my eyes as I turned back around and ran down the street, towards the woods where I could be left alone. Or so I thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Benny's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Guys wait; I think Ashleigh is around here." Sarah said in a quiet whisper. I looked around. I didn't see Ashleigh.

"H-Hey guys," I turned to see Ashleigh walking down the sidewalk. She looked nervous. This is our chance! I gave Ethan and Sarah a quick glance.

"Hey Ashleigh..." We all replied at the same time.

"Yea I'm sorry about today." Ashleigh said and shot a glare at Rory. What was that about? Then she began walking down the sidewalk again.

"Hey guys sorry but I gotta go. Ash wants me." Rory said with a wink. Then he began going towards Ashleigh with his thumbs up. How dare he say that about Ash? I swear smoke would come out of my ears if it were possible. Yea I know, I like Ashleigh, but it's hard not to. She's a babe like Erica. Well at least Ashleigh doesn't hurt me.

"We should follow them." Ethan said and began to walk toward them with Sarah. I followed quietly. Maybe I should use a spell now without Sarah and Ethan knowing. No I probably would mess things up. I always do when it comes to spells.

"Owwww," Rory moaned. "When did you get so strong?" We ran over to him to see him holding a large bruise on his arm. Then I saw Ashleigh running down the street.

"Ashleigh!" I called out to her, wishing I could hold her in my arms but also afraid that she'd give me a big bruise like she gave to Rory.

Ashleigh turned and stared at me. Then she had a hurt look and tears streaming down her face before turning back around and running towards the forest. Oh Ashleigh, what have I done?

And that's the end of this chapter. I know there wasn't that much 'romance' in it, but I'll try to add more in the next chapter. Anyways R&R! ;)


	6. What happened?

Hey! Sorry for the late update. I've been busy for the last couple of weeks so I haven't been able to type up this chapter earlier. Enjoy! ~ ;)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Benny's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We all stared after her. As I stepped forward to go after her, Sarah's hand grabbed my arm.

"Let her go. She needs time to think." She said in a soft voice. I nodded and looked back over to Rory who was still gripping his arm in pain.

"So what would she be hiding from us? We're her best friends." Ethan asked the question we were all wondering. I shrugged.

"Maybe she doesn't like us anymore." I muttered under my breath.

"She'll be back. If not today or tomorrow, then on Monday at school we will see her." Sarah, who had heard him with her super hearing, said in a comforting voice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ashleigh's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The woods were so dark, lonely. It explains exactly what I feel. I didn't mean to hit Rory! I would have stopped myself if I could! But, it's too late. They are already afraid of me. Ever since I got hungry at the sight of Benny's blood I knew I was dangerous. If I Rory and I couldn't stop myself, then how could I stop myself from drinking human blood? Benny is special to me and I don't want to hurt him…I don't want to hurt either of my friends. I wish I could just get away from all of this! Then I suddenly heard chuckling from the shadows of the trees.

"You're just like Sarah, maybe even worse." Jesse stepped out of the shadows with a smirk on his face. "At least Sarah doesn't avoid people."

"I know you're still a fledgling, but this is ridiculous. Just drink human blood and be done with it already!" Jesse said. I balled my hands into fists. Of all the times he had to come now?! Why can't he just leave me alone! I stood up from the log I was sitting on and threw a punch at him. He easily dodged it.

"Whoa there," He said as he showed his fangs. "You're a fledgling remember? You could never beat me alone."

"Just leave me alone!" I screeched as my fangs slid out and my eyes turned into a bright yellow. I threw another punch at him, which he had dodged, and kicked him in the stomach as hard as I could. I knocked him down.

His eyes flashed yellow before turning back to its original color before he hissed, "This is just a waste of my time."

Then he got up and disappeared. I sighed and sat back down on the log. I'm going to go to school on Monday. I'm going to try to tell them tomorrow…or at least try to make them not worry about me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ethan's P.O.V ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Benny seems pretty upset about Ash. Does he like her? Well, he likes a lot of girls so you can never really tell. I tried calling her 6 times during Saturday and 8 times during Sunday. I even walked to her house and her mother said she might be at a friend's house. Her family didn't even know where she is! Our only hope is for her to be at school today.

Benny was happier and more like himself when I met him at the bus stop.

"Hey E," He said.

"Hey B," I replied. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am! Ashleigh is going to be at school I just know it!" Benny exclaimed with a bright happy smile. I smiled back. It was good to have the old Benny back. We were at school in a matter of minutes. I just hope Ash will be here.

/before lunch/

I closed my locker after putting all of my books away. There was no one else in the hall. Benny is still hopeful to see Ashleigh before the end of the school day. I hope to see her soon too. I don't want to scare her off like last time. I just have to act calm and not like a worrywart. Maybe I will see her during…

I was soon on the ground after colliding with someone. Not again! I hope it's not a jock. I looked up from where I was and saw a familiar girl with long blonde hair and aqua-colored eyes.

"Ashleigh!" I exclaimed, my eyes widened in surprise. She looked back at me with a shocked look on her face. I got up and held out a hand for her to take. She hesitantly grabbed my hand. I pulled her up before I gasped and my eyes fogged over.

_'Ashleigh was walking down the road at midnight. She kept turning around as if she was hearing something. Then she finally stopped and turned around to see a dark figure towering over her. She gasped._

_ "Well, nice to see you out at this time of night." The figured said in a very familiar voice. Ashleigh panicked and ran away, but she ran straight into a dead-end. The dark figure appeared in front of her. _

_ "So what do you say of becoming my midnight snack?" The figure asked. Long white fangs gleamed in the moonlight. As soon as the fangs made contact with the skin of her neck, my vision faded away.' _

I gasped and turned to face Ashleigh. She looked at me with fear in her eyes. She knew I had a vision. She knows I know about her. But she is not afraid _of_ me, she is afraid _for_ me.

And that's the end of this chapter! What will Ethan do? Will Sarah and Benny be angry? Or will they be upset? Just wait for the next chapter to see what happens next! Anyways, R&R! ;)

~Mothflight13~


	7. The Secret is Revealed

Hey! So Maria's arm is getting better, but it's still in a cast. Now she gets away with almost whatever she wants! I mean like she gets to eat ice cream for breakfast! Oh well. Enjoy~ ;)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ashleigh's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He knows! He knows about me! I should have known this would happen; I shouldn't have grabbed his hand! Ugggg!

Ethan just kept staring at me. He probably was afraid of me just…just like…Benny.

"Ashl-"I didn't even let him finish his sentence. I just didn't want to deal with it right now. I sped out of the school. Ethan is going to tell Sarah and Benny. I hope he warns them to stay away from me…I still don't want to hurt them…

"Why can't I just live a normal life?" I muttered to myself. If this is how a vampire-fledgling life is like then I have no idea how Sarah can handle it. I sat down at a bench in the park. The sun was not helping me, it's just making me even more annoyed and upset. This is going to be a very long day…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Benny's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where's Ethan?" I looked up from my food to see a worried look on Sarah's face. I smirked.

"Why? Is Sarah worried about Ethan?" I said in a mocking voice. I was actually wondering where he was, too. But I like to have fun.

"I just wished you'd shut up!" She hissed. I held my hands up in surrender.

"I don't know. He said he was just going to his locker." Just then, Ethan came rushing through the cafeteria doors and over to us.

"I saw Ashleigh and I think I know what's wrong!" Ethan said quickly. At the sound of Ashleigh's name my head popped up. I knew she was at school today!

"Whoa slow down. What exactly happened out there?" Sarah asked.

"I bumped into her in t-the hall and she fell on the floor. I offered my hand to help her up a-and when she grabbed it I had a vision." Ethan began.

"Wait, does that mean s-she's a supernatural?" I asked with wide eyes. How could this happen? Ethan, of course, ignored my question and continued on with his story.

"In my vision, I-I saw Ashleigh walking down the street at midnight. Then J-Jesse appears, corners her in an alleyway, and b-bites her…" Ethan stuttered. What?! How could t-this happen? I balled my fist in anger. I can't believe I wasn't there to protect her! That's why she's avoiding me…I mean us!

"Then she used the vampire speed trick to get away. I doubt she's coming back to school." Ethan said. I got up from the table. I had to do something about this. I'm going to try to find Ashleigh.

"Benny, where are you going?" Ethan asked.

"I'm going to go find Ashleigh. I have to. See you later E." I replied. Then I grabbed my bag and headed out of the doors of the school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ashleigh's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun was shining, the sky was clear, and it seemed like a perfect day for a normal person. Key words, 'normal'. I'm just so upset about this whole incident that I feel like staking myself through the heart. I would never commit suicide though. I just couldn't. All I wanted to do in this whole supernatural business was help my friends in fighting off evil and stuff but instead I ended up _being_ a supernatural. Now I'm all alone with friends that are afraid of me.

I sat back down on the bench from my very short walk. Images of Benny smiling, doing magic, eating and just having fun kept coursing through my mind. My lips formed a sad smile. Then there were also thoughts of me…hurting him. I just couldn't stop thinking about him.

I sighed. Hanging out with him was a lot of fun. I miss that. I doubt he feels the same way though. Just because he…I mean Evil Benny kissed me that one time doesn't mean he likes me…

I was so upset that I didn't even notice someone sneaking up behind me.

"Ashleigh?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Benny's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where is she?" I muttered to myself. I searched all over the neighborhoods near the school and I still couldn't find her. I had to find her. She must be really upset right now and I want to help her anyway I can. Where would she be though?

Just then, I saw a girl with blonde hair sitting on a park bench. Could it be Ashleigh?

I quietly walked towards the bench, not wanting to scare her off, and stopped almost right behind her.

"Ashleigh?" I said uncertainly, not knowing if it was her. The girl spun around to face him. Her aqua colored eyes widened in fear and sadness. Yes! It was her!

"Are you okay?"

"B-Benny, w-what are you doing here?!" She asked and looked around. "A-Are the others here?"

"No it's just me." I replied and walked around the bench to sit down next to her. She looked from me, to the trees of the woods. I knew what she was thinking. She was trying to figure out how to get out of here.

Ashleigh got up and tried to make a run for it, but I quickly grabbed her wrist. She froze.

"Ashleigh, can we please talk?" I asked. I heard her let out a sigh before she turned around and sat next to me.

"What's wrong? Ethan had a vision when he touched you and he told us you got bitten. And…" I trailed off when I noticed a tear falling down her cheek. I pulled her into a hug. She must've bottled up her emotions for so long. I feel bad for her. When she stopped sobbing she pulled her head away, with my arm still across her shoulders.

"I-I don't want to hurt y-…anyone. I saw your face that day. You were…afraid of me." She said in a sad voice. It was strange seeing her like this. She never cried before, she was always tough and feisty and here she was crying one my shoulder.

"I was just shocked at how you gave Rory such a big bruise. I was actually worried about you the whole weekend, all of us were. We kept trying to contact you. And we'll help you the best we can. I'll ask Grandma to make a new batch of blood substitutes so you won't go hungry. You should also talk to Sarah. She might understand how you feel. We're all here for you, Ashleigh, Ethan, Sarah, and especially me." I said in a comforting voice. "We're not afraid of you, we want to help you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ashleigh's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We're not afraid of you, we want to help you." I was wrong and Benny showed me that. This whole time I was thinking they were afraid of me when they were actually worried about me the whole time.

I looked up at him to see him staring at me. I stared into his brown eyes. Then we started both started leaning in and…

"Hey guys!"

THEY ALMOST KISSED! Hahaha, well what do you think is going to happen next? Who interrupted Ashleigh and Benny's 'almost first kiss'? Stay tuned for Chapter 8!

Don't forget, R&R! ;)

*Mothflight13*


	8. Smells like Trouble

Hey! Nothing really exciting has happened to me besides the fact my brother spilled milk on my shirt this morning. Same old, same old. Well here's the next chapter! Enjoy~

* * *

Benny's P.O.V

"Hey guys!" Ashleigh and I jumped apart from each other. I turned to see Rory standing behind the bench. Yep Rory, the one who ruins the perfect moments in your life. I was just about to kiss her, too! That's probably never going to happen again. I glared at Rory but of course, he didn't notice.

"Ethan, Sarah, and I have been looking for you two ever since school ended. Looks like Ethan owes me 10 bucks!" Rory exclaimed with a goofy smile on his face.

"No I do not! I never agreed to your bet." Ethan soon stopped by Rory. "Were you two here since you left school?" He said, looking at the both of us with a smirk. I glared at him, my face heating up in embarrassment.

"There you two are!" Sarah exclaimed as she appeared next to Ethan, who had jumped at the sound of her voice. Then Rory started an argument with Ethan to give him his 10 bucks and Sarah soon joined in, failing to stop it. I was laughing so hard that I forgot Ashleigh was next to me.

"Do you want me to give you a ride home? This is probably going to take a while." She whispered into my ear, pointing at the trio in their argument. I turned to her and nodded yes without thinking. I would take any chance I can to spend time with her.

She held her arm up, waiting for me to grab it. I took hold of her arm as she told me to hold on tight. Then we were off, leaving a trail of dust behind us as I let out a screech of surprise. In only a matter of minutes we stood in front of my front door.

"You can let go now." Ashleigh said with a laugh. I had been holding tight onto her arm with my eyes shut. I let go of her arm and muttered a thanks. She rolled her eyes at me and turned to leave.

"Wait! No goodbye hug?" I tried. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Nice try." She said and winked at me. Then she was gone in a flash.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay I'm going to start with the last few episodes of Season 1. Starting with Smells like Trouble.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ashleigh's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So?" I asked Sarah as we walked down the hall together.

"So, what?" She replied, obviously confused. I can't believe he chickened out! Again!

"Did he ask you yet?"

"Did who ask me what yet?" I groaned.

"Never mind."

"Hey ladies," Benny said as we stopped beside him and Ethan. ", what do you say to try this new perfume?" I took it from him and smelled it. It seemed okay.

"It's supposed to make girls smell like flowers and…other girly stuff." He said. I shrugged.

"Sure why not." I said. Sarah hit my arm. "What?"

"They could have done something to it!" She whispered.

"They're not stupid enough to do that." I said and rolled my eyes. I sprayed it on and breathed it in. After feeling a bit strange, all I could think about was Benny, Benny, Benny.

I smiled at Benny while Sarah went over to Ethan, giggling.

"Hey Benny." I said nicely, smiling sweetly at him.

"Hey." He said, smiling back. I took a step closer to him.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked, staring into my eyes.

"Oh I'm feeling more than okay." Then I grabbed his collar and pulled him down to my level, kissing him. When we pulled apart I smiled at him. He stood there looking stunned and slowly turned his head to Ethan.

"Ethan, stop paying attention to Ashleigh. You're going to make your girlfriend jealous." Sarah said, pointing to herself.

"Girlfriend?" Ethan squeaked with wide eyes.

"I love all of your striped shirts." I exclaimed. "They just scream smart!"

"He actually is really smart." Ethan stated with his eyes locked on Sarah.

"That is so hot." I said, playing with his hair.

"And your hair? It's like the cutest hair I've ever seen!" Sarah squealed, giving Ethan a hug. "Does your mother cut it? I love your skinny little arms!" She held out his arm with her hand.

**RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!** The bell rang and I let out a sad sigh.

"We have to go to class." I said, pouting. "Will you miss me?" I asked with a sweet smile. He nodded quickly, a dreamy look on his face.

"Good. I'm going to miss you, too!" I gave him one last peck on the lips before backing away with Sarah, turning around. Then I noticed I still had the perfume bottle in my hand.

"Almost forgot. Here!" I said and threw the bottle over to Benny and Ethan. Then I went to go catch up with Sarah.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later in the day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wish Benny was here with me. He is just so adorable! I love him so much! Then I saw Benny in class. Maybe I will get my wish to come true. I knocked lightly on the door. I smiled when he looked up at the door, returning my smile. Then he blew a kiss at me while making sure the teacher was looking at the same time. I raised my eyebrows suggestively and nodding down the hall.

He started talking to the teacher, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I hope he comes with me!

He looked back over to me while I gave him an anxious look. He shrugged. I pouted sadly, then smiling at him and blowing him a kiss with a wink before walking away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later on ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let's get him!" I heard a girl exclaim, walking towards Benny and Ethan, who were in the bushes. Sarah and I dashed out in front of them.

"That's my man!" I hissed at the girl and vamped out.

"And the cuter one," Sarah said and also vamped out. "Is mine!"

"Thank goodness you girls are here." Benny said in relief.

"If anyone's going to kill, it will be me!" I said.

"And me," Sarah hissed.

"Over our dead bodies!" One of the girls exclaimed.

"That can be arranged!" I exclaimed. The first girl with blonde hair charged at me with a bat in her hands. I dashed behind her and kicked her in the back, knocking her down. She got up and charged at me again, only this time, she pushed me into the side of the house and knocked me down. I jumped up and punched her in the stomach. She fell to the ground, unconscious. Sarah also had her girl unconscious. We looked around for the guys, finding them in a big cage. I went to the cage bars and glared at Benny.

"Come on out, honey. All I want to do his rip your insides out!" I hissed, trying to break the bars. As Sarah hissed and tried to get to the boys too, I tried kicking the door open. I shouted in frustration.

"Ha! It's special metal! It doesn't work." Benny said, smirking until I was by the cage bars again.

"The Enterial Cage is impregnable!" Ethan exclaimed. I hissed in frustration.

"Yea and so is the prop…I hope." Benny said. Sarah and I reached in farther. Ethan brought up a squirt gun with holy water in it.

"Don't make us use these." Then he sprayed it at Sarah and I, making us screech in pain and step away from the cage. "Sorry, sorry."

"It's just like being in a shark tank!" Benny said, smiling and holding his squirt gun up. More girls began to come and tried getting inside. "This is like being in a shark tank. I hissed at Benny, trying to reach him, only to get squirted by the squirt gun. "How long does shark week last?"

"Well, they loved us for about 6 hours. If your grandma's right, they're going to hate us for about 5 more hours." Ethan explained with a scared look on his face.

Sarah and I watched Benny and Ethan sleeping together in the cage like a couple. When they opened their eyes, they screamed and tried to move away from us when they saw us standing there.

"What do you think we should do?" Sarah asked me, glaring at the two boys angrily.

"Kill them." I replied, not taking my eyes off of them.

"I thought you said the spell would have worn off by now!" Benny exclaimed to Ethan, freaking out.

"It did." Sarah stated.

"Now we're just mad!" I hissed.

"Guys, look, we are really, really sorry." Benny apologized with a face that said please-don't-kill-me while Ethan nodded.

"You should be because guess what Sped-Ex just dropped off." I said and Sarah held up the key to the cage.

"I-I get it. You guys want to punish us, totally understandable." Ethan sighed nervously.

"Not them lover boys." Grandma Weir said, coming out from behind us. "I do." The looked at each other, alarmed.

I took a sip of my lemonade, smiling and sitting on the porch with Sarah, watching the boys wash the car.

"Oh, Ethan? I think you missed a spot." Sarah told them.

"And Benny, you really need to get in there." I ordered which made Benny scrub harder. I smirked, enjoying this.

"This is not how I imagined my Saturday morning." Ethan complained.

"Oh boys? I need someone to massage my bunion." Grandma Weir called, twirling her foot in the air. Benny looked at Ethan.

"Don't look at me! I have to get more lemonade for Sarah and Ashleigh." Sarah and I glanced at each other, smirking.

"I'm waiting." Grandma Weir called.

"Coming Grandma," Benny let out an annoyed sigh. He threw down his sponge angrily and walked over to his grandma. "Left foot or right foot?" Ethan came up to us, taking our drinks inside with him to refill them while Benny started rubbing Grandma Weir's feet.

For some reason, I kept remembering the scene when we were first put under the spell yesterday morning. I just can't keep the thought of kissing Benny out of my head. Every time I tried pushing it away, it would come right back.

I let out an annoyed sigh. Sarah gave me a questioning look. I just shook my head at her and continued watching Benny massage his grandma's feet.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter 8! I'll be continueing along with the episodes from now on. Maybe I'll make a chapter just about Ashleigh and Benny on special occasions. Oh and don't forget, R&R! ;)

~Mothflight13~


	9. Die Pod

Hey guys! I can't believe summer is over already! I wanted to be able to plan a pranking day with my BFF's. I know it sounds weird but one random day each year we plan a secret prank on people we know. Last year we used silly string cans and sprayed it all over random people's cars. It's just a thing we do. Now let's get on with the story! Enjoy! ;)

* * *

Ashleigh's P.O.V

* * *

It was a nice day; well it _would_ be a nice day if I could get this thought out of my head. I couldn't stop thinking about that time when Benny's potion made me and Sarah fall in love with the boys, and then almost kill them… But the point is I just couldn't believe I kissed Benny! I have no idea what's wrong with me but…

"You okay? You seem a little off today." I turned to see Sarah next to me.

"I-It' nothing." I said with an annoyed sigh.

"Come on, there is obviously something on your mind." Sarah replied and rolled her eyes. I took a deep breath.

"Well, remember when the boys put a spell on us to make us love them? I-I just can't believe I kissed Benny! I can't stop thinking about it." I growled in frustration. I sent a glare at Sarah, who was laughing.

"You so like him." She said, amused. I gaped at her.

"I do not!" I hissed. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on let's go see how the guys are doing." She suggested and pulled me along with her.

* * *

"Hey guys." Sarah said as I just gave them a small wave. I was not in the mood for this. Benny and Ethan had to pull out the weeds for their detention. The boys looked at me, confused looks on their faces.

"She's in a bad mood. So you're getting punished for your ghost alarm thing, huh?" Sarah asked. I rolled my eyes and glared at Sarah. How could she even _think_ I like Benny! H-He's just a friend.

"Can I ask you guys a question? Do girls have like more earwax than guys? Is it a puberty thing?" I gave him a weird look while Sarah raised her eyebrow at him.

"Do guys have fewer brain cells? Or is it a Benny thing?" Sarah replied before she began to walk away, dragging me with her.

"Wait, why is Ash in a bad mood?" Ethan asked.

"Oh well…" I gave Sarah a glare. She better not tell them! "She's just hungry…bye guys!" Sarah said and raced to catch up with me.

* * *

Benny's P.O.V

* * *

"I wonder what's wrong with Ashleigh. Did you see the way she glared at Sarah?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, she isn't usually grumpy like that." I said. Then I spot the girl that I saw in the principal's office with Ethan and me.

"There she is. I'm going to go try to talk to her again. See if she can ignore my funniest stories." I said with a determined smile and walked over to her, leaning against the wall.

* * *

Ashleigh's P.O.V

* * *

Seriously, what is wrong with me! Sarah's voice kept playing in my head. You so like him. You so like him. You so like him. I growled to myself. I wish this would stop!

Just then I saw Benny leaning against the wall, flirting with a girl who was obviously not listening to him. I suddenly felt even more annoyed. I sent an angry glare in his direction. It was all his fault. He's the one who just had to give us a love potion!

I continued to stomp down the hallway, earning weird looks from other students but I didn't care.

I was walking around the park, looking for some squirrels to snack on until my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said in an annoyed voice. Yep, I was still in a bad mood. Oh I know what you're thinking. I do _not_ like Benny! (Everyone: hmmmhmmm ;).)

"You're seriously still in a bad mood?" Benny's voice, much to my dismay, said in a confused tone.

"What do you want?!" I snapped at him.

"Um…can you come to Ethan's house?"

"And I should care why?"

"Wow you really are snappy today! Just come over! Please!" Benny pleaded. I just had to give in at that.

"Fine…" I grumbled.

When I got to Ethan's house Benny was at the door.

"Before we go upstairs can you pretty please tell me why you're in a bad mood?" Benny asked, blocking the stairway. I was not about to answer that question. Especially to him! I hissed at him, showing him my fangs and my eyes turning yellow. He held up his hands, his eyes wide with fear, as I pushed him aside and walked into Ethan's room.

Ethan was sitting at his computer and researching something while Sarah stood next to him. She turned her head at me as I walked in.

"Are you _still_ mad at me?" Sarah asked with an amused smile on her face. I crossed my arms and gave her a quick glare before sitting down on Ethan's bed. Sarah rolled her eyes and turned back to the computer screen.

Benny came and sat next to me, still a little scared of me.

"Piece of advice guys, don't annoy Ashleigh." Benny said with wide eyes.

"Yea, what did make you so angry today Ashleigh?" Ethan asked, looking at me. Sarah raised her eyebrows at me and was obviously waiting to hear my excuse.

"I'm hungry today okay! And weren't you supposed to tell us something Ethan?" I hissed. I will just have to calm down long enough until I can go get some snacks because I actually was hungry, which adds to my bad mood.

"Um…yea. Guys, check this out. A tree in town just got cut down a few weeks ago." Ethan stated and looked at us.

"It's right next to the school." Benny announced as he stared at the computer screen.

"Yea it looks like the tree was the site of old Dru Wood rituals." Ethan said. I rolled my eyes. So? I don't care about this.

"So this tree soaks up magic over the years, gets knocked down, and then what, wants revenge?" Sarah asked in disbelief.

"Well, if somebody cut me down with a power saw they'd definitely hear about it." Ethan said.

"So what does this mean for what's happening at school?" I asked. Everyone turned to me, surprised that I was calm…for now.

"Well, like Principle Mulllax said, to kill weeds we need to cut its roots." Ethan quoted.

"Time to do some gardening," Benny said as he stood up with a goofy smile. "Let's whack some weeds!"

"Really, again?" Ethan asked. I raised an eyebrow at him (Benny).

"It's all I got." Benny admitted, shrugging.

* * *

We walked up to a very large tree stump. Sarah was holding my arm to make sure I didn't run away. She knew I was still annoyed.

"Well, there it is. Or was." Sarah said sadly, looking at the stump.

"That is one freaky stump! Do you think it could hold a grudge?"

"Why?" I asked.

"I carved my name into it." He informed us. "Benny loves Beth, then Kylie, Della, Erica." I clutched my fists. I knew Sarah could feel my arm tense up. I-I was not angry. I do _not_ like Benny!

"Seriously!" Sarah snapped at Benny when she felt my arm tense up.

"…Catwoman." I tried to turn around and walk away but Sarah still had a firm grip on my arm.

"What do we do now?" Sarah asked, giving me a quick glance before turning back to Ethan.

"Well, looks like the only way to stop it is to cut the root." Ethan said.

"Sure, it leads back to the school." Benny said. For some reason he kept looking over at me as we followed the roots. It was really hard to keep calm right now.

"This tree wasn't ready to die." Sarah stated as I nodded in agreement. The power switch for the school was covered in roots.

"It looks like we found the mother root." Ethan said.

"You think?" I said sarcastically.

"The schools internet cables run through here. These crazy roots have grown right into them." Ethan commented.

"Does this mean more lawn work?" Benny whined. I gave him a look. Then Ethan spoke up again, ignoring Benny's whine.

"Let's get this thing open." It wouldn't budge when he tried to open it.

"Looks like the tree is holding it shut." Sarah said.

"That tree is strong. Cutting the roots should kill it. Then we can save vegetable girl." Ethan said. Vegetable girl? Really?

"Yeah, it's gardening time!" Benny said with a happy smile.

"Is that the best you could do?" I asked, giving him a 'Really?' look. He just shrugged. Ethan handed out gardening tools. He gave me a shovel. This was going to take some time.

* * *

We ran into the greenish lit hallway holding our gardening tools when we heard a scream.

"Whoa." Ethan said, terrified as he watched the moving that was coming from the computer lab. "Did anyone else lose their 'job well done' feeling?" Then I looked around.

"Um…Where's Benny?" I pointed out. Then Benny suddenly walked up behind us holding an ax with a determined look on his face.

"Where did you get that?" Ethan asked, obviously jealous.

"Janitor's closet, always upgrade before boss level." Benny said. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on let's go." We walked towards the computer lab. Then I felt something coming towards the wall. I grabbed the back of Benny's shirt with one hand and pulled him back quickly as a giant root came out of the wall. His eyes widened and he stared at me. I didn't look at him. I just continued walking.

When we made it to the designated room we saw Rory in the middle of some kind of tree cage, glowing with black eyes.

"I will not be destroyed by poison or blade! I will build a new forest! Fertilized by human souls!" The Rory/tree exclaimed.

"We are dealing with one angry tree now!" Ethan shouted over the noise as Benny sliced a root. "And it upgraded its hardware, with Rory!"

"Ew!" Benny exclaimed as Ethan sprayed some roots.

"This thing is mostly cable and computers now!" Ethan told us. "We can't just spray it with weed killer!"

"Then just hit it with things!" I shouted. This shovel's lame. I wish I had the ax…

"Wait! If it's half tree and half computer," Ethan put a laptop on the desk. "Maybe a virus can infect the system and bring this thing down!"

"Where do you get a computer virus?" Benny asked.

"You got into a computer system before right? Just cover me!"

"Cover you with what?!" Benny shouted, confused. Was he really that stupid?

"Just keep killing and don't let me get killed okay?" Ethan ordered.

"Okay, this is what I call computer hacking!" Benny said. I mentally face-palmed.

"Parasites!" Rory/tree shouted.

"I'm going to pumble you noob!" Benny said. Then a root wrapped around his ankles, making him fall to the ground. I ran forward and picked up the ax that he dropped. I cut him free before he stood up. "That's twice already." I mumbled to him. I saved his but twice in like what? An hour?

"Hey tree boy! Get ready to get nickrolled!" Ethan shouted and then pressed a button on the laptop.

"No! Rory/tree shouted as all the screens got filled up with a weird dude dancing and singing a lame song.

"I must live!" Then everything died down while Rory closed his eyes and the computers turned off. The branches let Rory fall down. He had marks all over his face.

"Rory!" Ethan called in concern as he ran over to him. "Are you okay?" Sarah, Benny, and I all ran over to him.

"Guys I had the weirdest dream! I was a giant carrot and I got nickrolled." Ethan chuckled lightly while Benny and Sarah made a face and I just rolled my eyes. Oh Rory…

* * *

I went over to the three boys who were currently cleaning up the mess.

"Hey guys…"

"Yes! So are you finally in a good mood now?" Benny asked her. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Benny! You just reminded her!" Ethan whisper-yelled at him.

"What did make you so angry though?" Ethan asked after a minute of silence. "And don't use being hungry as an excuse." I glared at him.

"Why don't you ask the idiot spell caster?!" I snapped.

"W-What? What did I do?" Benny asked, surprised.

"None of this would have happened if you hadn't made that stupid potion! I _still_ haven't forgiven you for the love potion incident!" I hissed at him, my eyes glowing yellow for a second. All three boys were speechless. They glanced at each other. No one has ever seen me this angry before.

I shot one last glare at all three of them before walking away. "We'll talk about this another time." I hissed at Benny, who jumped back in fear along with the other boys. I'm even surprised that I'm acting like this. The anger inside me is so strong that feel like knocking down a tree. I hope I can finally forget about all of this…

* * *

And that's the end of Chapter 9! As we all know, Blue Moon will be the next chapter and I wanted to know something. Should I make the David her cousin? Answer in your reviews. Oh and sorry for the late updates. I also have another question to ask you guys.

A rooster sits on top of a roof. The wind speed is 10mph. Which way will the rooster's egg fall?

If you answer this then I will tell you which chapter will be Ashleigh and Benny's own special chapter! Oh and I would like you to answer the rooster question in P.M.s. That way no one will cheat it the reviews. Yea that's right, I've been there. Anyways, R&R! ;)

~Mothflight13~


	10. Blue Moon

Hey! I've decided not to make David her cousin. And also Maria's cast is **_finally_** off! Yippie! Okay enough talking; let's get on with Chapter 10! Enjoy~ ;)

* * *

Ashleigh's P.O.V

* * *

Another school day, yay… I just woke up. I've been having 'bad moods' a lot and the old 'I'm hungry' excuse are not working anymore. I figured that as long as I avoided Benny, I'll be fine. I walked to the front of the school to see Benny and Ethan being head locked by a hairy jock. I stood still. I didn't want to start yelling at Benny again.

The jock let go and went away. I stared after the jock. What did they do?

"Hey Ashleigh!" I turned to see Ethan coming towards me with Benny trailing behind him. I glared at the both of them and walked away through the school doors. I had to channel my angry or something bad will happen. I sighed as I walked to my locker.

* * *

I was sitting on a couch in the lounge room enjoying the peace and quiet until…

"So, where's your new jock BFF?" I sighed and shook my head as Sarah and Ethan sat next to me. "I saw you guys with David." I looked around to see if Benny was here with the two. I didn't see him. That's good.

"This whole thing's weird. It's like the lions are hanging out with the zebras." Ethan said. I rolled my eyes at them.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" I said.

"Who's got two thumbs, three free candy bars, and is best buds with David Stachowski?" I turned and saw Benny come over to us and sit in a chair. "That's right, this guy!" He pointed his thumbs at himself.

"I, uh, see what you mean." Sarah said.

"You actually like hanging out with David?" Ethan asked Benny, surprised.

"Yeah totally!" He said. He smiled at me. I looked away, clutching my fists in anger.

"I don't! It's like he's inserted himself into my life." Ethan then told us how David came over to eat his food. I raised my eyebrow at him. Seriously?

"So, he eats your food? That's not enough to break up a good bromance." Sarah pinched Ethan's cheek. I caught Benny staring at me. I glared back at him.

"There's more. The guy howls!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Whoohoo, free candy bars!" David shouted excitedly and held up some candy bars. Then he howled. That's weird, but then again, he is a loud jock.

"A lot of dudes howl." Benny said. "It's a-"He paused and looked at David, who was chest bumping with other jocks. "Jock animal thing." Ethan looked at David, then back at all of us.

"I can't be the only one who's noticed how hairy he is." I looked back at David. So what?

"It's basic math." Ethan said. I waited to hear what his theory is. "Howling plus hair plus this town equals-"

"Awesome." Benny interrupted.

"Werewolf." Ethan corrected him.

"Werewolf." Benny repeated, confused. Of course he doesn't get it, he's Benny.

"Really?" I said in annoyance.

"Not everything is supernatural. You're obsessed." Sarah said in disbelief. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, he's just hanging out with us because he realized how cool we are." Benny said, smirking. I shook my head at him. "Watch, I'll prove it." He got up and went to some girls by the vending machine. "Ladies." He said, winking at them. I suddenly sick to my stomach. W-What's wrong with me? (Everyone: "You in DENIAL!" ;))

Benny came back with a carrot shoved up his nose and carrot juice in his hair. "Dude's a werewolf." Benny said. I shot him a glare.

"Okay, we'll prove David's a werewolf and then we find out what he wants." Ethan said.

"You okay?" Sarah whispered in my ear.

"Just fine." I lied with my fists clutched. I caught Benny staring at me. I glared back at him. Ethan, who was in the middle of us, looked at Benny and then me.

"What's going on?" Ethan said.

"Are you still mad at me Ash?" Benny asked with a hint of confusion in his eyes. I looked away from him.

"Maybe, maybe not." I said to him. Sarah looked at me funny.

"I thought you were mad at me." She said. "I'm the one who said you-"I cut her off by glaring at her.

"Don't you dare say it!" I hissed.

"Say what?" Ethan asked. Sarah rolled her eyes and shook her head at him.

"Well you've got to work this out Ash." Sarah said. I got up and walked away from them, only stopping to grab one of Benny's candy bars.

* * *

Ethan's P.O.V

* * *

I walked down the hall to find Sarah at her locker.

"Hey Sarah," I said. "D-Do you know what's wrong with Ashleigh?" Sarah let out a sigh.

"She's in denial." Sarah stated calmly.

"She's what? In denial…w-why?" I asked her. Why would she be in denial?

"I can't tell you. But she is angry that she was practically forced to like Benny. I think that she doesn't need a love potion for that." Sarah said before she gathered up her books and walked away. I stared after her. Girls are always confusing to me…

* * *

Ashleigh's P.O.V

* * *

I sat down on my couch at my house. I was so bored. Being angry at Benny was tiring. I also just went out for rats and squirrels a minute ago, too. I sighed. Then I heard my phone ring to the song, 'Call Me Maybe'.

"Hello?" I said once I picked up my phone.

"Ashleigh we need you over Ethan's house, now!" I heard Benny's voice on the other end. I sighed. Might as well, since I have nothing better to do.

"Okay be there in a bit." I hung up. Then I reached over to grab my jacket and headed out the door.

* * *

I rushed through the door to see Rory swinging on a chandelier. I shook my head and suddenly heard snarling down stairs. I rushed down the stairs and saw Sarah on top of a werewolf. Then the werewolf turned to Benny. I felt my hurt lurch in fear. I sped in front of him and vamped out, hissing at the werewolf. Benny looked at me in surprised.

"Hey, what's going on down here?" Rory asked, smiling as he walks down the steps. The werewolf turned to the newcomer and snarled at him. Rory screamed like a little girl and ducked behind Benny for cover, who was behind me. I rolled my eyes.

I saw a slightly glowing blue bottle in Sarah's hand. I stayed in front of Benny as she made the werewolf drink the potion.

"No!" I turned my head to see Erica, who was also in the room, kneel down by the werewolf. "What did you do?"

"I cured him." Sarah said sadly. C-Cured him? Could that have cured me and Sarah?

"How would you like it if I went around curing all of your boyfriends?" Erica snapped.

I looked down to see Ethan lying on the ground, naked.

"Gross." I said, looking away.

"Ethan?" Erica asked, shocked. "Really? Ew!" She stood up and wiped her hands on Benny.

"So not looking." Sarah said and grabbed a blanket from the dryer, putting it over his...stuff.

"I thought it was David." I said in a quiet voice.

"I did too." Sarah agreed.

"David?" Erica called out. "Where are you?" Then I noticed a fluffy dog in the corner lift his head at the sound of his name. Or at least I thought it was him.

"That's David?" Erica asked in disbelief. "That is so lame."

"Great. Just what the internet needs, another cute animal video." Benny said in disappointment as he took out his video camera and started recording David the 'dog', not the 'werewolf'. I sighed and stepped away from Benny. He looked at me funny but I just ignored it.

* * *

I walked up to everyone at school. David was hitting on Sarah. Wow…

"Fetch!" Sarah said and threw a ball down the hallway. "Sorry, I'm not much of a…dog person." David went chasing after the ball.

"Hey guys." I spoke up, making them all look at me.

"Where did you go last night? You just disappeared." Benny asked.

"Oh…I just went…out." Sarah shot me a we'll-talk-later look but I just waved it off. Then I noticed that Benny was wearing a football jacket. "Anyways…nice jacket." Benny looked at Ethan mouthing 'Yes!' and smiled.

"So you're not angry at me anymore?" Benny asked hopefully.

"Just a little." I teased and smiled at him. "Um…could you open your locker?"

Benny shrugged and turned to open his locker. Rubber spiders and rubber snakes shot out at him while fake blood dripped down his locker door. He screamed and ran down the hall where David had gone. I burst out laughing. I got my revenge. Sarah and Ethan shared a look before laughing along with me.

* * *

And that's the end of Chapter 10! (Crowd: Nooo!) Oh don't worry; I'll try to update the next chapter, 'Doug the Vampire Hunter', soon. I would also like to inform all of my lovely readers that the rooster question (on Chapter 9) contest will only be until the 13th. Anyways, R&R! ;)

~Mothflight13~


	11. Doug the Vampire Hunter

Hey peoples! I wanted to ask you guys if I should haves the two love birds (Ashleigh and Benny: "Hey!";)) have their big kiss soon. I wanted it to be all mysterious and all sooo you'll have to wait for their special chapter. Now here's Chapter 11! Enjoy~.

Ashleigh's P.O.V

"Hey Sarah," I walked over to Sarah, who was drinking one of the new blood substitutes Benny's Grandma made for us. It was awful.

"Oh, hey Ashleigh." She said. Then she scrunched up her nose as she took another sip.

"Hate the new blood substitutes?" I asked with a sigh. She nodded.

"Did you turn 11 last night?" Both me and Sarah turned around to see Erica walking up in dark jeans, black tank-top, and a long silver necklace. "What's with the juice box?" Erica was okay. I mean she is mean, but she says I'm not a dork so it's okay to be around me. Yea, I don't know.

"It's a new blood substitute Benny's Grandma gave me. I guess she's used to packing…nerd lunches." Sarah spoke up. Erica took it and sniffed the top. She turned her head away in disgust.

"It smells like shoe." She said and gave it back to Sarah. "How is it?"

"Not bad, besides from the fact it might cause nausea, diseases, irritability, bloating, and sleep drooling." She said. I nodded in agreement and shuttered at the thought of the taste of it. "So I hate it."

"I know you think feeding on humans is 'wrong', but do you really want to risk bloating?" Erica said, looking at us and making quote signs with her fingers when she said 'wrong'. Then she left us alone. We both looked at each other before walking away.

Benny's P.O.V

I hopped out of the vamp camper along with Ethan, Rory, and my role model, Doug. I seriously can't believe I got to meet him. And now I'm spending the day with him! This is awesome!

"I can't believe we drove to school in the vamp camper." Rory piped up.

"I can't believe you guys had your own suits." Doug said in an amused voice. Then he pointed towards the school. "That's it." And we followed behind him.

Ashleigh's P.O.V

Sarah and I watched as Benny, Ethan, Rory, and a weird looking guy with fake hair walk down the hall in slow-mo along with Erica. Then kids started to crowd around the fake-hair guy. Sarah waved Ethan over.

"Um…hey, you guys head over to chemistry class. I gotta swing by my locker." Ethan told his 'group' and walked over to us.

"This new blood is awful. I need a new-new one." Sarah said in a hushed voice. I nodded at him.

"It tastes disgusting!" I said to him.

"You guys gotta stay out of sight. That's Doug Falconhawk." Ethan said in a serious tone. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Isn't that the night vision poser from that show you guys like?" Sarah said in an amused voice. "He's like a prison hair dresser." She looked at me and then back at Ethan.

"Yea, his hair looks so fake." I added.

"Serious mullet fail and you should be worried about him. If he gets in my way, he's lunch." Erica said. "See you guys later." Then she walked away.

"His hair…is awesome!" Ethan said, all angry now. "Doug Falconhawk is like batman and all four ghost busters and like a scientist motorcycle gang all in one." Sarah and I were both confused. "If he spots you, you won't have a chance." Then he walked away. I rolled my eyes and started walking to class with Sarah.

Benny's P.O.V

"Rule number one, scares don't find themselves." Rory and I sat in the back of the class listening to Doug as he was telling us the rules to monster hunting. "But you can bring them to you, if you had the right bait. Ala (I'm not sure what he said.), musk,…saffron, pepper, a recipe for wicked ghost ash." Then I reached into my bag and pulled out fur vein.

"You should also spike it with fur vein, Doug. It also makes for a sweet vampire repellent." I said. He nodded to me. "Or so I heard…" Then I put it near Rory by an accident and he fell backwards out of his chair.

"You're not one of them are you buddy?" Doug joked and all the kids laughed. Rory got up and started laughing awkwardly. Everyone stared at Rory…who was still laughing.

Ashleigh's P.O.V

Me and Sarah were both walking along the sidewalk, drinking the 'juice boxes'.

"This is disgusting." I muttered.

"That's it, I'm calling Ethan." Sarah said. She put it on speaker phone so I could hear it too. (Under lined=Ethan)

"Sarah? What's up?"

"This drink tastes like a punch in the mouth and it's kind of making me mad." Sarah said angrily.

"It even smells bad." I said and held my nose.

"Benny's Grandma is out of town at a sorcery convention for a week…or…or however long it takes to summon a demon." He told us.

"Well, I guess everyone wants me to go eat rats again…old rat-biter Sarah. Fine!" I frowned at the thought of eating rats. I hated to eat them, but I didn't want to go hungry… "I'll be in the graveyard eating rats like a loser!" Sarah yelled at him and hung up. A guy, who was passing by, looked at us funny.

"What? Keep moving!" I ordered him. Then me and Sarah shared an angry look and walked towards the graveyard.

(*)

I walked quietly behind a grave stone. Then I jumped in front of it, missing a rat by a whole foot-length. I looked over at Sarah, who was also on the ground, next to me. She got out a juice box and tried stabbing the straw through it. When she was fed-up with it, she threw it. Erica caught it.

"You should recycle instead of littering in our green spaces." She said to Sarah. I let out a sigh. I felt a little hungry now and I did not want to drink the substitutes.

"Sorry…this slop is making me nuts and slow! I can't even catch a rat." Sarah exclaimed angrily.

"Go bug the nerd king. He can just…science you up something new." Erica told her. She looked at the both of us and shook her head.

(*)

We took Erica's advice. Now we were at Ethan's front door ringing the doorbell. Right when Ethan opened the door, Sarah grabbed Ethan and pushed him inside. I decided to stay on the porch. Sarah would handle it.

"I need blood help me!" Sarah demanded.

"U-Uh Sarah…Doug's gonna see you!" Ethan said in a high quiet voice.

"Oh no, I'm paralyzed by terror." Sarah said sarcastically. Then she walked further inside. I watched the whole thing by the door frame.

"What good is a camera that sees vampires when there are no vampires to s-see…H-H-Holy cow!" Doug said as he looked at Sarah through the camera. "A vampire!" His eyes were wide in fear. Wow, jokes on him. For a so called 'vampire hunter' he seems pretty scared.

"W-What? This is just a girl I know…she was just about to leave." Ethan tried to convince Doug as he pushed Sarah towards me.

"Give me a break!" Sarah shouted and pushed Ethan away. Then she vamped out and hissed at Doug. Ethan gasped. Doug dropped his camera.

"A vampire! A vampire!" He shouted and ran into another room.

"Looks like I 'broke' your hero." Sarah said sarcastically. "Can you science me some new blood?" She begged. I decided to step into the house and walked over to Sarah.

"We really need it." I told him.

"H-He saw you!" Ethan said in a serious/ scared tone.

"Yeah, he really looked like he was going to do something about it. The guy is a total poser." Sarah said. Just then an arrow landed in the wall near Sarah's head. We all stood there gaping at it.

"A real vampire." Doug said. Sarah and I ran out the door. "The haters on my blog can hear it!" Doug yelled and ran after us. We used our vampire speed and stopped in an alleyway.

"Is he still following us?" I panted. I'm so weak from the lack of blood lately that I don't think I could run much more. I felt a sudden rush of air and almost jumped when Erica appeared in between me and Sarah.

"I can't believe you two are running from this loser." She said to us. "Why don't you just take him out?"

"I'm too weak from this fake blood and I'm not a killer." Sarah replied. I nodded in agreement as I watched Doug point his arrow weapon behind the trash cans. I jumped at the sound of Sarah's phone beeping and she took it out.

"It's Ethan. He said to meet him at the warehouse. Great Spock has a logical plan."

"Ew, you just made a Star Trek reference." Erica whined. I shook my head at her and continued to watch Doug nervously.

"I gotta…go. Text me if you want me to eat this guy." Erica said dismissively before disappearing.

(*)

I stood in the warehouse, gaping at Ethan and Benny. Ethan was dressed as a werewolf, Benny as a weird looking vampire, and Rory was still in his stupid costume that Doug was wearing.

"Go get into position." Ethan ordered Benny.

"But dude!" Benny whined. Ethan looked at him. Benny sighed and ran off with Rory.

"Hey guys." He said to us and picked up his backpack.

"I'd laugh at you if I didn't want to bite someone's face off." Sarah hissed. I felt so hungry, I needed blood soon…

"Okay here." Ethan held out some fake vampire teeth. "Put these on."

"I have my own. Thanks." Sarah said, showing him her fangs.

"They need to be fake. Trust me." He said before pulling out something pink. "And this."

She unfolded it and asked, "Is this some kind of blanket?"

"With sleeves and here's your tiara, too." He handed her a tiara.

"Ethan, what are we doing?" I asked as he handed me a black blanket with sleeves and another tiara.

"What geeks do best, live action role play." He said and smiled at us. Then he ran off.

(*)

We were all waiting. Then I noticed that Benny said something in Latin, probably reciting a spell. Ethan howled and came out, walking like a werewolf.

"Holy cow, a werewolf!" Doug said and targeted Ethan with his arrow thing. Then he stopped he tried pressing the trigger again. "Frozen?!" He said in confusion.

"You trespass human, on grounds that are not yours." Ethan growled in a werewolf voice. I looked at Sarah, who looked back at me with her eyebrows raised.

"Maybe I can gain his trust." Doug said to the camera. "I'm tracking a vampire, your eternal foe!" He said and pointed at the 'werewolf'.

"You track my forbidden girlfriend?" Ethan asked. I gaped at him for the second time, shocked.

"And my future vampire wife?" Benny came out smoothly.

"Another vampire! Well, at least it's a fair fight now." Doug said. He can't be serious. How does he not recognize them?!

"I'm Fangstorm the vampire. If you have harmed my love then I will totally…vampire…you." Benny said to Doug.

"Bonnie prefers me! Greg, the werewolf mechanic with a good heart." Ethan said and placed his hand over his heart. Bonnie?

"I think I may have stumbled- uh hum- hunted my way into a supernatural love triangle!" Doug exclaimed.

"Bonnie and I have an arranged marriage." Benny said as he and Ethan circled each other. "The tradition has lasted for like…a million years a-and it's really important!" I can't believe Doug actually believed in this. Sarah grabbed my arm and ran towards the three guys.

"No, no stop this madness!" She said, trying to act as I stood beside her.

"I've been tracking a vampire princess? Hm, I would have thought vampire royalty would be better dressed." Doug said.

"I heard that you jerk!" Sarah hissed.

"S-uh-Bonnie, stop, we must stop those two from fighting." I said to her and pointed at the idiots. She nodded at me.

"Fangstrong, Greg, please don't make me choose between love and the super ancient tradition of our people. This is so stupid!" Sarah hissed, her voice getting louder at the last sentence. I elbowed her gently.

"I, Fangstorm, challenge this mutt to a wicked spin-kick fight!" Benny announced and went back over to where Rory was hiding. Rory picked Benny up and threw him at Ethan. This _is_ stupid.

"Dude, are you trying to bite me?" Ethan asked, pushing Benny's face away.

"I am Fangstorm!" Benny exclaimed and went back to biting Ethan. I rolled my eyes. I ran over to Doug with Sarah.

"You must stop them! You can't let them kill each other over my best friend! You're the only one who could save them both from dying!" I pretended to beg him.

"Do I keep my vampire instincts in check and play peacekeeper," Doug asked the camera and stepped forward. "Or do I bag myself a vampire and write my name in history books? Yeah I'll do that one." He knocked the ice off of the trigger and pointed it at Sarah. I quickly ran at him, shoving him down on the ground and making him drop his weapon.

"Did you have to shove him that hard Ashleigh?" Ethan asked from the ground.

"Ethan, shh." Benny whispered.

"Ethan…" Doug repeated in confusion, looking at them. "A-and Benny! What is this?"

"I-I…um…hi Doug…" Ethan said in an awkward voice and a guilty smile.

(*)

"I-I'm sorry Doug but when you showed up I thought it would be awesome to be on T.V.! Ethan explained as Doug packed stuff into his van. He let out a sigh and turned around to face us.

"I was live! I'm ruined! How could you do that to a guy? I just wanted to make a fan's day." Doug exclaimed.

"And maybe shoot a vampire." Sarah added angrily.

"Yeah, maybe, on camera! Instead I get punked by a dusk convention!" He gave Rory his bag, who had put it in the van.

"Sorry Doug, we wa-"Ethan got cut off by Doug.

"I don't know why you would destroy your own hero just to get on T.V.!" Doug shouted. Whoa, he needs some chill pills. "Dressing up as monsters? Rigging my camera so this girl would show up as a vampire? Kids weren't like this before Nubetoon." Then he shoved his camera into Benny's arms. "Here might as well keep these things." Then he took off his hair, putting it there too. He was bald!

"I knew it!" I said and smiled why the guys looked on in horror.

"All packed up Mr. Falcon…" Rory trailed off after he saw that Doug's hair was in Benny's hands. "Hawk, fresh latte in the cup holders."

"Thanks Rory." Doug said sadly. Then he closed the van doors and looked at us. "I think I need a rule number 11. Some scares are just not worth finding." Then he walked off.

"Thanks for helping me and protecting White Chapel's secret." Sarah said to us with a smile. "You did the right thing, kind of like a hero." Ethan smiled a bit after that. "Oh, and I'm never being 'Bonnie' again, no matter what."

"I'm sorry guys." Ethan said to us.

"Can't talk right now. Everything I ever believed in was...was a wig." Benny said sadly as he stared at the wig. I smiled at him and shook my head. Then I put my hand on his shoulder.

Doug came back with an embarrassed look on his face. "Camper won't start," Then he looked at Ethan. "You're not a real mechanic, are you…or was that part a lie, too?" Ethan looked down with an ashamed look and shook his head.

"Yeah worst episode ever." Doug said quietly as he began walking away. I rolled my eyes at that before noticing where my and is. Or should I say _still_ is. I took my hand away from Benny's shoulder quickly and took a step closer to Sarah. Benny gave me a weird look. Sarah looked between us and shook her head.

"Seriously Ash, you're unbelievable." Sarah muttered quiet enough so only I can hear her. I glared at Sarah until a devious smile crept upon my face.

"Bonnie." I muttered to her. Then we both shared a look and burst out laughing.

"What?" Benny and Ethan asked which only made them laugh even more.

(*)

"White Chapel, a boring town with a one trophy high school and luke-warm lattes." We were all in Ethan's living room watching T.V. "And the only reason if you want to visit this place is if you want your show canceled, too."

"He doesn't seem bitter at all." Sarah said sarcastically.

"See that? We got on T.V.!" Benny said and Rory pumped his fist in the air while mouthing 'yes!'

"But this isn't the end of Doug Falconhawk. Starting next month I could come to your town and be playing a wicked prank on you and your friends! Get ready for Doug Falconhawk, Prankblaster!" Then it showed Doug shoving pie in someone's face as he was giving thumbs up at the camera. Next he was wearing a mustache, going to a door, knocking on it and then running away. That's the best he could do?

"Sweet, I can't wait to watch Doug prankblast some chump!" Benny said. He gets too excited sometimes.

"I'm just glad he won't be coming here again." I said. Then the commercial ended. "I should be getting home now." I said. I smiled and waved goodbye to everyone. Then I noticed Sarah had a mischievous look written on her face. I rolled my eyes at her. "Oh, wait I forgot my jacket in the kitchen." I said half to myself and Sarah smiled at me.

When I walked into the kitchen I noticed Benny was out on a food search.

"Since when did you get here?" I asked him. He smiled when he saw me and walked over to me.

"Since I got hungry." Benny said with a laugh.

"Isn't that always?" I joked. As we were laughing, I had this strange feeling that someone was creeping up behind me. I waved it off and continued to laugh with Benny. I felt hands push me forward, hard enough to make both me and Benny to fall on the ground. There was a thump and I opened my eyes to see me on top of Benny on the floor.

My eyes found their way to his and we stared at each other. A silence had hung over us now. I felt my cheeks heat up as I saw his face slowly turning pink.

"Uh…" Benny and I said at the same time. I began leaning in without knowing, as he was also. Whoa, what's happening?! I realized what was happening and got up off of Benny. I held out a hand for him to take, which he did, and helped him up, too.

"I-I'm uh…going home right…now." I said awkwardly.

"Uh…yeah," He said, nodding in agreement. I turned my head toward the direction of the doorway, hearing impatient groans and small light chuckles. I sped over to the doorway and came back with my hand on Ethan and Sarah's shoulder.

"Sarah, Ethan, what did you do that for?!" I asked them, well more like demanded for an answer. They just burst out laughing like crazy.

"We wanted to see how you two would react!" Ethan managed to get out.

"And our plan worked pretty well, didn't it Ethan?" Sarah asked between laughs while Ethan nodded in agreement.

"You two are unbelievable." Then I noticed Benny cracking up along with them. "Correction, you three are unbelievable." I corrected myself. Then I walked out the door. I sighed as I felt a rush of air beside me, knowing it was Sarah.

"What now?" I asked, annoyed.

"You two almost kissed!" She squealed. I widened my eyes as I remembered that almost happened another before.

"Yeah…uh…it's not like it happened before or anything…hehe." I said nervously. She caught on to my nervousness and grabbed my shoulders.

"Spill it." She said. I sighed.

"Remember that time when Benny left school to come after me? Well, err, he comforted me when I was upset and that kind of led to an almost-kiss. Which Rory interrupted." I said. Sarah let out a short scream.

"You two are like so perfect together!" She told me.

"Sarah, for the last time, I. Don't. Like. Him!" I exclaimed.

"You so like him!" She said with a laugh. Jeeze, she was in a very laughing mood today.

"So tell me, how are you and Ethan?" I asked her with a smirk. Sarah gave me a glare.

"Touché." She said. Then we both started laughing and began walking to who knows where. We completely forgot what our plans were.

And that's the end of Chapter 11! Next up in line is (drum roll please! ;)) 'The Brewed'! Oh and If you were curious about what Ethan and Benny were doing while the girls had their chat, they were doing almost about the same exact thing! Well, anyways R&R! ;)

~Mothflight13~


	12. The Brewed

Hey guys! I eavesdropped on my brother's conversation with his friends at school and I heard that they were planning on bringing eggs with them while trick or treating on Halloween! Looks like me and my BFF's got some planning to do. ;) Hope ya like the chapter! Enjoy~! ;)

Ashleigh's P.O.V

7: 45 p.m.

"Aw man, why can't we be at home watching 'So You Think You Can Fly'?" Benny whined as we hid behind a desk from the zombies who were trying to break through the door to the classroom. "Eating a meat lover's pizza?" I shook my head at them. Why am I stuck with these two?

"Yeah." Ethan agreed, frightened.

"Instead we are here with a bunch of zombies trying to eat our brains!" I hissed at them.

"Do you think we could outrun them?" Benny asked. Ethan and I gave him a look.

"We don't have to outrun them, we just have to outrun you!" I snapped.

"You know, I think they would go for your brain first there, honor roll." Benny said with an annoyed tone. I hissed at him, my fangs out and eyes glowing yellow. We all jumped when the zombies banged onto the door.

"Where's Sarah? We could really use her help right now." Ethan said while Benny let out a sigh.

"I don't think she was in a very…helping mood today."

9:40 a.m.

"Ashleigh!" I turned around and saw Sarah walking up to me. "Can you go to Ethan and Benny and call them Teethan and Benny Rabbit." I raised my eyebrow and let out a laugh at the nicknames.

"Sure." I said, walking down the hall to see the two talking to each other.

"Hey Teethan and Benny Rabbit." They both let out a groan.

"Did Sarah talk to you?" Ethan asked. I nodded.

"Hey, do you think you could beat this guy up for us?" Benny asked and pointed at me.

"…why?" I asked suspiciously. They mumbled something so quiet that I couldn't hear. "Wait, what?"

"For calling us names!" They both exclaimed in unison.

"So you want me to beat a guy up just because he called you names?" I said with my eyebrows raised. Seriously?

"Please?" They both begged with hopeful looks on their faces.

"No." I said, but of course, they had to beg. Ethan looked at Benny. Benny shook his head at his friend. I narrowed my eyes at their silent conversation. What were they planning?

Benny let out a sigh of defeat. Then he stepped closer to me. What were they trying to do? W-Wait, does Ethan think I like Benny too?! Ugggg!

"Come on, Ash. Please?" Benny tried and winked at me. I was definitely not going to fall for that. I took a step away from him and hissed, vamping out. He jumped back next to Ethan, who stood there in shock, as I walked away.

7:48 p.m.

More zombies began to bang against the door.

"We are so dead!" Benny screeched. "This is not fair! Why couldn't we get some…sign that this was going to happen?"

"Yeah just a hint would be nice." Ethan said in agreement.

"There was a warning, remember?" I said while looking at the two idiots. "Brains?"

9:20 a.m.

I was sitting in my Math class as I watched the teacher write 'brains' all over the chalkboard. That's weird…

7:52 p.m.

Benny, Ethan, and I rushed into the bathroom, closing the door behind us quickly.

"We're safe here. Trust me, teachers will never enter a students' washroom. It's like…an unwritten rule of education." Benny said with a smile. I gave him a look.

"Sure…right after the rule 'don't eat students' brains'!" Ethan said. We all rushed to the door as zombies tried to get in.

"You know whose fault this really is, Sarah's." Ethan and I looked at Benny. "Why don't you fight your own battles?" He said in a mocking voice. Then the zombies pushed harder.

"They're strong!" Benny screeched as he and Ethan tried to hold the door closed while I stood back with my arms crossed. I already knew who was on the other side.

"Did I miss anything?" Sarah said once she slipped past the door easily. I smirked and looked at the boys. They better hope she didn't hear what they were saying.

"Oh…W-we were just talking about you, about…um…hurray were saved!" Benny said. I rolled my eyes at that.

"We were worried about you." Ethan said. "I had a vision about what's turning people into zombies, I-it's coffee."

"I know, Lotta Latte's. I had a 'chat' with the folks down there." Sarah said. I gave her a knowing look. She didn't just have a chat.

"I-I tried to call you to warn you, but you never picked up." Ethan said in a serious tone.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I kinda lent my phone to Mr. Collingwood." Sarah said. The two boys gave her an impressed look while I just smiled at her, who returned the smile.

"Wait," Benny said and rushed over to the door, opening it up a little bit to peek through. "Alright, can we go now? I mean, after I wash my hands of course." Then he pointed to the sign on the door. I rolled my eyes.

"But there's nowhere to go! The streets are crawling with zombies and the longer we wait, the worst this thing gets." Sarah told us. "Don't you have some geek know-how on zombie fighting?" I looked at the boys expectantly. Of course they would know, half of their lives are filled with video games.

"Well, in every zombie movie it's always the same smash them in the head." Ethan spoke up.

"Except in Super Dead 4," Benny said, pointing at Ethan for a moment. "They cured the zombies with anti-zombie flax." Ethan's eyes widened at what must be an incredible idea.

"You're right, if we get a sample of the coffee maybe we can analyze it and find a cure, or…a weakness."

"Sounds like we're heading to the lab, let's go." Sarah and I both walked towards the door.

"Wait uh…I think we're going to need my ectoplasmic refractor from home." Ethan said. Then Benny let out a gasp.

"Oh, love that ectoplasmic refractor." Benny said.

"Here's the deal, you get the sample and I'll race to your house to get your ecto-thing and we meet in the lab in 10 minutes. Deal?"

"Um, the refractor is in my room, on my microscope, okay?" Ethan told her and she nodded.

"Oh, and Ashleigh, you stay here and protect these two." Then Sarah left me standing there. Wait, what, why is she leaving me here?! How dare she!

"Okay, she's leading them away, good." Then Ethan looked at us. "There should still be some coffee in the teacher's lodge, but first, we need to make a pit stop."

"Pit stop?" Benny repeated. "We're already here." Then he gestured to the stalls. I would have snapped at him, but I was too shocked that Sarah just left me here…

"Not that kind of pit stop." Ethan said and headed out the door. Benny waved a hand in front of my face. When I didn't answer he grabbed my hand and dragged me along with him.

(*)

"Whew, who would have thought that the bio lab had such big pig brains?" Benny said as he held a container up.

"Well, I guess I did." Ethan replied. We all stepped through the doors of the teacher's lounge and peeked around the corner. There were zombies everywhere! I mean it!

"Okay, it's over there, follow me." Ethan led us under a foosball table.

"A foosball table? Really? So unfair!" I muttered under my breath. Then a zombie walked past us.

"Okay, so we throw the fake brain," Ethan said and picked up the container. "Grab the coffee, and then we're home free."

"I…I don't think you understand the meaning of home free." Benny told him. I smacked his arm lightly as his phone started to ring.

"Dude, turn that thing off!" Ethan whispered to him, but Benny answered it anyway.

"Hello…What-I can't talk right n-wait, what? Really?" I glared at him. "That's amazing."

"Benny!" Ethan whisper-yelled. Benny looked at the both of us.

"Five hundred minutes, unlimited text, 30 bucks, that's good right?!" I took his phone from him and hit the 'end call' button. Benny looked at me as if I was crazy before grabbing the container.

"Okay fake brain," Then he unscrewed the top off and threw it across the floor. "Is a go." All of the zombies slowly stumbled towards the brain. The plan actually worked!

"Alright I'm going for it." Ethan said and slid out, going to the coffee table. Benny went closer to me as we watched Ethan grab the coffee. I felt weird…I don't know what it is. It's like the feeling I had when I 'accidently' was knocked into Benny and we ended up on the floor. My thoughts were interrupted by Ethan's screech of surprise. I quickly turned to look at him and saw that a zombie had scared him, thus making him drop the coffee sample.

"We'll get the coffee, you go!" Benny ordered and ran for the coffee table. I ran over to Benny, kicking my zombie English teacher to the ground. "Ash, go to Ethan. I'll hold them off!" Benny told me.

"Are you sure?" I said worriedly.

"Why, are you scared for me?" He teased with a smile. I hissed at him and sped out of the lounge.

"Hey Ethan." Ethan jumped as I appeared next to him, behind a wall.

"I think your turning into Rory!" Ethan exclaimed and I just rolled my eyes.

"Benny? Benny, is that you? Benny?" Ethan said before jumping again when Benny appeared around the corner. For some reason he smelled different. "Are you okay?"

"Never better, check this out." Benny said and held up a black container of coffee.

"Cool!" A muffled voice said from around the corner. The two boys jumped behind me, typical. Seriously, it's just Rory! "Is that hot chocolate?" I rolled my eyes and ripped his mask off.

"Was that really necessary?!" I snapped at him.

"Got you!" He said and took his mask back with a big smile. "Look what I swiped from the teacher's lounge. Hicks took it from me in September." Rory said, holding up his mask.

"Wait, you were in the teacher's lounge?" Ethan asked in surprise.

"Candy, games, T.V., couches-"

"Zombies!" Benny and I said at the same time.

"Really? I just thought they were all really grumpy." I face-palmed myself. Is he really _that _stupid?

"Whatever," Ethan sighed. "We have to get this coffee to the chemistry lab."

"Chemistry?" Rory repeated. "Boring, I'd rather smack me some zombies!" Then he put his mask back on. "RV away!" Then he sped off.

"We better rearm." Ethan said and walked over to the fire extinguisher on the wall. After he tried to get it off, he gave up and looked at me for help. I yanked it off with ease and handed it to him, smiling.

"Get this cure going, huh?" Benny asked with a fake smile as we began to walk to the lab. I gave him a suspicious look.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yep, never better!" I didn't believe him one bit.

(*)

Sarah ran up to us as we sat in the chemistry lab.

"Uh, thanks, did you see my mom?" Ethan asked, putting the ecto-slide thing under the telescope.

"We exchanged a few words." Sarah said vaguely. She looked at me and noticed that I was staring at Benny. She waved a hand in front of my face.

"Hey, Ash, you okay?" She asked. I blinked a few times before finally prying my eyes off of Benny.

"Yea, _I'm_ okay. But I don't know about him." I said and pointed at the spell master. I narrowed my eyes at Benny, who was sweating like crazy.

"Are you sure you're okay Benny? You look really sweaty." I asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder. For once I actually wished I had Ethan's vision power to see what's wrong with Benny.

"Yea, I'm fine! I'm pumped, let's do this zombie cure!" He said with an unconvincing smile and held onto his left arm. There was definitely something wrong with him.

"There's definitely something going on here." Ethan said, looking in the telescope. "These cells are like neurons, like brain cells but they're mutating." He said as he looked up from his telescope for a second.

"Okay, mutant neurons, cool." Benny said and nodded his head. My head flicked up toward the door as zombies started pounding onto it.

"Company! Speed up the geeking!" Sarah warned.

"You can't rush science!" Ethan objected.

"You can if you don't want your brain eaten!" She said and grabbed the fire extinguisher, spraying the zombies' arms away from the broken door window. The zombies finally backed away from the door.

"What happened? The neurons are gone." Ethan said in disbelief. "It just looks like plain old coffee now…i-it's like it cured itself just sitting there."

"Maybe it has to be fresh?" Sarah suggested as I was giving Benny another suspicious look. Then she sprayed the zombies again.

"Hot, that's why the zombies hate the fire extinguisher, its cold!" Ethan announced.

"Great, so…we just wait here until January?" Benny asked. I wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not, though.

"Can we just use the air conditioner?" I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. Benny pack up, we've got to fight our way into the mechanical room." Ethan said, smiling nervously.

"Who are you kidding?!" Sarah let out a sigh. "They'll break you like a fingernail. I'll do it."

"Oh, um, ha-ha, i-if you want to go." Ethan said, relieved. I rolled my eyes.

"Totally. The next time we rescue it's on us." Benny said with a fake smile. Then his smile suddenly dropped and was replaced by a more serious look. "Brains."

"Benny, what's up? You look really pale…and sweaty." Ethan said, worriedly. Then it hit me. That's why he smelled so different!

"Did you get bitten back there?" I asked, concerned.

"No, but how about up here." Benny said and lifted his sleeve up to reveal a zombie bite mark.

"Benny! Why didn't you tell me?" Ethan looked like he was about to scream.

"I-I thought you might…get cure…fix…pay." Then he looked over at Ethan with a tired look. "Can I bite your head?" I head shot up at that. I quickly pulled Ethan back a few steps. Then a thought occurred to me. This was all my fault.

(*)

"Just stay with me. Well, not right with me but ya know, because of the biting thing." Ethan said to Benny. Benny just sat there with his head on the table while I was pacing back and forth behind them.

"This is all my fault! I shouldn't have left him back there h-he just made me angry and…he probably did that on purpose just to get me out of there!" I exclaimed. I stopped pacing for a moment. How come I didn't notice that before?!

"Ash, I understand that you like him, but you shouldn't go around blaming yourself about what happened." Ethan said, jokingly. Or at least I _thought_ he was joking. He better be joking!

"This is _not_ the time for stupid jokes right now, Ethan! And in case you haven't noticed, I do not like him!" I hissed at him angrily. Ethan turned back to Benny.

"Yeah right." I heard him mutter under his breath with the super-hearing ability. I let it go, though. The door burst opened, allowing the zombies access to the lab that we were hiding in. This is not good!

"Benny? Benny!" Ethan shook Benny's shoulder. Then Benny made a quick move to turn around and pushing Ethan's arm off of him. Ethan backed away to the window. Why did Benny have to turn into a zombie?! Then hands broke through the window and started pulling at Ethan's shirt. Once I finally was brought to my senses and kicked down some zombies, Ethan rushed toward me from the window.

"Brains!" I turned around and saw that Mrs. Morgan was trying to get at us from the window.

"Mom?" Ethan asked, horrified. "Not you too…uh." The he grabbed the fire extinguisher and started to spray the zombies with it. I kicked a few down in the process. Then I noticed Benny going towards Ethan. I went up to him, about to punch him, but I couldn't do it. I don't know why, but I just couldn't do it.

Benny knocked the fire extinguisher out of Ethan's hands. He was only an inch away from biting Ethan. I finally brought myself to push him out of the way so he wouldn't bite Ethan. I felt guilty doing so though. Thankfully, there was a click and the zombies all went down to the floor. I went over to Ethan.

"You okay?" I asked him. He just nodded in response. Then Sarah came up to us. She looked around at the zombies curiously.

"We good?" She asked.

"Yeah, the zombies are all cooled off and catching some z's." Then he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly with a fake yawn. "I'm getting tired just looking at them."

"You know what we need? A coffee." She said, pointing at us.

"No, I'll pass thanks." Ethan said and walked over to where Benny was. I just silently stood there and stared guiltily at Benny. I felt Sarah staring at me but I refused to look up at her. I didn't care what she was thinking for a moment.

"Half cafe, low fat, mocha chino…no foam." Benny said with a groan while lying on the ground.

(*)

"And so, all over Whit Chapel, people are cranking the A.C, trapping their loved ones in freezers, and throwing ice cream at children. That's how yesterday's outbreak of hot coffee fever was frozen in its tracks by the common cold, thanks to local heroes like these." A news reporter then turned to a girl with very short curly black hair in a pink shirt and jeans and a boy with a gray shirt and a light blue jacket and jeans. They were both holding coffee.

"Hi, Lotta Latté coffee, it's all better now." The girl said, nodding at the boy. We were watching from the corner as it was raining. Sarah was under Ethan's umbrella while I was under Benny's umbrella. I was standing as far away from Benny as I could without getting soaked by the rain.

"I can't believe I liked that guy." Sarah said with her arms crossed.

"This stinks. We saved the day!" Benny whined, looking at Ethan. Ethan stared at him in shock.

"We? You almost bit my face off."

"I meant before that!" Benny said with a huff. As the boy's had their little argument, I noticed Sarah looking at me. I gave her a questioning look. She looked at the interviewers and then back at me. Oh I get it. I nodded at her with a smirk and she took off quietly, using the vampire speed.

"I'm sorry Benny, but we un-sunned heroes have to take the high road. Right, Sarah?" I smirked as the two boys shared looks of shock when they noticed that Sarah was gone. I nudged them and they both looked over at the interview as Sarah ran past the 'local heroes' and making them drop their coffee.

"Right, the high road." Sarah agreed, appearing next to Ethan again with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. I took another small step away from Benny. Sarah looked at me and shook her head.

"So Ash, Ethan told me how worried you were about Benny and how you were saying it was all your fault that he was bitten." Sarah said. Benny turned to me with a surprised look on his face. I glared at both Ethan and Sarah. Ethan smiled nervously while Sarah gave me a smirk.

"I bet you would, too, if it was Ethan that got bitten." I muttered quiet enough so that only Sarah can hear, though I think Benny heard too since he was now closer to me. Benny chuckled when Sarah glared back at me. Ethan looked at us, obviously confused. Benny slung an arm over my shoulder and pulled me close, smiling like an idiot. I glared at him, which made him take his arm away slowly. He was still smiling like an idiot, though, and winked at me. I noticed that I was still standing very close to Benny and I didn't really want to move. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. Everyone burst into laughter at how I handled that.

And…that's the end of Chapter 12. Sorry for the late update! Hm…..I wonder what the next chapter is gonna be. Oh n guess what? My birthday is coming in 20 days! Celebration! Ha-ha, lol. Anyways R&R! ;)

~Mothflight13~


	13. Why Does He Do This to Me?

Hey! I'm just gonna skip the intro and go right to the story. ~Enjoy! ;)

Benny: Wait isn't this the story where Ashleigh and I-

Me: Shh! You don't want to tell the reader's what happens before they even read the chapter you idiot! *hits him upside the head*

Benny: Ow! And don't forget that these * mean *Flashbacks*(the asterisks mean flashback)

Me: Okay then back to the story! ;)

* * *

Ashleigh's P.O.V

* * *

I was out for a bite in the park but it's hard to catch food when a lot of thoughts are on your mind. Why does he do this to me?

_*"Are you feeling okay?" He asked, staring into my eyes._

_"Oh I'm feeling more than okay." Then I grabbed his collar and pulled him down to my level, kissing him. When we pulled apart I smiled at him. He stood there looking stunned. *_

I also couldn't forget the time we almost-kissed once in the park,

_*"We're not afraid of you, we want to help you." I was wrong and Benny showed me that. This whole time I was thinking they were afraid of me when they were actually worried about me the whole time._

_I looked up at him to see him staring at me. I stared into his brown eyes. Then we started both started leaning in…*_

And when Sarah pushed me into him in the kitchen.

_*When I walked into the kitchen I noticed Benny was out on a food search._

_"Since when did you get here?" I asked him. He smiled when he saw me and walked over to me._

_"Since I got hungry." Benny said with a laugh._

_"Isn't that always?" I joked. As we were laughing, I had this strange feeling that someone was creeping up behind me. I waved it off and continued to laugh with Benny. I felt hands push me forward, hard enough to make both me and Benny to fall on the ground. There was a thump and I opened my eyes to see me on top of Benny on the floor._

_My eyes found their way to his and we stared at each other. A silence had hung over us now. I felt my cheeks heat up as I saw his face slowly turning pink._

_"Uh…" Benny and I said at the same time. I began leaning in without knowing, as he was also. Whoa, what's happening?! I realized what was happening and got up off of Benny.*_

We've been through a lot. But, why do I always feel weird around him? Again, why does he make me feel this way? I let out a sigh and continued my hunt, at least trying to pay attention.

* * *

Sarah's P.O.V

* * *

Ethan and I were thinking up ideas on our new project: Ashleigh and Benny. They both like each other, but they both also deny it. Well, Ashleigh does more than Benny. We were playing as matchmakers, so that meant we are going to get them together no matter what at some point.

"We could trap them in a room." Ethan suggested. I immediately shook my head.

"No because Benny could try to use a spell to get out or Ashleigh will break down the door." I said. We both sat there and began to brain storm a plan. Then the greatest idea I ever had came to my head. I gestured Ethan over and began telling him my plan…

* * *

Ashleigh's P.O.V

* * *

I sat down on a bench in the park and waited for the others to come. For some unknown reason, Sarah wanted to meet up with all of us at the park. I was already at the park so I had to sit here alone…and bored. I heard a twig crack behind me. I raised my head and looked around, but no one was there. I sighed and settled back down onto the bench. Hands covered my eyes from behind.

"Guess who." Benny, of course it was Benny.

"Is it Rory?" I asked sarcastically.

"How could you even mix me up with _him_?" Benny came around and sat next to me. I just shrugged at him.

"Is Sarah and Ethan with you?" I asked him. He shook his head. I let out a sigh and leaned back, letting out a groan.

"What's wrong?" He asked me with a hint of concern in his voice. I wasn't about to tell him that I couldn't get all of the awkward moments that we had out of my head.

"It's nothing." I sighed. He rolled his eyes and scooted closer to me. I could feel that strange feeling like butterflies in my stomach again. What was this feeling?

"Come on, you can tell me." He whispered into my ear. I felt a shudder go down my spine. Why? I have no idea. I shook my head at him.

"What can I do to make you tell me?" He asked.

"Nothing will make me tell you." I said with a smirk.

"I'm not so sure about that." He whispered and leaned closer to me. Oh no…w-what was he going to do? All I was thinking of is 'Move!' but I couldn't. It's like I was held there by a mysterious force. Did he put a spell on me?

He stopped when he was right in front of my face. I could feel his warm breath on my lips. Then he pulled away and tickled me.

"B-Benny….stop….it…r-right now!" I said between laughs. He stopped and got up, running away with a smile on his face.

"Oh you are so dead!" I yelled after him. I used my vampire speed to catch up to him. I then jumped onto him, holding his arms down to the ground, pinning him. "No fair, you cheated!" Benny protested.

"And what are you going to do about it?" I teased him. He smirked at me and pushed me off gently.

"Nothing," Benny replied. I seriously thought he was going to try something. That he was just tricking me. I eyed him suspiciously. He stood up and stuck out a hand to help me up. I grabbed it cautiously and began walking next to him. It was beautiful out. It was not too windy or too hot, the animals were softly chirping or squeaking in the woods, and the sun was setting which made the sky a beautiful orange-pink color.

I felt his warm hand rub against mine slightly before he quickly took it away. I was a little disappointed, but why should I care? I let out a quiet sigh. But of course he still heard it.

"What's up?" He asked. I shook my head at him for the second time today. He stopped walking and looked at me.

"Why won't you tell me?" Benny asked. You know, behind all of the dorkiness he was very sweet. I shrugged before noticing that we were on top of a hill. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down to lie on the ground next to him. We were silently watching the sun go down below the horizon.

I sat up. I still felt all weird inside…what's wrong with me?

"I don't think those two are coming." I said to Benny. Benny closed his eyes and opened them again.

"Your right, I think this was a set up!" Benny announced. My eyes widened. I bet it was! I clutched my fists in anger. I felt like punching something right now! My thoughts were cut off when I felt an arm drape around my shoulders and shake me lightly.

"Hey, don't be mad. It's okay, I mean we did have fun right?" He said and winked at me. I turned to look at him.

"I don't know… I'm sort of bored right now." I said, staring into his green-brown eyes. Then Benny looked away all of a sudden as if he was lost in thought.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Um, Ash? We're you really blaming yourself for me getting bitten by a zombie?" My eyes widened in shock. Well that came out of nowhere. I looked down at the ground and let out a sad sigh.

"Well, yeah, of course I did. Knowing you, I shouldn't have left you back there all alone…" I was cut off when he lifted my chin up to look at him.

"No, don't blame yourself. I didn't want you to get bitten or hurt so I made you get out. It was of my own stupidity that I got bitten, okay?" Benny said with a serious look. Then we both began leaning closer…and…

Wait a second, what am I doing?! I don't like him! I quickly pulled away and got up. I saw disappointment in his eyes before it disappeared entirely. He got up also, standing a little away from me.

"You know, I bet Ethan and Sarah are together right now." I let out a giggle at his statement.

"Isn't it obvious?" He gave me a confused look. I rolled my eyes at him for not getting it. Sarah and Ethan were obviously meant for each other. Well, at least Sarah has someone. I'll be alone for all of eternity, literally.

"Well, at least Rory didn't take any of the other hot babes." Benny said with a smirk. I raised my eyebrows at him and gave him a slight push on the shoulder.

"How are you supposed to get a girl if all you do is flirt?" I teased.

"You know, I would say that you're jealous." Benny said, still smirking. Whoa, he did not just go there!

"Wait, what? I am NOT jealous." I glared at him.

"Come on, you love me." He teased. I vamped out at him, hissing. He jumped back in surprise while I turned away.

"Why do you always do that?" Benny asked.

"Do what?" What was he talking about?

"You always hiss and vamp out at me, actually only me. Sarah and Erica never do that when I tease them, well at least Erica doesn't do it as much as you."

"Because you make me angry." I stated.

"Yea but, how exactly do I make you angry? All I am doing is teasing you right now." Benny said. I clenched my fists in anger.

"Maybe it's because you always annoy me, you used a potion to make me fall in love with you, and Sarah and Ethan keep teasing me by saying I like you and it's driving me crazy!" I growled at him. He looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

"Well then, if I annoy you so much why do we even bother to hand out?!" Benny said angrily. Then he began stomping across the street and not knowing that a truck was coming his way really, really fast.

"Benny!" I called out to him but he was frozen right in the middle of the street in fear. I looked at the truck, and then at Benny. I knew what I had to do. I sped towards him, going as fast as a fledgling could, and knocked into him. We both landed in the grass and out of the street as the truck zoomed past.

Okay, for one thing that truck was going way to fast. Then I looked down at Benny and quickly got off of him. He looked like he was knocked out. I felt the back of his head and noticed that a large bump was beginning to form.

"I'm so sorry." I said with a tear sliding down my cheek. I made him run out into the street and almost get hit by a car. Why do I always put him in danger? I leaned closer to him. I let out a sigh of relief once I noticed he was still breathing and his heart was still pumping. I stared at his face.

He looks kind of cute when he's asleep. After what just happened, I didn't care what I was thinking. Or why I did what I did. I had leaned closer to him and kissed him softly on the lips. It was a nice, sweet kiss, too. I pulled back and got up. He was knocked out and wouldn't remember what happened, so it's okay that I just did that. It was just in the heat of the moment, okay. Just one kiss doesn't mean I like him…right? Oh well.

Benny let out a groan of pain. He was still waking up from unconsciousness so I helped him up and put his arm around my shoulder, holding on to him tightly. I then sped to his house and knocked on the door.

"Oh, what happened?" Grandma Weir asked when she opened the door. I walked in and settled him onto the couch.

"Benny hit his head, that's all." I said with a small smile. "Tell him to call me when he wakes up, please." Then I left out the door, smiling on the way home. Man that was one long day.

* * *

And…that's the end of chapter 13! Hope you guys liked it. Sorry for making it short….oh well. Oh I forgot, THEY KISSED! Well, technically Ashleigh kissed him and he won't know about it….until later, but it's still a kiss. Okay so next up is 'Three Geeks and a Demon' I believe. Anyways R&R! ;)

~Mothflight13~


	14. Three Geeks and a Demon

Hey! There's not much to say except that I would like to inform you all that Benny and Ashleigh are not dating...yet. Enjoy~! ;)

Ashleigh's P.O.V

"Hey Ash, are you there?" An elbow nudged me in the ribs while I was lost in thought. Lately, an annoying voice kept mocking me in my head by saying 'You kissed him. You kissed him…' It was just so annoying and I did not mean to do it! It was in the heat of the moment okay! I turned to face Sarah, who was giving me a questioning stare.

"Um…yeah, you know, just thinking." I replied to her.

"You mean as in thinking about your date with Benny in the park? What happened anyway? Did you guys kiss?" She asked me with a smile.

"Okay for the last time, Sarah, it was not a date and I do not like him. Nothing really happened. We…we just went for a walk until..." I stopped. I wasn't sure how I would tell her about the truck accident without accidently saying that I kissed him.

"Until what?" She looked at me expectantly.

"Until I got angry at him for teasing me, making me vamp out at him and saying he was annoying, then he got angry and ran across the street when a truck was coming so I had to save him. He went unconscious from a bump on his head and I hope he doesn't remember-"I covered my mouth with my hand. I can't believe I almost said that. She stared at me.

"You know what? I'll tell you later. Race you to Ethan's!" I said to her and was gone in the blink of an eye.

(*)

I rang the doorbell at Ethan's house as Sarah appeared beside me. His cute little sister Jane answered the door.

"Oh, hey Sarah and Ashleigh!" She said and invited us in. "Ethan, your babysitter's here. Oh and so is your girlfriend Benny!" She shouted up the stairs.

"Why do you keep saying that? I am not his girlfriend!" I complained.

"Hey guys." Sarah said with a smile when the boys walked into the room. Benny smiled at me, I looked away. I just…needed to be away from him for a little while. I don't feel very comfortable about the kiss, especially if he doesn't know about it.

"Hi." Ethan greeted in an unenthusiastic tone. Sarah and I laughed when we saw Mr. Morgan wearing an old fashion suit.

"Oh, look at you all dressed up for senior prom." Sarah said.

"Nice suit!" I said with a small laugh. We walked over, standing near the guys.

"Check out Miami Vice, stylish." Benny complimented, pointing at Mr. Morgan's suit.

Mr. Morgan popped up his collar and pointed his fingers at Benny in the shape of a gun. "Freeze turkey." He said in a very low voice.

"Whoa, look out!" Benny said with an awkward chuckle, holding up his hands. We all laughed at that.

"Ethan's mom thought it would be fun to wear the same thing we wore to our senior prom." He explained, smiling at Sarah and me.

"I think it's really cool that you two are chaperoning the senior citizen prom." Sarah said. I nodded in agreement.

"Oh…senior prom! I just got that." Benny spoke up and looked at the three of us. Everyone gave him a look while I just smiled and rolled my eyes. What do you expect from Benny?

Then the door opened and Grandma Weir walked in with a big smile.

"So, who's ready to party?" She asked, shaking her hips when she said 'party'.

"Grandma…you look…" Benny said, staring at his Grandma in surprise.

"Hot?" Ethan offered with an awkward smile. Benny gave him a horrified look. It was hard to keep from laughing.

"Thank you sweetie!" She said to Ethan before turning to her grandson. "You look a little surprised dear. Can't a grandma get her groove on?" Now Benny was giving his grandma a horrified look.

"I have no idea how to answer to that." Benny replied, shaking his head. High heels began clicking down the steps as Mrs. Morgan came down in an old-style blue prom dress.

"Okay, so what do you think?" She asked excitedly. "This is the exact same dress that I wore for my senior prom."

"It's a little 1981, isn't it?" Grandma Weir asked.

"Well, yea, that's the point." She replied.

"Mom I bet it looked great thirty years ago." Ethan smiled at her.

"Yea, Grandma can lend you something out of her closet." Benny added. That wasn't much help doofus.

"Okay, maybe I should change." Mrs. Morgan said and began stepping up the stairs before Grandma Weir spoke up.

"Oh no, I don't want to miss the vote for prom queen." Then she turned to Ethan and Benny. "I'm the three to one favorite. Let's drop it likes it's hot!" She headed towards the door. We all smiled as Ethan's parents followed.

"Okay, okay, it's okay." Mrs. Morgan muttered to her husband.

"Yes, yes, goodnight and have fun guys." Mr. Morgan said and left once we all waved goodbye.

"Okay," Ethan turned around and looked at his watch. I stayed as far away from him and Benny as possible. I didn't want Ethan to have a vision about me and Benny at all. "Jacuzzi Time Machine starts in t-minus-2 minutes." We all nodded and headed off into different directions.

"I'll get the drinks." Benny said.

"I'll get the popcorn." Sarah stated and turned away from me and Jane. Jane reached out to Sarah to stop her for a moment.

"Can I stay up late tonight?" Jane asked.

"If you promise not to tell your parents that we're letting you watch Jacuzzi Time Machine." Sarah said, pointing at the little girl.

"Deal." Jane agreed and followed Ethan into the living room. I was left standing there. I sighed and went into the living room.

(*)

Jane plopped down onto the pillow she put next to me on the floor in front of the coffee table. Ethan and Benny were sitting on the couch. Sarah walked over with a bowl of popcorn in her hands right when Benny sat down on the couch.

"Hey, that's my spot!" Sarah snapped at him.

"What? I always sit beside Ethan on movie night." Benny stated. Sarah gave him a look with her eyebrows raised slightly.

"Oh…I get it. You two want to…" He raised his eyebrows and looked from Ethan to Sarah and back to Ethan. "Canoodle." Sarah gave him a weird look.

"No we don't." She said. Yeah…stop denying it Sarah.

"As if, canoodling is the absolute last thing I would want to do." Ethan stated. Sarah stared at him.

"Well, you know, not like…the last thing in the world…" Ethan added quickly. Benny looked at the two again before clapping his hands on his knees.

"A-Alright then." Then he got up and Sarah soon replaced his spot, popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth. I flinched when Benny took a seat next to me on the floor. Benny smiled and winked at me before the movie began to start.

Next thing we know, we heard screaming, a loud thump, and the TV went all staticy. We all screamed no as another thump was heard right outside the window behind us.

"Ahhhh!" None other than Rory screamed before he hit the ground. "I've really got to work on my roof landings." He croaked. We all looked at each other.

"Rory…ugh…" Ethan groaned.

(*)

"They just whirl pooled into the 80's. Now their leg warmers are all wet!" Benny exclaimed excitedly as he stared at the still frizzy TV. I threw my piece of pizza crust into the box. Then he clapped his hands together. "My favorite part is coming up."

"How do you know? It's all static!" Sarah said, obviously fed up with all of his talking.

"He's Benny that is just the way he is." I said and let out a sigh. Benny gave me a playful glare, which I didn't return. Benny looked at before shaking it off.

"Because we're 92 minutes in." Benny said to Sarah like it was obvious.

"He knows this movie off by heart." Ethan explained to us.

"That's really pathetic." I half-heartedly nodded in agreement. No one noticed though. It's actually pretty weird, at other times people would have asked what's wrong and I still wouldn't have told them. I guess…no one really cares anymore.

"I'm so bored!" Rory groaned from the table in the middle of the kitchen that he was lying on and currently throwing an apple up and down.

"Hey, if you hadn't knocked out the satellite dish we'd all be enjoying Jacuzzi Time Machine right know!" Benny shouted angrily.

"Do you think Grandma is making out with her boyfriend right now?" Jane asked us. I made a disgusted face at the thought of that while everyone else groaned in disgust.

"Jane!" Sarah stated in disgust.

"Come on…" Ethan said at the same time when Rory said, "Ugh…"

"Ew…"Benny said quietly.

"Don't you have some cards?" Sarah asked. I noticed that Benny kept looking at me strangely as I stared down at my empty plate of food with an emotionless expression on my face.

"My parents might have some old board games in the basement." Ethan told us. Everyone got up except me. I didn't hear him because I was lost in thought. Benny turned his head at me when he was standing at the doorway to the basement.

"You coming Ash?" He called out, snapping me out of my trance. I let out a sigh and got up, walking right past him with my eyes on the floor ahead of me.

(*)

Rory was shooting himself with a fake toy gun with Jane as the rest of us looked around the shelves for games.

"Okay, we've got Math-a-lot Village." Sarah said. Benny shook his head.

"Too much math."

I looked around the shelves in front of me.

"How about word strike?" I asked.

"Requires spelling, you got anything with the nice non-educational flavor?" Benny asked Ethan. I turned around when Ethan let out a gasp.

"Check this out." He said, turning around with a very dusty old box. "Spirit Speaker. Host a séance to make contact with the Spirit World." Then he blew at the dust on the top, making us all breathe it in and cough.

"Now were talking." Benny croaked out. "Meet up with some honeys from the other side." All the boys smiled at that. I flinched a little.

"What's a séance?" Rory asked and looked down at the box.

"It's like a ritual conducted to make contact with spirits." Ethan explained.

"Dead spirits? Those things give me the creeps." Sarah said. I nodded.

"Me too."

"I thought they were band from toy stores." Sarah added.

"This one looks seriously old." Ethan said as he inspected the box.

"I don't think we should mess with it guys." Sarah told us, eyeing the box suspiciously.

"What's the big deal, it's just a board game." Benny said. He looked at me. Our eyes met before I quickly looked away. I didn't need to look at him to tell that he was giving me a weird look.

"It's what it represents that scares me!" Sarah snapped.

"Oh come on, just one little game…unless you're scared." Ethan looked at the both of us.

"Yea I'm a chicken, bock-bock. Ashleigh, Jane, and I are going to play dress up. Try not to make a mess." Then she pulled me along with her and Jane.

(*)

"So when are you and Benny going to start dating?" My eyes widened at Jane. I was lying on her bed while she and Sarah played dress-up.

"Like never." I told her and leaned my chin onto my arms.

"Ash, you guys spent like about 2 whole hours together at the park and you don't call that a date?" Sarah said to me.

"We were just waiting for you and Ethan, when you never came!" I snapped at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Then why are you trying to avoid him? You haven't said one word to him all night." I looked around the room awkwardly trying to avoid her gaze.

"It's nothing, okay?" I told them.

"Well, do you at least like Benny?" Jane asked.

"No-"I was going to tell her no but Sarah beat me to it.

"Yes she does, but she just denies it." Jane nodded her head in understanding.

"No I do not!" I said.

"See?" Sarah said, gesturing her hand at me. I began to get angry.

"Just because I kissed him when he was unconscious does not mean I like him!" I snapped at them. They both stared at me wide eyed in surprise. (Hey that rhymes! ;))

"You kissed him?!" Sarah asked in disbelief. There was no backing out of this now.

"Well, err, maybe when I pushed him out of the way of the truck and he hit his head that made him get knocked out…" I said nervously.

"Wait a second, so he doesn't even know about it?" Sarah asked. "Why won't you tell him?!"

"Like I said before, just because I kissed him does not mean I like him." I replied.

"Then why did you kiss him?" Jane asked.

"I-I don't r-really…know…" I said, crossing my arms and looking down at the ground. Why did I kiss Benny?

Then suddenly we heard banging downstairs. Sarah walked over to the door.

"Guys, what are you doing down there?" Sarah called down to them.

"Nothing!" The trio screamed back. I scoffed.

"I doubt it is just a 'nothing'." I said, using my fingers to make quotes around the word 'nothing'. Then there was another large crashing noise. Sarah looked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I'll go check on the three idiots." I walked down the stairs and into the living room to see Benny, Ethan, and Rory sitting around the box with their fingers on the board. The middle of the board was glowing blue. I watched them from the doorway.

"Hands off." Ethan read from the glowing ball.

"Hands off what, the board?" Benny said and they looked at each other.

"Yes, yes, it said yes!" Ethan exclaimed.

"What do we do?" Rory asked quickly.

"T-Take your hands off the board!" Benny commanded and all the boys took their hands off of the board. Then the board started shaking and going all crazy while the boys started to freak out.

"That's the number 2 rule. Do not take your hands off the board unless the ghost says goodbye or it can escape the spirit world!" Ethan cried out.

"But it told us to let go!" Rory said.

"Of course it did it is a ghost from another land and now it wants out!" Benny shouted.

"I think you mean another world." Ethan said to Benny.

"Yea, that!" Benny shouted at Rory and pointed at Ethan. Then wind or something began building up above the board. Okay, what the heck was happening?! Suddenly a red light shot up and everything just…stopped. The boys let out gasps of relief.

"Is the ghost in your bodies?" Benny asked and the boys began to feel all over themselves. "It's not on mine. I would definitely feel it if it was in mine."

"Uh, I don't feel any different." Rory spoke up.

"Maybe it never left the board." Ethan suggested. "Grab that." Then they put the top cover back onto the box.

"What the heck just happened?!" I said, holding a hand to my chest. They all jumped and looked at me in surprise.

"Wait a second, what if the ghost is in her?" Ethan whispered to Benny.

"Don't worry I'll try something to make sure." Benny whispered back. Then he turned his head back to me. "Um, Oh! Ash, do you remember that date we had a few days ago and that we kissed?" I stared at him in shock. How did he find out?! Then I remembered it was just a trick. I flinched before glaring at him and hissed.

"That did not happen at all! You were almost hit by a truck!" The three boys glanced at each other. Benny glanced at me for a moment. He probably saw panic flash across my eyes because I did not want him to find out that I kissed him. He gave me a look that said 'we'll-talk-later.' I nodded at him before his eyes were no longer on me, but on something behind me. I turned around and saw Sarah, looking a lot different. I slowly backed away until I was standing next to the boys.

"Hey Sarah… I don't know what your babysitter's done to herself, but I like it." Benny said. I sent him a quick glare.

"Does anyone else think that Sarah looks a little…different?" Ethan asked. Sarah stretched her arms out, making books fall off of the shelf, and the TV started swirling in a weird way on the screen. Then she just suddenly began moving, without using her feet, into the kitchen.

"Nah." Benny said and we all turned to follow her. We all stopped and stared at Sarah, who was on top of the middle kitchen table sniffing the air. "Okay, maybe I see what you're getting at." Sarah sped down to the fridge, kneeled down, and began to eat food. She threw some at us at the same time.

"I've never seen a girl eat like that!" Rory exclaimed, ducking the food she threw.

"Sarah…why don't we just-"Ethan was interrupted when Sarah said something to us in gibberish. "Oh…definitely not Sarah."

"You think!" I snapped at him.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ethan asked the others, totally ignoring me.

"The ghost that escaped from the séance board-"Rory began.

"Found a body it liked." Ethan finished.

"Can't say I blame it." Benny said with a smile. "You got to admit, she looks like a lot more fun." Then Rory and Ethan screamed as more stuff we're thrown at them.

"Okay, if she wasn't trashing my house!" Ethan exclaimed. Then Sarah grabbed a chocolate cake and set it on the table. "Oh no, no, no not the cake. Please no, please, please, my mom just made that cake for her book club tomorrow and she researched for recipes…all week! Please, don't!" Sarah let out a demonic yell and slammed her hands into the cake, devouring it.

"I like her style." Benny said. I nudged him hard in the ribs.

"Ethan, where's Sarah?" Jane called from upstairs.

"We think she's been possessed by a ghost from another land." Rory called back casually.

"Rory!" Ethan said. "Uh, she's just getting you guys a snack." Ethan called back up to her. "She'll be right up."

"I have got to try that cake." Benny said and walked around us. I was about to reach for his hand when he walked past to stop him, but I decided not to.

"Benny!" Ethan whined.

"So what, it's not like your mom can feed it to her book ladies now." Benny said. Sarah did a hiss/yell at him when he reached for the cake. "Okay…it's your cake. I get it." Then he backed off and stood next to me.

"Sarah, Sarah…are you in there?" Ethan asked her. Now she was licking the cake off of her fingers. She said more gibberish and sped past us. We followed her and saw her holding a trophy.

"Stop, stop, okay, put down the trophy." Ethan said, freaking out.

"Dude, it's just a bowling trophy." Benny said.

"No! It is the only trophy my dad had ever won, ever." Then Sarah threw down the trophy, thus breaking it. Ethan let out an angry groan.

"Okay, that's it! This party is over! I demand you to go back to the board, or wherever it is you came from!" Ethan demanded angrily. Sarah glared at him. I debated if I should fight her off or not. I don't want to hurt her…

"Big mistake!" Benny screeched through his teeth. Sarah opened her mouth and a screaming wind came out at us. Then she sped upstairs. We heard Jane scream.

"Jane?!" We all said at the same time. I sped up the stairs quickly while the boys followed. I stared at the door that was glowing red inside. Ethan's room.

"Uh, guys, I think I know where she is." Rory said when he was next to me. He opened the door and the three let out a scream when they say a red-eyed Sarah. Then she shut the door on us. We all rushed down the stairs.

"What…the heck…was that?!" Benny spoke up.

"Let's just say that the stupid demon you three idiots let out is now in Sarah's body." I snapped at them.

"This was a bad idea! I told you a séance was a bad idea!" Benny said.

"What? It was your idea!" Ethan scoffed.

"Okay, now is not the time to be throwing blame around, Ethan! But as long as we're on that topic, I'm the one who has asked a psycho ghost in!" Benny yelled and pointed at Rory.

"It was an accident!" Rory protested.

"Okay, let's assess, we have an evil demon who has taken possession of a fledgling-vampire's body, who has trapped your little sister inside your bedroom." Benny said.

"Right." Ethan and Rory said. I just stood there with my arms crossed.

"Well then, there is only one thing to do." Benny told us. We all glanced at each other, confused.

(*)

I lead the trio up the stairs. For some reason, they thought wearing a sun hat, bowl, and helmet would protect them along with bats and butterfly nets. I will never understand. We opened the door and walked in slowly. Rory opened the door to the closet and we saw Jane sitting there, hugging a stuffed animal, whimpering. I gave her a look of sympathy before I followed the boys towards Sarah. Sarah was typing up stuff on Ethan's computer.

"What's it doing?" Benny whispered to us.

"She's changing my status." Ethan said while staring at the computer screen. "To jammin' with my babysitter in my Star Trek jammies!" I let out a small giggle.

"Ha, burn!" Benny said.

The demon turned to us and Ethan gasped in fear. Way to be a man Ethan… Then the demon said something gibberish again and made the door to the closet magically shut, which made Jane scream.

"Okay, we're not leaving until you give me my sister back." Ethan demanded. I stepped behind Benny as Sarah opened her mouth and this weird goo came out at the boys. They all screamed in disgust and ran out.

"Wow, great plan guys!" I yelled and walked out, with no trace of goo on me. The door shut behind me when I finally caught up to the boys.

"What is this?" Rory asked.

"I don't know, I feel so dirty!" Benny said in disgust. I appeared next to him. "How come you don't have any of this stuff on you?"

"I hid behind you." I said with a smirk. He gave me yet another playful glare. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Wait…hey wait its ectoplasm, the physical manifestation of paranormal energy." Ethan explained.

"Oh, cool!" Benny and Rory both exclaimed together. Benny reached into his back pocket and took out his phone.

"Check this out, it's an EFN app that I geo n rate to analyze paranormal activity. Whoa, these are some high ratings we've got here." Benny said.

"Okay," Ethan muttered.

"Well, I'll be leaving now!" Benny said and started walking down the rest of the steps.

"No!" We all said, Rory blocking him while I grabbed onto his arm.

"We have to think this through. What…would the ghost busters do?" Ethan asked. I raised my eyebrows at this.

"Well, they use streams of lightning plasma to suck ghosts into their containment boxes." Benny told us.

"Do we have any of that stuff?" Rory asked.

"No, all we have that sucks in stuff is a vacuum." Ethan replied.

"My dad has a leaf blower that we can kick into reverse." Benny added. "Nothing is strong enough to hold a spirit as nasty as this, though."

"Well, there is one thing I know of that can suck up spirits and trap them." Ethan said. I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Please tell me that you're not thinking about what I think you are thinking about." I pleaded. Ethan just gave me a 'sorry' look. I let out a groan.

(*)

"Once we suck the soul out, we are going to need a place to contain it." Ethan said as he shoved his way through the dirt.

"The Cubile Animus?" Benny asked. "Seriously, this is a really bad idea, I mean if a séance is bad this is a really majorly messed up bad idea!" Ethan stopped shoveling and let out a pant, staring at Benny.

"Are you going to help us, or not?"

"Are you really sure we should be doing this?" Benny said nervously. Just then, a red chair was thrown out the window, hitting the ground with a large crash.

"My lucky…board cube?!" Ethan said in shock as more stuff was thrown out. "Oh, come on, my star projector! That was a gift!" Then something really big was thrown down and cracked into little pieces.

"She better not throw my limited edition Heckbots super flyer!" Ethan said angrily.

"Dig." Benny said and began to help digging. I stared at the small box Benny had picked up in his hands.

"Let's do this." Ethan said right when his precious item was thrown out. "Okay!" He said angrily, throwing the box down in angry. "Stop throwing my stuff!" I looked down at the box to see a blue mist coming out of it. I-It was probably nothing… My phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out and saw a baby picture of Ethan. It was actually pretty cute.

"Hey Ethan, why did you just text me one of your baby pictures?" Rory chuckled. Benny looked at it and let out an 'awe.' Ethan took the phone from Rory and started, horrified, at the screen.

"Oh, she just e-mailed this to the _entire_ school. Oh, that's it." He handed the phone back to Rory. "Now it's on." He bent down to pick up the box. Then he began to run back to his house. The boys began to follow. I stood there with my head turned to the ground, staring at the blue mist as it was slowly absorbing into the ground. Am I really imagining this?

"Ashleigh are you okay?" I turned to look at Benny. Should I tell him about the blue mist…not yet.

"Yeah…I'm coming. You go ahead, I'll catch up." He hesitantly nodded and ran off. I took one last glance at the ground before following Benny.

(*)

"Okay, I've secured the Cubile Animus." Ethan said.

"Right, let's get your sister back." Benny agreed.

"Let a rip!" Ethan said. Benny pulled the trigger for the leaf blower. It didn't work. We all stared at it in confusion. "Go again." It failed, again. "Did you check the fuel?"

"Yes I checked the fuel, I already told you twice that I filled it up." Benny told him, pulling the trigger again.

"Maybe the uplinks you made for the tubing is malfunctioning." Ethan suggested, checking the tube.

"Oh here we go, so everything I built is faulty, everything you built is golden." Benny said angrily.

"You know, I don't like your tone." Ethan replied, just as angry.

"Oh, really…?" Benny said sarcastically.

"Yes really, you always get defensive whenever-"Ethan cut off by Benny. It continued back and forth.

"Defensive? Defensive-"(Benny)

"Yes your defensive-"(Ethan)

"You-"(Benny)

"You always-"(Ethan)

"Defensive, you're really pulling that card right now?"(Benny)

"Guys! Guys!" Rory yelled, stopping the argument. Thank goodness Rory saved them right before I stepped in. "Did you try the power switch?" Benny and Ethan looked at each other as Rory pressed the power button, thus turning it on. An awkward silence now hung over all of us. Benny smiled awkwardly, obviously embarrassed, and pulled the trigger. This time it worked.

The boys let out some 'yea's' and 'oh yea's' before Benny said, "Alright, we're getting us a demon!" Then they ran up the stairs. I rolled my eyes and followed.

(*)

All of us stepped into Ethan's room and things were floating around.

"Hey, I like what you've…done to the place." Rory said. Sarah was currently drawing on the walls.

"Those are some kind of demonic symbols." Ethan explained to us. Then Sarah slowly turned around to face us.

"Is it wrong that I still think she's hot?" Benny asked. I sent him a glare before turning back to Sarah.

"Okay, you're going to give me back my sister and get back in that board or else." Ethan told her.

"Or else?" The demon said something I could finally understand.

"Or else we're going to take care of this White Chapel style!" Ethan exclaimed. I smirked at the demon. It really doesn't know what it's messing with.

"Yea, you tell him!" Rory shouted. That's when Sarah said something gibberish again.

"Alright, hot or not let's waste this demon!" Benny shouted from the end of the leaf blower.

"Yea, pull it!" Ethan told Rory. Rory grabbed the trigger and pulled it as hard as he could without breaking it.

"Jane, run!" Ethan called out and Rory ran behind us to open the closet.

"Come on!" Rory said to Jane, who ran out screaming, and closed the door behind him, following Jane.

"Ah, demon of the night, get the heck into this leaf blower!" Benny shouted while I helped them hold it still. Purple mist began to suck out of Sarah and into the leaf blower. "Keep sucking!" Sarah fell to the floor after all of the purple mist was sucked out of her. Benny and Ethan cheered.

"Ow…my head. What happened?" Sarah asked, getting up with a hand on her head. I rushed next to her, helping her stand up.

"I-It was Rory's fault." Benny and Ethan said at the same time. Then the door opened quickly to reveal Rory on the other side with his hand on the door knob.

"I heard that!" He said. Sarah looked around confused. I let out a laugh.

"I'm just surprised that the boys made it through the day without needing your help. You actually needed their help this time." I said with a smile.

(*)

We all rushed around, tidying up the place as fast as we could. Then the door opened and we rushed to sit down like nothing ever happened.

"Hey mom, hey dad." Ethan said as casual as he could.

"Hey guys." Mrs. Morgan said to us.

"How was the uh senior prom?" He asked his parents.

"Well, it was a little slower than I remembered." She replied.

"Where's Grandma?" Benny spoke up.

"The captain of the lawn bowling team took her to the 'Pancake Palace' for the midnight buffet." His mother replied. "Yea, I don't know where she gets her energy. I'm going to bed."

"I'll be right up." Mr. Morgan said to his wife before turning to his son. "So, I understand that you're the new president of the White Chapel Justin Beiber fan club." I tried hard not to laugh.

"What?" Ethan asked in surprise.

"Well, Rory's parents were working the desert table and they showed us your status update. Are you um, sure you want to sign up for figure skating?" Mr. Morgan asked. If that was Sarah that did that and not the demon then I would've laughed right now.

"Okay dad…thanks." Ethan said, walking over to his dad. "Nothing to worry about."

"Okay, goodnight." His dad said with a smile and headed up the stairs.

"Justin Beiber really?!" Ethan asked Sarah.

"It wasn't me remember!" Sarah said. Ethan let out a sigh.

"Did you take care of the Cubile Animus?" Ethan asked Benny.

"Yea, I hid it really well. That thing is never going to bother us again." Benny said. I suddenly felt a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I shuddered, knowing that something bad just happened somewhere. I turned around after feeling everyone's eyes on me.

"Um, you okay there Ash?" Sarah asked.

"Uh…yea, nothing is wrong…I just have to check on something real quick." I said and sped out the door to the dirt mound. I let out a gasp when I saw that the blue mist was still there. H-He came back. I can't believe he came back! Should I tell the others? No…he might not even bother us this time. I let out a sigh and began to walk back down towards Ethan's house on the sidewalk when I felt arms wrap around my sides. I froze and sniffed the air. I let out a sigh of relief when I found out it was just Benny.

"You okay?" He asked me in a sweet voice. Even though I enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms for some reason I turned around to face him, unraveling his arms from me.

"Yea." I replied, crossing my arms.

"Hey, um, I've been meaning to ask you this…what exactly happened when I went unconscious? Earlier today you hesitated before answering my random question and I also saw panic in your eyes when I said that." He informed me. I stared at the ground. Should I tell him…or come up with another lie?

"Um, well I was just kind of upset about making you stomp out into the street and almost get hit by a truck. That's all…" I said very quietly.

"No, Ash, I know there is more to that. You panicked when I said 'and we kissed'." He reached down and grabbed both my hands in his. I was surprised at his fast move. I stared into his eyes. "Just tell me, please."

"It was all in the heat of the moment…it was accident Benny, I didn't mean to do it really-"I said until he interrupted me again.

"Wait, did what?" He asked. I let out a sigh.

"This." I murmured. I stood up onto my tippy-toes and my lips met his for the first time since that day when he was unconscious. I kissed him soft and gently before pulling away. He stood there, stunned. "It doesn't change anything between us, though. Like I said, it was all in the heat of the moment." I saw disappointment cross his face. He snuck a kiss to my cheek before he grabbed my hand in his gently and lead us to Ethan's door. "I'm allowing this just this once." I muttered to him. Before the door opened I kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear. "Thanks for understanding."

And….that's the end of chapter 14! O.M.G they kissed! For real this time! Oh and this is the longest chapter I have ever written, literally, with 30 pages and 5,978 words! Well, it looks like Ashleigh has another secret to keep from all of us, even the readers. Stay tuned to find out what happens next in Chapter 15: ReVamped Part 1!

I would also like to tell you guys that I'm in a bit of a writer's block. I just can't think of a way to have Ashleigh become a vampire without copying what Sarah did! I want it to be about her saving Benny, and also not killing anyone in the process (Well, except vampires that are killed with the stakes and all). I open to any ideas in review or pm, I honestly don't care, I just need help, if you're willing to. Anyways R&R! ;)

~Mothflight13~


	15. ReVamped Part 1

Hey peoples! Nothing new except that it's almost my birthday! Party time! Oh and don't forget, ~Enjoy! ;)

Ashleigh's P.O.V

"You did what!" I flinched as Sarah screamed at me. It was like about almost a week later and I just told Sarah how I kissed Benny and told him that it doesn't change anything between us. Yep, it was that bad. I knew she would react to it like this. "I cannot believe you! So, you just kissed him and told him to back off? Why in the undead world would you do that?!"

"Maybe it has to do with me being a fledgling." I said with a sigh.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sarah asked in confusion.

"It means that I'll be 17 forever when he'll grow up and find someone else normal that could actually be with him." I told her and I saw as the realization dawned upon her.

"Well, that's why you should make it last." Sarah said softly, putting her hand on my shoulder. I nodded at her.

"I should get home now." I turned to leave after a sad sigh and walked down the street. Why did this have to happen to me? And what about the blue mist? Is he back yet?

I suddenly felt a cold breath hit my ear. I stopped suddenly and my body stiffened. I knew who it was right away. He's finally back.

"I know you saw me come out of that stupid box. What I wonder is why not tell the others? Are you to afraid, or are you so wrapped up in your love life that you don't even notice?" His whisper echoed in my mind as he walked around me. Why couldn't I have a stake with me right now?! I flinched as he took a step closer, causing me to take a step back. "Listen up," he said. "You don't tell the others yet, okay? I have my own surprise entry to make."

"What if I do?" I snapped back at him, finally mustering up enough courage to talk.

"Then there will be consequences revolving around your beloved Benny." He hissed, narrowing his eyes at me. I flinched at that. "Good, until we meet again, which is sooner than you think." Then he disappeared. It took all of my courage not to run back and tell Sarah. I can't just live with this! I have to tell someone…but I can't have Benny get hurt. I let out a sigh. I guess I have to wait and see what tomorrow will bring.

(*)

"I can't believe you have a date for the dance." I was walking down the hall next to Sarah and Erica, listening to them talk about the dance. "I thought you were done with guys from our school."

"Who says he's from our school?" Erica said with a small smirk. An idea of it who it was flashed through my head. No…she can't be serious. I quickly shook it off before anyone noticed any signs of panic on my face. I can't tell them because of Benny… Then two girls walked past us, giggling.

"Why can't we just go do something fun, like those girls?" Sarah said in a sad voice.

"They told me they were going to the beach…for some sun. Does that sound like fun to you?" Erica asked.

"Fine, forget I mentioned it." Sarah replied. We walked over to Ethan and Benny, who were also walking down the hall.

"Well, hello 'Sarah', you ladies going to the dance tomorrow?" Benny asked, staring at Sarah for a moment. I guess Ethan wanted to ask her to the dance, but can't do it…he chickened out again…

"Not with you dorks." Erica said. Then she looked at us. "I'm off to the zoo, its feeding time." She walked past the two boys before turning to all of us again. "Hey, are pandas still endangered?"

"Yes." We all said to her.

"Bummer." She said with a shrug, blowing a kiss at us and walking away.

"So, you two off to some wild after school dork-a-thon?" Sarah asked.

"No," Ethan said. Benny nodded, and then quickly shook his head as Ethan answered her. You're your information we're…" He stopped and looked at us. Sarah stared at him expectantly. "Yea, chess club." He said with a sigh of defeat.

"Oh, laser chess and we got to go before all the good lasers are taken so…" Benny said, doing a hand gesture to Ethan.

"You can come if you want." Ethan added, hope sparked in his eyes.

"Hey, I'm not that desperate. Besides, I have to study." Sarah replied. Benny gave her a confused look.

"Study for what, vampire history?" Both of the boys chuckled at that. I glared at the both of them.

"I've missed so much class that Mr. G said I'll fail the whole semester, unless I pass the make-up test on Monday." Sarah sighed. "Have fun at your club." Then she walked between the two and down the hall.

"Huh, she's got to relax. Count Dracula never had a degree and he owned a castle." Benny said. I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, well you don't have to go through with what we have to, so how would you know!" I hissed at him. Both boys jumped in surprise and turned around as if they just noticed I was there. That's not the first time that happened…

"Oh…um…hey?" Benny said, uncertainly. We both looked away from each other awkwardly. Ethan looked at us in confusion.

"What's wrong with you two?" Ethan asked. I flashed him a glare.

"It's none of your business." I snapped at him. Then, of course, the image of what happened between me and Jessie had chosen to replay in my head at that time, causing me to feel all shaky and unsure. My eyes widened a little bit. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I looked up to see Benny standing next to me, his green-brown eyes full of concern.

"You okay Ash?" I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I shook my head at him and pushed past the boys. I accidently bumped into Ethan, sending him into a vision. I quickly jumped away from him and fast-walked down the hall. How can I be so stupid!

Benny's P.O.V

Ethan and I walked down the hall to see Sarah with an extremely tired look on her face.

"Hey, Sarah?" Ethan called out to her, causing her to turn around. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just…studying too hard." She said.

"Relax; you'll get like what, a million chances at high school. Who cares if you flunk this one?" I told her. She was a vampire-fledgling; she'd get a lifetime supply of high school years.

"I care! I have things I want to do in my life! You know, in case I get cured." She said after snapping at me.

"Sorry…h-he didn't mean to-"Ethan tried apologizing for me when an idea came to me. I smiled and pointed at Ethan.

"You know, Ethan could help you study, I mean he's about as big of a geek as they come, even for a freshman." I suggested.

"Hey…" E said and nudged me in the arm.

"No, he's right!" Sarah said. Wow, that actually worked! "Maybe…you can quiz me?"

"Sure, it's Friday and you're coming to babysit Jane anyways right?" Ethan said with a smile.

"Thanks." Sarah said, smiling back at him and walking away. I looked at Ethan with a smirk and my eyebrows raised at him, nudging him with my elbow.

"So, about that vision…?" I said my smile dropping. He turned to me.

"Dude, I already told you, I barely got to see anything because she jerked away so fast." Ethan replied.

"Well, what did you see?" He rolled his eyes at me before replying.

"All I saw was her walking home alone at night and then it switched to a weird blue mist around somewhere."

"What do you think is wrong?" I asked impatiently. I wanted to know answers now. I also kind of wanted to know what was making Ash so panicky, I sort of like seeing her smile every day…or hiss at me…but it's still better than just plain out not saying or doing anything.

"I have no idea." Ethan said. Then he examined me with his eyes narrowed. "So…when are you going to ask her out?" I stared at him in surprise, my eyes widening. Where did that come from?

"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently. He gave me a 'look'.

"Dude, I know you like her and Sarah told me what's going on between you two."

"Nothing is going on between us, E." I told him.

"But she saw you two kiss." Ethan added.

"Wh-How did she find out?! Anyways, Ashleigh kissed me for the second time I think and then she told me that it changes nothing between us." I stared at the ground with a sigh.

"Oh come one B, when have you ever been a guy to give up? Maybe this is just what she needs, some time with you to cheer her up." Ethan said, patting me on the back. I smiled at him.

"Yea, you're right. I'm going to at least try and see what's wrong, but for now, we got to get to class." I told him and we walked to our next class together. Anything that involves flirting with Ashleigh is easier said than done.

Ashleigh's P.O.V

Walking down the sidewalk alone at midnight can make many memories occur. First is the time when I got bitten. It still haunts me. That's one reason of many about why I hate Jessie so much. And…why he sort of scares me… I stopped immediately when I heard footsteps behind me. I rushed behind me and knocked the person down to the ground without a second thought.

"Well, hello to you to my fang-wielding friend." Benny's voice sounded out as he spit leaves out of his mouth.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that Mr. Spell caster." I hissed at him. I got off and helped him up.

"Wait, don't you mean Mr. Spell _master_?" He corrected.

"No, I know what I said." I said and began to walk along the sidewalk again beside Benny. He sent me a playful glare. I gave him a forced fake smile. He didn't seem to buy it.

"What's wrong?" He asked me. "And you are not allowed to say just nothing this time!"

"Everything is okay, Benny." I replied. He looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"I'm worried about you, Ash, why can't you just tell me?" I looked into his eyes.

"Because some secrets are kept to protect others." I murmured quietly.

"So it is about me then. Seriously Ash, I already know you love me." Benny teased. At least I thought he was…

"I can't because I don't. And the worst thing is that I'll be stuck as a 17 year-old forever." I let out a sad sigh. "At least you have a life." I began to walk ahead of him. He grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"Stop, you're more than just an undead 17 year-old. You're immortal! That's pretty cool." He said with a small smile.

"See, I knew you wouldn't understand." I muttered just loud enough for him to hear. I refused to turn around and face him, but his hand was still wrapped around my wrist. He pulled me toward him and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You're right, I don't understand. But it doesn't mean that I still can't comfort you." He said to me. I tried to back away, but he wouldn't let me go. He smirked at me.

"Trying to run away, are we?" He teased. I glared at him, my eyes locking with his. I felt like I melted at the spot because of his beautiful green-brown eyes…wait, what am I thinking? He bent down until his lips were right in front of mine. I could feel his warm breath on my lips now. I knew that I shouldn't be letting this happen. But I just…couldn't bring myself to ruin it. He leaned closer to me, almost touching my lips.

"B-Benny…" I sighed. As much as I was enjoying this, I had to stop it to save our friendship or whatever… Benny's face was tinted pink as he finally noticed what he was doing.

"Sorry…" He muttered and let go of me. An awkward silence hung over us like a cloud of rain.

"Um, well I could give you a ride home if you want…" I suggested. He flashed me a quick smile and a nod. I held out my arm for him to take. He grabbed onto it gently and we were off, leaving a cloud of dust where we were standing. In just a few moments, we stood in front of Benny's house. I looked over at him to see him holding his chest.

"I'm still not used to it." He said. Then he looked at me. "Um, see you later Ash."

"Bye." I said and sped off. I could feel him staring after me…

(*)

**BUZZZZZZ! **I picked my phone and saw that it was Sarah calling.

"Hey, Sarah." I said.

"Hey, Ash, do you want to come dress shopping with me and Erica?" I thought about it. Why not? I don't have anything better to do and it would help since I can't exactly use a mirror. A faded reflection is hard to see…

"Sure!"

"Okay, meet us at my house in 5." She said, hanging up. I grabbed my coat and headed out the door. This was going to be a long night.

And that's the end of chapter 15. Sorry about the short length and all. I didn't get to watch most of the episode and they blocked it from YouTube so…yea sorry for the inaccurate events. Well, I hope you're not to disappointed because up next is Chapter 16: Revamped Part 2! ~ Anyways R&R! ;)

~Mothflight13~


	16. ReVamped Part 2

Hey! Sorry for the late update! I've been just so busy lately and I'll try to update more often. Again I am sorry for any inaccurate events. Enjoy~

Ashleigh's P.O.V

**DING-DONG! **Sarah and I stood at Ethan's door, ready for the dance. Sarah wore a purple dress that was a little ruffled at the top with a small flower pattern and comfortable silk fabric flowing down to just below her knees. I was wearing a blue dress with a black belt below my chest and black lace overtop of blue silk fabric flowing to just below my knees also. Mrs. Morgan answered the door.

"Look at you two, you girls look gorgeous. Come on in, I'll call the boys." She said, inviting us in. "Ethan!" She called upstairs but when we turned the guys were already there. Ethan had a dreamy look on his face while Benny had a large grin. They were both wearing tuxes, Ethan in a black tux and Benny in a blue one.

"Oh uh…hey guys." Sarah said to them. I gave them a small wave.

"You look adorable." Mrs. Morgan said. The boys shared a look. "Okay, it's picture time!" My eyes widened. Sarah placed a hand on my arm, a way to tell me it was okay.

The boys gathered around Sarah and I. I hope this works…

"Okay, one…two…three…" At the count of three the boys sprung forward and blocked us as we ducked our heads. "Cheese!" The camera clicked and flashed. Mrs. Morgan looked at the camera in confusion. "Oh come on you guys, you completely blocked Sarah and Ashleigh. I got to take another one, come on."

"Uh, gotta go mom." Ethan said quickly and we all headed toward the door.

"Uh-okay have a good time…and don't drink too much of the red stuff!" She called after us.

"What?!" We all said at the same time.

"Punch…don't they serve punch at high school dances anymore?" Mrs. Morgan said with a dumbfounded expression. All four of us let out sighs of relief.

"Bye mom." Ethan said while we were stepping out the door.

"Bye, love you!" She called after her son. We hopped into Benny's grandma's car and drove off with Sarah driving.

(*)

The music echoed through the air as well as everyone else's happy laughter and chatter as they danced to the songs. I stood next to Benny by the punch table with Ethan.

"Do you really think you should be drinking so much punch?" Ethan asked. Benny was drinking a lot of punch…

"The key to fighting vampires is to hydrate." Benny said while he put his cup on the table. I looked at him. What does he know?

"Really? Where do you find this information?" Ethan asked, again.

"…dusk." Benny replied hesitantly. I gave him a shocked look.

"You read Dusk books?" I said, completely shocked, but of course, I was ignored.

"…oh." Ethan spoke. I noticed that Benny was staring at something…or should I say _someone?_

"There's Della! Wow, so beautiful. Should I ask her to dance?" Benny gasped in amazement. I clutched my fists. I could begin to feel my blood boiling in anger. Ethan must have noticed how I was angry because he immediately told Benny no.

"No, Sarah's going to give us the signal any minute, then it's time to kick some butt." Ethan told him, making a fist with his hands. Benny nodded at him, disappointed. So he notices someone all the way across the room yet he doesn't even know I'm standing right next to him. He turned back to the punch; his elbow just barely grazed my arm. Benny jumped and turned around to look at me.

"Oh, hey." He said with a smile. I refused to look at him. "Ashleigh? Are-"Thankfully, he was cut off by Rory.

"Who's butt?"

"What are you wearing?!" Benny said with wide eyes. The blonde-headed 'genius' was wearing a space suit costume…wow.

"We're supposed to dress up! You said we are wearing suits." Rory replied, matter-of-factly.

"Not space suits Rory!" Ethan told him.

"You're just upset because you didn't think of it." Rory said and turned away. Ethan's phone suddenly started beeping. I guess it's time to go-

"Della's looking this way!" Benny said and looked at the ground in amazement. I began to get angry again.

"It's Sarah, Jessie's here." Ethan confirmed.

"What-No! What about Della!" Benny said, gesturing to Della. I sent him an angry glare.

"Forget it man! We got to go, grab the bag." Ethan ordered.

"But before we go, I got to go!" Benny said with a serious expression.

"Forget it! There's no time. Come on, let's go." Ethan said and nudged my arm a little. I nodded at him and he began walking away. I hit Benny on the arm before dragging him in Ethan's direction.

"Ow! What was that for?" He said.

"I think you know why!" I hissed at him.

"No I don't!" He complained. I rolled my eyes angrily and continued to drag him.

(*)

I was hiding behind the wall as Sarah walked into the hallway, looking for Jessie. Then I saw him, the blue-eyed evil vampire that always gives me the shivers. You'd think that since I'm a vampire…well fledgling I wouldn't be scared of him. To be honest…I'm terrified. Then the thought of being in Benny's arms made me smile. Wait, what?!

"I was worried you might not show." Jessie said to Sarah.

"Wouldn't miss it." She said with a forced fake smile. The sound of high heels clanking against the hard cold floor rang in my heels. I knew it. Erica came here with...Jessie.

"Jessie, come on! There's a whole board of freshman out there." Then she saw her 'date' standing next to Sarah. "Sarah, what are you doing here?"

"What we need to do, do not try and stop us!" Sarah warned the blonde. That's our cue.

"Who's us?" Jessie asked. Oh he was lying right through his fangs. Benny kicked open a locker door and stepped out while Ethan ducked out of the recycling bin. I came from around the corner with my fangs out.

"The same us-"Ethan popped the side of his tux jacket to make a 'cool' comeback. "-that killed you last time."

"Good, you got my invitation." Jessie said with a devilish smirk.

"You knew I would bring them here?" Sarah asked, confused. Am I seriously the only one who could tell if someone was lying or not?!

"Of course…and, you're not the only one who brought friends." Jessie announced as two vampires came out of nowhere and toward Benny and Ethan. Strange, no vampires came out at me. I guess that's what happens when you are always left out.

"Too weak to fight your own battles, huh…Lame!" Benny exclaimed and turned to the vampire.

"Hey, you want to raise the stakes? Fine, we can do that." Then a stake slid out of Ethan's arm sleeve and into his hand. He stabbed the vampire in the chest, making him burn away. The second vampire hissed and came closer to Benny. My mind screamed at me to go help him but I made myself stay put. Benny flashed something into the vampire's eyes and threw a garlic bomb thing at him, making him burn away also. Sarah hissed and vamped out at Jessie. Erica rushed in front of him and held Sarah back. Jessie chuckled when Erica pulled her friend away.

"Erica! What are you doing?!" Sarah exclaimed and tried to get out of Erica's grasp.

"We had a special chat earlier." Jessie said and held out a hand that began to glow red. "Erica, hold on to her."

"Yes I'll hold onto her." Erica said in a monotone voice.

"Erica is in a trance, he is not as weak as we thought!" Sarah warned us. Ethan looked over at Benny.

"Get him!" He called out.

"Kremathac vampcar-"Benny couldn't finish the spell because Jessie sped over to him and held him by the neck.

"Got something else to say?" Jessie asked in a menacing voice.

"I have to use the bathroom…" Benny choked out. Jessie raised his eyebrows at him and slammed him through the bathroom door. Jessie came back out…and I could still here Benny's painful groans. I saw Ethan hide some light stick behind his back. Jessie back was turned as he came out of the bathroom. I vamped out and sped towards him, catching him by surprise and slammed him into the lockers. He hissed at me when I held onto his arms and slammed him into the lockers again.

"Look at you, finally coming out of your shadow. I thought you were too scared to attack me head on!" Jessie sneered. He turned us around and now pinned me against the lockers. I hissed at him.

"I was pretty sure you were going to tell the magic boy about what happened, that you were just going to break out when he-"I cut him off by trying to knee him in the stomach. I missed by a lot.

"You're weak, what are you even scared of drinking rat blood? This is even a waste of my time; go be with your boyfriend." He hissed to me and pushed me through the bathroom doors that he pushed Benny through. I got knocked into the wall and I fell down to my knees.

"A-Ash? Are you o-okay?" Benny asked with a croaking voice. I didn't answer him. It was like everything in my body just shut down…I felt so…weak. Benny crawled up next to me while letting out small groans of pain every time he moved a lot. He sat up against the wall very close to me.

"Ash?" He repeated. I lifted my head up to look at him.

"I'm fine Benny." I replied with a glare. I guess Benny regained his strength because he stood up and held out a hand for me. I took it and got up. Again, the weakness overcame me and I almost fell back down but Benny caught me before I hit the ground.

"You are not okay. You seem a little…weak." He said after a moment. I stared at the ground. "Come on, we better get back to Ethan and the others." Benny had his arm around me to help me walk but it made me feel helpless so I hissed at him. It barely came out as a hiss, more like a cough. Anyways he seems unfazed by it and continued to help me walk.

Down the hall we heard gasps of pain and a yell. Benny and I ran, well walked as fast as we could. Before we rounded the corner, I pushed his arm off of me. We came up behind Sarah and Erica. Ethan was rolling around on the ground while holding his wrist in pain and standing next to him was…Jessie.

"Ethan!" Benny called out.

"Now, either you become one of us, or he does." Jessie said to Sarah. I-I can't believe he is making her do this. I let out a gasp. "Your choice," He said. The doors magically opened behind him when he spread his arms out. "See you soon." Then he was gone in a blink of an eye.

"Ethan!" Sarah rushed down next to Ethan and held up his wrist.

"Sarah…no…"Ethan managed to let out. Sarah held his wrist up to her mouth. She gave me a horrified look before biting down into his wrist and sucking out any of the venom that Jessie put there.

"What's she doing?" Benny asked in a low voice.

"Saving him." Erica stated sadly. Ethan called out Sarah's name before fainting. She took her fangs out of his wrist. I felt so bad for her.

(*)

We stood outside of Ethan's house. Well Erica, Rory, Sarah, and I. We were all listening in on Ethan's conversation when he had woken up.

"Don't worry honey, Sarah got the venom out. Your heart's still beating; you're going to be alright." Benny's Grandma said, comfortingly.

"Yea but, Sarah isn't. Benny I feel terrible." Ethan stated.

"What do you expect? You just got bitten by a vampire…vampire." Benny said.

"Sarah gave up her only chance she had at her life to save me." Ethan said.

"She really is worth the 8 bucks an hour that you're mom pays her, am I right?" Benny joked.

"Benny!" Ethan warned him.

"Just trying to lighten the mood." Benny said innocently.

"There's nothing left for her now." Ethan said sadly.

All four of us turned our heads back from Ethan's bedroom window.

"He'll be okay, right?" Sarah asked.

"Yea." Erica reassured her.

"Ethan's a rock. When we were both sick with the pig flu I was puking for like-"Rory's rambling was cut off when Erica hit him on the shoulder. "Well, welcome to Team V Sarah, it might not be awesome at first but after a few decades or so-"This time Rory's rambling was cut off from me giving him a punch. Rory gave me and Erica an innocent smile. Erica walked over next to Sarah and slung an arm over her shoulders.

"Well, looks like we really will be best friends…forever now, huh?" Erica said.

"Enough of the girl gap, let's hit that after party." Rory said excitingly before flying up into the air.

"Welcome to the rest of your life, girlfriend. When you're ready, we'll be there for you." Erica said before flying up, also.

"Hope you have an easier time as a vampire, huh. Looks like I'm going solo from now on." I told her. "I'll still be there for you, though." I smiled at her. "Dang I wish I could fly right now." I muttered before speeding away. I looked behind me to see Sarah give Ethan's house one more look before flying off into the air. I felt upset, yes, but I know I will always have her as a good friend that will understand how I feel. I truly am going solo from now on. I wonder what life's adventure will bring us next.

And…that's the end of Chapter 16: Revamped Part 2! I'm am sorry, Ash, for not having Sarah and Ethan kiss. I wanted it to be more based on the shows if you know what I mean. I can make a one-shot for them if you want me to, though. The ending to this episode was my favorite! The ending for Season 2 kind of made me disappointed so this is my number one favorite ending to an MBAV episode. I'm going to inform you all that the next chapter will not be Season 2: Welcome Back Dusker. I'm going to find a way to get Ashleigh to be a vampire….Anyways, R&R! ;)

~Mothflight13~


	17. The Weakness of Hunger

Hey guys! Since I have been updating late, I decided to at least try and post this new chapter sooner.

Benny: Oh and this is the chapter when Ashleigh-

Me: Dude, seriously, you don't want to tell them yet!

Benny: …

Me: Well…Enjoy~ ;)

Ashleigh's P.O.V

The only thing the gang has been talking about is Sarah. If I thought I was ignored back then, I'm even more ignored right now. With each day coming and going, I've been feeling weaker and weaker. Yea, I'm worried about Sarah, but it's just that I feel abandoned. I'm always hungry now. And here's a little secret that I have kept, I haven't been drinking any blood. I…don't know. I just won't. They wouldn't even notice if I went away like Sarah.

_*Flashback*_

_ "Did you check her cell phone?" Ethan had asked._

_ "Yea, like a bunch of times!" Benny said. "Dude, seriously, you need to chill." _

_ "Well, I for one think she'll just come back." Erica stated. _

_ "Yea or maybe she went out on a ninja mission!" Rory exclaimed. Erica hit him upside the head. _

_ "Of course not you idiot!" I was trailing behind them, not saying a word. I wasn't even surprised that they didn't notice me yet. After a while, I was finally fed up and I walked away. Yes, walking…I was too weak to really use the vampire speed. They didn't even notice at all.*_

Yep, so that's my life now. Before I knew it, my body collided into something hard. I stumbled back and was about to fall when a hand reached out to catch me.

"You okay there Ashleigh?" Oh, so whenever I make contact with you in any way, you'll notice me? Might as well not even know me!

"Yep…" I muttered.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem a little paler than usual." Ethan said. I began to feel a little dizzy but I shook my head to clear it. I forced on a fake smile and quickly walked past the two. The boys shared a look before hurrying up to catch up with me.

"Ashleigh! Wait up!" Benny called. They finally caught up to me.

"Maybe you should see the nurse." Ethan said and clasped a hand on my shoulder to stop me. He was immediately sent into a vision. Dang it!

Ethan's P.O.V

_ *Ashleigh was walking through the park when a squirrel crossed her path. She stared after her hungrily before letting out a sad sigh and walking away. Then it switched to her bedroom. A blood substitute was in her hands and she just stood there staring at it. Then she dropped it into the trash can before stumbling on her way to her bed.*_

Ashleigh jerked her shoulder away from me and walked faster down the hall. She even stumbled a little bit.

"I wonder what's up with her." Benny said in a concerned voice.

"Benny, I think we have a problem." He stared at me expectantly. "I just had a vision and I…I don't think Ashleigh is drinking any of the blood substitutes. I don't think she is drinking any blood at all!" Benny's eyes widened.

"Wait, doesn't that mean that her mortal body could die?" He asked. I nodded. "We got to do something about this!"

"Okay, how about we talk to her after school." I suggested. He nodded and we walked silently down the hall.

Ashleigh's P.O.V

As soon as the bell rang at the end of the day I bolted out of school. I was planning on talking to Grandma Weir about my hunger. And I was also planning on avoiding Benny and Ethan.

"Ashleigh!" I could hear my name being called from inside the school. They were looking for me now. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I had to get out of here. I sped as fast as I could to Benny's house. I panted as I knocked on the door.

"Oh, well hello dear!" Grandma Weir greeted me with a smile and let me in. "Did Benny tell you to come here to pick up the new blood substitutes?"

"Uh-yea I guess." I said. Okay…I guess I'm not going to tell her. She went into the kitchen to fetch the blood substitutes. I took that minute to sit down. Grandma Weir came back with a small box of blood substitutes. I got up to get them, but only to fall back down. She put the box down and rushed towards me.

"You are weak." She stated and helped me sit back down. "How much blood have you drunk lately?" I let out a sigh.

"Only a little, but that's why I came here, to get more." I said with a smile. She seemed to buy it. Thank god.

"Okay just make sure you drink those." She told me. I nodded and grabbed the box. I thanked her before walking out. I stared at the box in disgust. As soon as I was out of her sight I threw the box away into someone's trash can.

"Ethan, do you really think she would be here?" I froze. I quickly hid behind a tree when I saw Benny and Ethan come down the street. They walked up to Benny's house.

"Yes I'm sure, Benny." I ran down the street to the place that I like to be alone at. The park.

Benny's P.O.V

I opened my door and Ethan and I stepped inside. We looked around. Ashleigh was not here.

"Ethan! You said she would be here!" I complained.

"Is something wrong boys?" Grandma asked.

"Well, I had a vision earlier about Ashleigh." Ethan said. Grandma's eyes widened.

"Ashleigh? She actually just left a moment ago." I let out a groan. "So what was this vision about?"

"I saw Ashleigh walking down the street and pass right by a squirrel without trying to chase it. Then it switched to her holding a blood substitute in her bedroom. She threw it in the trash can and stumbled on her way to her bed." Ethan explained.

"She did seem weak when she came here. She fell down on the ground when I was about to give her blood substitutes." Then she looked at us. "You boys have to fix this or she could be terribly sick or injured." We both nodded and headed right out the door.

"Sorry Benny but my mom asked me to stay for dinner because my dad is having a client over." Ethan said sadly.

"Darn so I'm alone now. It's okay E, I'll find her." He smiled at me and went inside his house. Where is the place she would most likely be? Oh I know the park!

Ashleigh's P.O.V

I plumped down onto a bench. I hated being abandoned. It's hard to explain but it's like a piece of my undead heart was shattered into pieces and only left loneliness. A hand rested on my shoulder. I immediately tried to jerk away but I was too weak. I saw that it was just Benny. Wait Benny?! I had to get away, NOW! I got up, but only to find myself falling down again.

"Whoa there." Benny said and caught me. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist to keep me from running away.

"Please Ash, we have to talk." He whispered in my ear. I let out a sigh and stopped struggling. I sat down next to him on the bench.

"Is it true? Are you really not drinking any blood substitutes?" Benny asked right away.

"Why do you care?" I snapped at him.

"Because we're friends." He replied.

"You weren't acting like much of a friend. Actually the whole gang kept acting like I didn't exist." I muttered. "I'm just an outsider. I don't belong in the group. Everyone is too busy to worry about me when Sarah had disappeared."

"You're not an outsider…"

"Oh yea? You didn't even notice me when I was standing next to you the whole time at the dance yet you noticed someone else all the way across the room!" I snapped at him. "No one notices me anymore. I'm just a bother to you all. No cares about me."

"Ashleigh, of course we care about you!" Benny told me.

"Well, none of you show it!" I hissed. "Goodbye Benny!" Then I totally forgot I was weak and tried to speed away. I fell down on the ground when I was just a little bit away from the bench. Benny rushed toward me.

"Ash, you're too weak. You could get really sick and I don't want that to happen. You have to drink actual blood." I refused to look at him. He turned my face to his and helped me up. Then he pulled me into a hug. He held onto me so tightly it was as if he didn't want to let me go. He finally let go and placed a tube of red liquid in my hand.

"What's this?" I asked. It smelled familiar, a little too familiar.

"It's human blood. Please drink it. I don't want to lose you." Benny begged.

"B-But Benny!" He leaned closer to me. I didn't notice how close our lips were.

"Please?" He begged again.

"I can't, I'm sorry but I just can't-"I was cut off when warm lips met mine. I can't believe Benny just kissed me! Then I just noticed that I was soon kissing back. I can't believe I'm kissing back. It actually was a pretty sweet kiss… We pulled apart and he stared into my eyes.

"Please." He begged one last time. I closed my eyes and looked at the tube of blood in my hand. I took a deep breath before bringing the tube up to my lips and drinking it. I suddenly felt stronger. I was no longer weak. I heard Benny let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh and don't hate me but that was Ethan's blood." Benny said.

"What?! I'm so going to kill you now!" I hissed angrily. "Oh and Benny? We're still just friends…okay?" He nodded before sprinting home. I think he thought I was following him. Well looks like I'm apart of Team V as Rory put it now. I looked up at the sky. I took a deep breath before flying up into the air and leaving whatever worries I had behind.

And…that's the end of Chapter 17: The Weakness of Hunger! This is seriously the only way I could come up with to make Ashleigh a vampire so sorry if you are disappointed! Up next is…Welcome Back Dusker! Finally, it's time for Season 2. ~ Anyways R&R! ;)

~Mothflight13~


	18. Welcome Back Dusker

Hey peoples! So from here on out I'm going to start with Season 2. Sorry for any late updates for these new chapters. Okay I think that is it. Oh and no matter how much they deny it, Benny and Ashleigh are not together…yet. ~Enjoy! ;)

* * *

Ashleigh's P.O.V

* * *

"I'm so glad that you are a vampire now! You can finally help me get rid of Rory when he comes to bother me." Erica said with a smile. I let out a laugh.

"I don't even think it's possible to get rid of him." I said.

"So how are you enjoying the life of a vampire so far?" She asked me. Ever since I became a vampire Erica and I would hang out for the while that Sarah was gone. I don't understand why people think she is so bad. She can be a pretty good friend with amazing fashion tips.

"It's okay I guess. But I can tell you one thing, flying can be so much fun." I admitted.

"I know right!" Erica said and we both started laughing.

"Hey girls what's so funny?" We both stop laughing and look up to see Sarah standing there with a smirk. "I never thought I'd see the two of you together on my first day back to school." Erica and I had wide grins on our faces as we rushed over to her.

"Sarah! I'm so happy you're back!" I said, giving her a hug.

"Yeah, and guess who's the new full vampire in town." Erica said and gestured to me. Sarah's eyes widen.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well, Benny kind of forced me to drink a tube of Ethan's blood which I don't know where he got it from. You know what, I'll explain later. Let's go tell the boys you're back!" I said and we began walking toward their lockers when Sarah started saying a joke.

"So then the fledgling says, 'my dentist is the one with the cavities now!'" Sarah said as we rounded the corner and laughed until we stopped in front of the boys.

"Okay, clearly trauma all gone vampires happy-happy." Benny said, holding a little baby chick.

"Look who we bumped into." Erica said to the boys with a smile.

"Care for a welcome back chick?" Benny said and held up the chick.

"Aw, Benny he's is so cute." I said with a smile.

"Yea, that will be a yummy snack later." Sarah said, jokingly.

"What?!" Ethan asked as the boys both had serious and confused looks on their faces.

"It's a joke Ethan; I don't remember you being so serious." Sarah pointed out. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I don't remember you being so funny." Ethan stated and looked at Benny before looking back at us. "But, good one!" then they started to laugh awkwardly. For some reason, in my head I thought Benny looked kinda cute when he laughed like that-

**RRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG! **My thoughts were interrupted by the bell.

"That's us; even immortals still have to go to class." Sarah said with a sigh. Erica let out a quiet groan as a response. We all waved to them.

"Bye." I said and the three of us continued down the hall. As soon as we rounded the corner I remembered something we forgot to tell Sarah about.

"Erica we forgot to give her something." I told her.

"Oh, now that you're back I'm supposed to give you this." Erica said and handed a letter to Sarah. "It's from the council."

"The council?" Sarah asked and took the note.

"The vampire council." I added.

"After Jesse left the vamps are less wild, more structured, kind of lame, but the parties are totally worth it." Erica explained and licked her fangs. "Especially the snacks."

"Initiation? Orientation? I'm not joining any fan club!" Sarah stated and crumbled up the note, throwing it on the ground.

"Stop it right there young lady." This old guy said and stopped right in front of us.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Sarah said matter-of-factly.

"You're new vice principle Mr. Stern and you may call me sir. And you are a young miss who doesn't think twice about littering our hallways." The old guy said in a very…stern voice, how ironic.

"Alright, I'll think twice about it." Sarah said before 'thinking'. "There are we done? Good." Erica and I shared a look while trying to hold back our laughter.

"Not so fast." Mr. Stern ordered. "Not until you make a deposit in the nearest trash can."

"Whatever you say." Sarah said in an annoyed voice. Then before we knew it, Mr. Stern was stuck head first into one of the trash cans with us standing next to it freaking out.

"No!" Erica panicked. We both gave Sarah a look.

"I don't know what happened I got angry and then I couldn't stop it!" Sarah said.

"Duh, vampire urges are so much stronger than fledgling urges!" Erica told her.

"Don't worry guys, I'll get help." I reassured them. I sped off. Luckily, I soon found Benny walking down the hall. I grabbed onto his arm and sped back to the trash can with my arm still connected to Benny's. At that moment, Mr. Stern pushed himself out of the trash can with a VERY angry look on his face.

"Young lady, you are not only expelled, you should be arrested!" He said angrily. I looked at Benny with wide eyes.

"Benny, do that brain wash spell." I told him.

"Alright, oh um…Oblivomamnath Obliviarti Kaput!" Then he quickly snapped his fingers toward Stern and a little wave of magic dust floated over and hit Stern.

"I am-you-"He suddenly gave us all confused looks. "What are you kids staring at? Just, get back to class!" He ordered. "Now!" Then he walked away.

"Thanks a lot Benny." I told him.

"No problem." he said with a smile. I smiled back at him before Erica linked arms with me and began to pull me away. I looked back at Benny to see him smiling at me. I just love that smile…um, ignore that last thought.

"Really? Is that the best you could do?" Erica asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Never mind, lovebird." she muttered and Sarah laughed. I glared at the both of them before laughing along.

* * *

*Later*

* * *

"OMG! Ashleigh come on, Dirk is in this school!" Erica said and started to 'fan girl' scream.

"I really wow that is so amazing!" I said sarcastically.

"Come on!" She said and grabbed my arm. As soon as we made it to wherever Dirk was, Erica began to push through the growing crowd of girls. Erica spotted Ethan talking to Dirk and began to stomp toward him. I stopped next to Benny.

"Hey guys." I said.

"So, why aren't you among that group?" Benny said in confusion.

"Because, unlike those crazy girls, I'm not a fan of Dusk. And plus, Dirk is not the kind of guy that I would like." I explained. I could almost see Benny's face light up out of the corner of my eye as I listened in on Erica's conversation.

"Some hopes!" She snapped at Ethan and pushed him back by his shoulder. "You were trying to keep us apart but top buns (Yea…I don't know what she said there…), because Dirk is going to spend some quality time with his number one fan." Erica gave Dirk a big smile.

"Okay, but after the signing, I have a duty to my fans." Dirk said. Uh-oh. Whatever Erica wants, she gets.

"Dusk 2, scene 28, we're vampires," Then she pulled Dirk's collar toward her. "We take what we want…remember?" Then she pulled him roughly by the arm. "Hey, back off, he's mine!" Then she left with Dirk and some other girls.

"Okay lamoes," I let out a small giggle when Benny called the fan girls lame. Hey, funny is funny. "Who wants authentic guy from Dusk coffee cup-"Then I could no longer hear him from the screaming fan girls that started to raid him to get the cup. Jeeze, it's like they will kill themselves for this guy. I felt someone nudge my arm and looked over to see Ethan.

"Can you get Benny out of there? I have to go call Sarah." Ethan asked.

"Wait, but what about Rory?" I suggested. He gave me a look with his eyebrows raised at me. "Fine." I said and he quickly walked through the doors with his cell phone in his hand. I turned toward the fan girls and pushed right through them easily. I grabbed Benny's arm and began to drag if away.

"What are you doing? I'm trying to sell this you know!" Benny whined.

"Give me that." I told him and snatched the coffee cup out of his hands, throwing it somewhere. He gave me a look. Then a smirk grew on his face and he clasped his hands together before looking back up at me.

"Are you jealous that all those girls were giving me attention?" He teased.

"No, Ethan told me to get you out of there." I told him. Benny nodded and slipped his hands into his jean pockets as we walked down the empty hallway. It was a free period so we could do anything we wanted.

* * *

A/N: I kind of made up the free period thing. They were in school and I don't know if they were all just ditching class or not…well, back to the story… ;)

* * *

"Well, about earlier…when you said that Dirk was not the kind of guy that you would like…what did you mean?" Benny asked. I could see how much he wanted this answer in his eyes. He was so jealous.

"Why, are you jealous?" I asked him with a smirk.

"…No-I-"I interrupted him with a laugh.

"Wow, Benny, you're never this flustered when it comes to girls!" I said and he sent me a playful glare. "I was just teasing you." He gave me a smile, and I returned it.

"Hey, guys!" We both turned our heads towards Sarah who had a serious look on her face. "Before you continue you're little moment there," I glared at her. "We need to talk." Uh-oh, this probably isn't good.

* * *

"Why are they still stalking Ethan?" Benny asked.

"They think he's after them. First, two vamps were taken out in _his_ backyard, then two more tried to pick him up and they were attacked, too. I'm really worried about him." Sarah said and crossed her arms.

"Me too," Benny then had a scared look on his face. "I promised I'd hand him over so they wouldn't end me." I gave him a shocked look and hit his arm.

"Benny!" I yelled while Sarah exclaimed,

"But he didn't do anything!" She sighed. "He said they were attacked by a smelly green mist."

"Smelly green mist?" We all looked over to see Rory come walking up to us. "Did Ethan's mom make tacos again? By the way, is he here? The council wants us to 'bring him to justice'…wherever that is."

"Psst! It's true, there is a green mist, I saw it." Ethan's voice came out of nowhere.

"That's Ethan…but I don't see him." Sarah said.

"I'm right here." Ethan called out.

"Whoa, do you know what this means? I have perfected the invisibility spell without even trying!" Benny said excitedly. "Or he's in that locker."

"I doubt you perfected a spell, he's in the locker." I told Benny and went up to hit the locker.

"Ow, yes Benny I'm in the locker. If the vamps come for me here at school at least I have some backup." Ethan said.

"You can count on me!" Rory said and punched the locker, making Ethan let out another 'Ow'. "After I bring you to justice…do you know if that's around here?"

"I can't help you Rory. I need time to prove I'm innocent. But the halls are full of fangs." Ethan said. I let out a small chuckle.

"Those aren't real vamps, it's Dusk day at WC High…in honor of Erica's new pet movie star." Sarah said. "Just sit tight and don't let the vampires bite."

"Same to you remember bite your tongue, not their face." Ethan called out. I began to follow Sarah. Benny gave me a quick wink and a smile when I past him.

"So, you and Benny?" Sarah asked as soon as I caught up with her.

"What? No, absolutely not." I told her with a look of disbelief.

"I wouldn't say that, you two have been flirting with each other all day!" Sarah said with a smile. I rolled my eyes.

"So, you and Ethan?" I teased her.

"Do not try and change the subject! You and Benny are so cute together; I'm surprised that you two haven't hooked up over the time that I was gone." Sarah told me.

"And end of discussion." I told her with a glare. She rolled her eyes and walked faster to catch up with me.

* * *

"Okay, so you remember the plan?" Sarah asked me through her cell phone.

"Yes, Sarah I remember. Just please be careful." I sighed. "I'll try my best keep the boys away from there."

"Thank you so much, bye." Sarah said and hung up. I shook my head before flying off toward Ethan's house. I floated near the window of Ethan's bedroom and knocked. All of the boys, including Rory, jumped at the sight of me. Benny came over to the window and opened it.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" I asked with a smile.

"Uh…yea come in." Benny replied.

"What are you doing here?" Ethan asked.

"Can I not come by and say hi?" I asked and sat on his bed.

"Are you sure you didn't just come by here to see me?" Benny teased.

"No Benny I did not." I told him, rolling my eyes.

"Do you at least know where Sarah is? She is not answering her phone. We figured out how to get rid of this mist that is called the 'breath of death' that is made by some sort of black magic." Ethan explained. I flinched when he asked me where Sarah was.

"S-Sarah…well, I'm sure she is fine…I think." I mumbled the last part to myself.

"So what you're saying is that you do know where she is?" Ethan asked.

"I never said that!" I protested. Then suddenly Benny took a step closer to me.

"Come on, Ash, please tell us. Aren't you worried about her?" Benny asked and gave me a look that I just couldn't resist saying no to. I let out a sigh.

"Fine, but when she gets angry, you three are taking the punishment!" I hissed. "Sarah was put on trial by the vampire council. It's at the Old Mason Lodge. You guys should hurry." They all nodded. "I'll meet you there." Then before they could say anything I opened the window and flew out.

* * *

I raced through the doors when the boys finally got there. They so need to work out more, they are like super slow.

"Let her go! I'm the one you want." Ethan called out as soon as we got to the room they were in.

"I got this! Why are you here?" Sarah retorted, giving me a glare. I shrugged at her with a guilty expression on my face.

"We were trying to protect you!" Ethan whispered to her.

"Well, I was trying to protect you." Sarah said back.

"Well, we're trying to protect you…too…" I gave him a glare, which made him shut up.

"Look, I didn't touch your friends they were attacked by a spell called the breath of death." Ethan informed the council.

"Yea pretty scary right?" Benny asked. "But, what matter is that we can stop it."

"True, they made me go in a jar!" Rory called out.

"Quiet!" The little girl, who was head of the council, ordered. "Perhaps we at least owe these boys a chance to prove their innocence."

"That's very reasonable thank you." Ethan said gratefully and put away his stake.

"I move the mortals be devoured now." The little girl said. (A/N: Does anyone know her name?)

"W-What you can't do that!" Sarah said.

"That's unfair!" I protested.

"No way!" Ethan said. Our gang let out protests. I bared my fangs. I was NOT going to let a little girl like that allow her minions to eat Benny and Ethan! The girl sat back down in her chair.

"If the attacks continue after you're gone, then I guess you were innocent." She said, her voice grew a little higher with sarcasm at the end. "Seems fair enough."

"No, I totally disagree with that assessment!" Benny protested while I just glared at her.

"I guess I got my orientation after all. You taught me when to control myself, and when not to!" Sarah hissed. Ethan lurched toward her and put his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Sarah wait! You call yourself a council; don't you even have to take a vote?" Ethan asked

"Fine, all in favor, show of hands?" The little girl ordered. All of the 3 men sitting next to her raised their hands one by one until the one sitting the closest to her suddenly lurched toward her with glowing green eyes. The little girl tried her best to keep his hands away from her.

"Benny, Benny, the witch bottle hurry!" Ethan told him and they shuffled through Benny's messenger bag.

"Get him off of me!" The little girl ordered us. Wow, and she wanted the boys devoured.

"Here breathy-deathly, yea din-dins, yummy vampires." Ethan said to the green eyed vampire as if it were a dog. The vampire slowly got onto the table. "It's working!" Ethan said to us. Then the vampire suddenly leapt at him, causing him to fall down and knock all of the…stuff out of the bottle and onto himself. The mist came out of the vampire's mouth and started to float toward Ethan. The vampire fainted…oh well.

"Ew, that's bad…and gross." Benny stated. Sarah quickly knelt beside Ethan.

"Ethan? Are you okay?" Sarah asked worriedly. Ethan gasped for breath as the mist surrounded his head. He got up and began attacking Sarah.

"What's wrong with him?!" Sarah asked us.

"Destroy him! We command it!" The little girl demanded.

"Benny, the witch bottle!" I told him. He bent down to the ground and picked up whatever was left that fell out and put it back inside. "Rory…it still needs something do you mind?" Then he plucked a piece of hair out of Rory's head and put it in the witch bottle.

"Ow! My hair!" Rory yelled.

"Finish it, hurry up!" Sarah called out as she was wrestling Ethan. Then Benny turned to the two and held up the 'witch' bottle.

"Sicantos Delstorm Rickantos Kaara!" Benny said and the top of the bottle started glowing green. Ethan fell to the ground and Benny got pulled closer to him. Ethan let out gasps of pain as the green mist drifted out of him and into the bottle. Benny put the cap onto the bottle with a smirk.

"Anti-vampire mist anyone?" Benny asked, still smirking and holing up the bottle.

"Still mad at me for defending the mortals who just saved your life?" Sarah asked the little girl, walking up to her. I stood next to her.

"Erica was right, you are no fun. Fine…you're free to go." The little girl said.

"Thank you." Sarah said. "That's more like it."

"Finally." I muttered with a sigh of relief.

"Stop!" The little girl called out as we were walking away. "Before you go…I want Dirk's autograph." We all exchanged looks. "…For a friend."

"Vampire awkward…" Benny sang out quietly.

"No kidding." I said with a roll of my eyes.

* * *

I can't believe I'm saying this but I was actually at Benny's house…without Sarah or Ethan. We were both sitting on the couch and watching T.V.

"Are you sure you aren't jealous about those girls earlier?" Benny teased, poking my shoulder.

"Are you sure you aren't jealous about the 'kind of guys would like'?" I retorted. Then I let out a laugh. "It's just a joke remember?" I said. "You were so flustered when I said that earlier today."

"Oh, so this doesn't make you flustered?" Benny smirked at me and scooted closer.

"Nope." I said with my eyebrows raised. Then he wrapped his arm around my waist and scooted even closer to me.

"How about now?" He said. I leaned my head on his shoulder and watched as his face turned pink.

"Look who's flustered now." I said with a smirk and scooted a little away from him.

Then I suddenly noticed that Dirk was on the T.V. with reporters all around him.

"Hey look, it's Dirk." I said after shaking his shoulder to bring him back to reality.

"You have to believe me! They're real! Vampires are real! They can fly-look; look I have a picture of my vampire girlfriend." He said and took out his phone. "There see, she's a real vampire!" Pictures showed up with his arm around nothing and of him kissing air.

"Sources say the struggling actor is currently receiving treatment." A women reporter's voice said. Then I turned off the T.V.

"We pretty much scared him to death." I said. Benny nodded. "Well, I should get going." I got up off of the couch and Benny followed me to the door.

"You know, you seem to get flustered…" I began and put my arms around his neck and his arms automatically went up around my waist. "A lot when I'm with you…alone." I was proved right when his face turned pink again. Then he regained his courage and smirked at me.

"What about you?" He asked and leaned closer to me. "You seem to get a little nervous when you're around me too." My cheeks tinted pink. "Ha! I knew it!"

"I know you would be much more flustered than I would be!" I dared him.

"Is that a bet?" He asked.

"I believe it is." I said and a smirk grew on my face. I kissed his cheek and watched as his face became red. Then I turned around and headed out the door. "And I'm already in the lead." I said over my shoulder before speeding away. I know what you're probably thinking…I DO NOT LIKE BENNY! I-It's just a silly friendly bet that I will win in a day or two. And I am absolutely not a tease. Thought I will admit, this bet is going to be pretty fun…

* * *

And...That's the end of Chapter 18: Welcome Back Dusker! So what did you think? Like it? Love it? All you have to do is to click the review button! Lol. Oh and what do my fabulous reviewers, followers, and favoriters (?) like about the flirty behavior between Benny and Ashleigh?

Also, I will try to update the next chapter soon if I find time to type it up. ~Anyways R&R! ;)

~Mothflight13~


	19. Say You'll Be Maztak

Hey folks! Not much to say but have a fang-tastic Halloween! Oh and remember, don't let the vampires bite. ~Enjoy! ;)

* * *

Ashleigh's P.O.V

* * *

"Come on Erica, they are just big jerks. Do you really have to get back at them?" I asked her.

"Of course I do! No one messes with me and gets away with it!" Erica hissed angrily.

"Guys, will you please stop? Look, there's Ethan's class come on!" Sarah said and pulled us over to the door. I rolled my eyes at her. We stood at the door, looking through the window and knocking on it lightly. Ethan finally got up and walked to the door quietly.

"Hey." He said, opening the door.

"What's going on in there?" Sarah asked.

"Is she a sub or something?" I asked.

"Who's the fashion fail in the moo-moo?" Erica added.

"I know right?" Ethan said with a dreamy look on his face. "Miss Lucia is subbing for Mr. G. She's so nice."

"Right…" Erica said. "Hey, do you still have any of those wooden stake darts?" I gave her a look and rolled my eyes.

"You mean pencils? Yeah why?" Ethan asked.

"Some vampire jerk stood her up and she wants to make a point by-"Sarah was cut off when the sub came to the door.

"All warriors must get to work, the hour of judgment approaches." The Lucia-person said.

"Okay." Ethan said with a dreamy smile and walked back into the classroom. I looked around the room and saw a very strange thing. There were no girls beside Lucia in the room.

"Um…where are all of the girl warriors?" I asked curiously.

"Banished, maidens have no use but to serve their queen when the hour is at hand." She said. Then she just walked away from us and shut the door in our faces. Well then…

"Well that was weird." Sarah stated.

"Makes me want to turn that sub...into a sandwich." Erica hissed angrily. I shook my head and followed the two down the hall. The thing that made this even more confusing was that I saw Benny there…and he didn't even notice me-us I mean us!

* * *

We saw Benny and Ethan walking down the steps while reading a piece of paper…homework maybe? The three of us walked toward them. Benny turned around to us.

"Do you girls have any blood stone? It sounds vampiry." Benny asked. I gave him a glare.

"All out of bloodstone…" Erica began. "But I can make you bleed with a rock."

"So your freaky sub gave you freaky homework and you're not freaked?" Sarah asked.

"Hot teacher, frozen brain, done!" Erica said.

"My brain is not frozen, I just…" Ethan suddenly stopped talking to admire Lucia as she walked by. Seriously?! "Have to find…uh, frog hearts…yeah." He finished and walked off with Benny.

"Am I nuts, or did we just get blown off by nerds?" Erica asked and walked forward.

"Something messed up his going on." Sarah stated while shaking her head. I clutched my fists in anger.

"Yeah, no kidding, Ben-those boys' brains are definitely frozen." I hissed.

"No, I don't mean it like that…and Benny is just confused, don't worry." Sarah told me. I gave her a look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Ashleigh," Sarah said and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I think your brain is frozen too." Then she walked down the hall after Erica.

"Wait, what?" I muttered, confused, under my breath.

* * *

Sarah, Erica, and I walked through the door to our next class. My anger slowly returned as I saw the exact person I did not want to see…Lucia.

"Ugh, why is _she_ still here?" Sarah groaned.

"Please don't tell me she's subbing for our class too." I said with an annoyed sigh.

"She's not even all that hot." Erica replied with her arms crossed. Lucia turned around to look at us. Sarah gave Erica a look. "Okay fine…she's a goddess, but I can still hate her."

"Lucia is a queen, she is not a goddess." Principle Hickson said while he stood straight next to Lucia.

"I've told you maidens, go." Lucia ordered.

"So you _want_ us to skip class? We haven't even-"Sarah said but was interrupted by Erica, who was backing out of the room.

"Done and done." Erica said and headed out the door. I gave Sarah a confused look.

"Principle Hickson, are you sure you're cool with this?" Sarah asked.

"Lucia is my queen, I am her throne. Please be seated my queen." Principle Hickson said and kneeled down on the ground behind Lucia.

"Excellent." Lucia stated and sat on his back. I just stood there with a blank expression on my face. What the heck just happened?

"Okay then…" I said and backed out towards the door. Sarah gave them one last look before following me.

* * *

I walked down the hall and let out a sad sigh. I can't believe that Benny would be going after Lucia. What is up with those guys?

A hand reached out and grabbed my arm, pulling me to the side.

"Ethan's going to look into this problem." Sarah reassured me. I nodded.

"Are you sure he won't become love struck like…Benny?" I asked hesitantly.

"Benny doesn't love her Ash; he is most likely being controlled by her. As for Ethan, it's only a matter of time before he becomes controlled." Sarah said. "Later on I'm going to go talk to Ethan at his house. You should talk to Benny."

"What why?" I protested.

"Aren't you worried about him?" She asked. I stared at her.

"Fine." I grumbled after a moment.

* * *

I stepped up to Benny's door. I knocked on it and began to regret coming here. Why am I even here? Benny won't want to see me. The door was opened by Grandma Weir, who had invited be inside.

"Well hello dear, come in." She said.

"Is Benny here?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, he is somewhere upstairs, in the attic maybe." She replied. I nodded thanks to her before heading to the staircase. "Oh and keep in mind that he is acting very strange." I gave her another nod before heading up the stairs. A ladder was dropped down from an open door in the ceiling of the hallway. I could hear stuff being thrown around up there. What has gotten in to him?!

"Benny?" I called out when I reached the top of the ladder. Benny was in the far corner shuffling through treasure boxes and piles of junk. I walked up to him slowly. "Benny, are you okay?" I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I need gold!" He exclaimed.

"Why?" I asked him. He didn't answer me. He just shoved my hand off of his shoulder and stood up, beginning to run toward the ladder. I ran over to him and grabbed his arm in a tight grip.

"Benny, please snap out of it!" I told him.

"I seek gold for my queen!" Benny exclaimed and managed to free himself from my grasp. Then he ran down the ladder and disappeared. I stood there with a shocked look on my face.

"Sarah is right; he is under some sort of spell." I muttered to myself.

* * *

The three of us, Sarah, Erica, and I, were watching many shirtless boys coming down the stairs and chanting something I don't understand. Then they ended their chant by saying praise the sun king and stopping rows in front of Lucia.

"I am totally praising the sun king." Benny called out.

"I praise him twice as hard as you!" Ethan retorted. I narrowed my eyes at them.

"The sun king is pleased, he will soon return to us. You may cheer." Lucia ordered. The boys all let out hurray's before quieting down when Lucia started speaking again.

"Soon the final ceremony will demand the ultimate sacrifice. Who among you is worthy to be my chosen one?" Lucia announced. Every single one of the boys started to say pick me! I'm your chosen one! It made me angry. How could she do this to them?

Then they started chanting again and following Mr. G outside with Lucia following.

"That Lucia thinks she's so hot, it makes my blood boil!" Erica hissed. Then the sun hit Erica's arm. "Ow!" She gasped.

"That's not the only thing that's boiling; Lucia's heating the whole world up!" Sarah pointed out.

"The sun is turning my skin into human fondue! If I find that sun king I am going to knock his teeth out." Erica said and formed a fist with her hands.

"We need a plan and fast. Think, what would Ethan and Benny do?" Sarah asked.

"No offense, but that's a really stupid idea." Erica said.

"By saying 'no offense' doesn't make it less mean." I told her.

"Why thing like nerd-lings when we can kick butt like vampires?" Erica suggested and walked away. Me and Sarah shared a look before following her.

* * *

"Okay, where's what's-her-face?" Erica called out as soon as we walked through the door. Benny, Ethan, and Rory stepped up.

"The queen prepares for the sun king's return." Benny said.

"I'm going to be the chosen one!" Rory told us. Benny crosses his arms to look tough.

"Whatever, I'm not leaving without smashing something." Erica announced.

"What about that crystal skull?" I suggested. The boys immediately had serious looks on their faces.

"We will die in defense of the sacred skull…especially Rory." Ethan warned us.

"Whatevs." Erica said and began to walk forward.

"Wait," Sarah quickly pulled her back as the boys came closer to us with their hands balled into fists. "They're under a spell. We need to retreat and come up with a better plan." Erica vamped out at them.

"Fine, but we'll be back." Erica said and we walked towards the door. The boys began to chant again.

"If that's not under the spell, then this is the worst glee club ever." Sarah said. We headed out the door.

* * *

"Now there are some folks, like my wife, who are worried about reports from certain scientists about a visually swollen corona, or sun, that may melt the entire planet. But there is no need to panic because this just means were going to have a doosy of a sunset tonight at the hour of judgment. All hail the sun king. Am I right Miss Lucia?" The weatherman said from the T.V. We shared looks before the screen showed Lucia.

"Yes, the alter is ready, the ceremony soon begins. Prepare to welcome the sun king. Back to you Vince." She said and the T.V. switched back to the weatherman, who was chuckling.

"Ha, ha, ha, wowza." He said.

"It sounds like the hour of judgment is tonight at sundown and if we don't act fast the sun is going to take down our friends with it." Sarah said.

* * *

"I'm glad you called me." Grandma Weir said and sat down next to Sarah and I on Ethan's bed. We needed help and calling Benny's grandma was the best thing we could think of.

"I figured we needed to come up with a plan like Ethan and Benny would." Sarah said.

"Then give up, call you, like Ethan and Benny would." Erica added. I rolled my eyes.

"Lucia was an ancient Maztak name. Now the Maztaks were pretty big on gold and animal hearts, too look," she said and showed us a picture in an old book she had in her hand.

"The sun king and the sky queen created the Earth together but an argument between the two brought an internal night to the world." Sarah read.

"Too bad they didn't have couples counseling." Erica said. Grandma Weir chuckled.

"Prophets say one day the queen will make an offering so pleasing the sun king will return to the Earth in an explosion of light that will end the mortal world." Sarah continued.

"At least I won't have to finish that essay. Yay!" Erica said and held her arms up in the air when she said 'yay'.

"Lucia had the boys build an alter at school. She said the hour of judgment was tonight at sundown." Sarah said.

"Well then what are you doing yammering with an old lady?" Grandma Weir said. "It's up to you girls to save the world."

"Grandma's right, its girl power or nothing. We need to get our geek on and come up with a plan, fast." Sarah said. Jane suddenly burst into the room with her arms out.

"Yay!" She said.

"She said girl power, not little girl power." Erica said. Jane's arms dropped.

"Poo…" She said. Sorry Jane…

* * *

"Where's our 'big' plan?" Erica asked. Sarah looked through the book that Grandma had left behind.

"I'm trying to find Lucia's weakness, and her power source." Sarah retorted. "What exactly are you doing to help?"

"Lucia's only weakness is her taste in robes…and glass heads." Erica replied.

"Right, her crystal skull! I bet that's her power source." She said. "Check this out, the sun's rays are lighting up the skull."

"So…?" I prompted her.

"So…what happened in the original myth? Why did the sun and the Earth split up in the first place?" Sarah asked.

"Uh…long distance relationships never work out?" Erica suggested.

"Ha, nice one." Jane complimented.

"Here it is, they split because the moon goddess came between them." Sarah read.

"Great, we got to give the moon goddess a call, got her cell number?" Erica asked.

"What about something that would…channel the moon's energy?" I suggested.

"Well I may be just a 'little girl' but I know a big geek that paid 6 months of allowance to buy moonstones online. He even sleeps with them under his pillow." Jane spoke up. Sarah shut the book close. Erica walked over to Ethan's pillow and stuck her hand under it, pulling out…underwear?

"Ew!" Erica screeched. "Great, now I'm going to have to chew off this hand." Sarah walked over and pulled out a bag of moonstones.

"Okay got them. Let's go." She said and we walked out the door.

"You're welcome!" Jane called after us.

* * *

"We've got our moon rocks, and paint for the windows." Sarah said. We were dressed in black leather jackets, black pants, black shirts, black gloves, black motorcycle helmets, well, black everything to protect us from the sun.

"Sarah, we're risking our lives with a flimsy plan based on one old legend." Erica said. The ground started shaking.

"Come on, time to dethrone a queen." Sarah said. We flipped the glass part of our helmets down and threw the black paint onto the windows.

* * *

We walked through the door into the dark room slowly and took our helmets off, shaking our hair out with our fangs bared.

"The weather girls are here for an updated forecast." Sarah said.

"Yeah, cloudy with 100 percent chance of butt-kicking." Erica said. Ethan smiled at us in relief.

"Warriors, attack!" Lucia ordered. We quickly took out the boys easily, considering we had super strength as vampires. Then Benny and Rory walked up to me and Sarah.

"Wow, you guys look hot. It's a shame we have to destroy you!" Benny said.

"Chosen one needs your help!" Ethan called out. Benny and Rory threw a punch at us at the exact same time, which we caught, and pressed the moon rocks on their heads. Then we pushed them behind us and walked forward. I noticed that Lucia had broken the windows and was holding the skull above Ethan.

"Accept the sacrifice my sun king, purify the Earth in eternal fire!" Lucia said.

"Here's one final offering, from the moon goddess!" Sarah announced and threw a moonstone towards Ethan. Ethan caught the stone and pressed onto Lucia's head. She let out screams of pain and stumbled back, dropping the skull. Then her whole body lit up and she disappeared. Benny and Rory quickly went to untie Ethan.

"W-What happened?" Mr. G asked when he woke up.

"We saved the world." Sarah said with a flip of her hair.

"And we looked pretty amazing while doing it." I added.

"True story." Ethan said.

* * *

"You, Erica, and Ashleigh are going to be like legends." Erica and I were walking down the hall and had heard Ethan say that to Sarah.

"We prefer the term…goddess." Erica said. I rolled my eyes and smiled as we walked away. Benny came up to us, stopping in front.

"Hey Ashleigh, can I talk to you?" He asked with pleading eyes. Before I could even answer, Erica pushed me forward a little.

"Well, she's been whining all day, I'm sure she has something to say." Erica said.

"No, I have not." I retorted. She raised her eyebrows at me and walked away.

"Sarah told me that you were mad at me." He stated.

"Yeah and I'm over it now because I ended up saving your life." I replied and began to walk in the direction of my locker.

"But why were you mad?" He asked. Then a smirk formed on his lips. "Were you jealous that I wasn't giving you any attention?" He asked. I stopped walking. Was I jealous? No, I couldn't have been.

"In your dreams magic boy." I said with a smile.

"But I think you were." He flirted with me. I began laughing. "Why are you laughing?"

"It's good to have you back Benny!" I said with a smile. Then I leaned up towards him and kissed his cheek before walking away and leaving the love struck boy standing there. I looked back and saw Benny touching the spot I had kissed him and he had a goofy smile on his lips. I stifled a giggle and headed towards my locker. I don't even know why I did that but…I kind of liked it. Am I falling for Benny? I smiled at the thought. Maybe I am…no probably not.

* * *

And…that's the end of Chapter 2: Say You'll be Maztak! Next up is Chapter 3: Fanged and Furious! Have a Happy Halloween! Oh and here's the lyrics to the song 'Girl Next Door' or should I say the theme song for this show as a Halloween treat!

All the pinups and magazines,

movie stars on the silver screen,

don't do anything for

me can't you see?

What you get is what you receive.

No more maybe it's maybelline.

She can give you everything you need,

what you need.

She's the girl next door,

nice but naughty,

and a heart that's pure,

she's the girl next door,

and she's with me...

You can take her home to mom,

'cause she's got that,

small town charm,

that glows anytime you want and

more.

And you know she's your

biggest fan,

'cause she'll cancel all her plans

give you everything she can.

'Till the end.

'Till the end.

She's the girl next door,

nice but naughty,

and a heart that's pure,

she's the girl next door,

she's with me...

She's the girl next door,

nice but naughty

and a heart that's pure,

she's the girl next door,

she's with me...

Think I'll take a walk and

tell her if she's home,

maybe now I think I'll call her on the phone,

or am I better off alone?

She's the girl next door,

nice but naughty,

and a heart that's pure,

she's the girl next door,

she's with me(x2)

She's with me.

She's with me.

She's with me.

~Anyways, R&R!

~Mothlfight13~


	20. Fanged and Furious

Hello my fellow super naturals! Sorry for the late update…again. I had a great Halloween and my friends and I totally got my brother and his friends back for (trying) to throw eggs at us! Good times…~Enjoy! ;)

* * *

Ashleigh's P.O.V

* * *

Here I was being…dragged…to Ethan's house.

"Now, why am I coming again?" I asked as we walked toward the door. She let out a sigh.

"Benny's there," She said and turned towards the door. She rang the doorbell and called out to him. "Ethan, it's me!" I let out a sigh of defeat and crossed my arms. Just then, I suddenly noticed a beat up old red car by the driveway.

"Um, Sarah? Did they get a new car?" I asked her. She just shrugged.

"Hey, just the girl I need to help get my license," Ethan said to Sarah as he opened the door. "If time permits." I rolled my eyes at the two. They so like each other. "Benny's in the kitchen, Ashleigh." I glared at them both and walked inside. Hey, they are the ones who want some alone time. And no, I don't want to just be with Benny! I walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter in the center of the room.

"Hey Benny." I said in a monotone voice. He looked up in surprise and smiled.

"Hey sweetness," Benny said along with a wink. I just rolled my eyes at him. He stood up and walked over to me, leaning on the table.

"I'm so bored." I groaned impatiently. Benny chuckled.

"Well, I know one thing that I would like to do." He said and looked at me. Oh god, I knew exactly what he wanted to do. I stepped closer to him and leaned up to his ear.

"Benny, it's not going to happen!" I said loudly in his ear. He cringed looked at me in disappointment before a smirk crossed his face. He wrapped his arms around my waist, taking advantage of how close I was to him.

"But you _want_ to kiss me, right?" Benny said. Man, that smirk of his is pretty cute…wait, what the heck am I thinking? Benny leaned in closer to me. "And you want to admit you love me, right?" He whispered in my ear, which sent shivers down my spine for some reason. I suddenly vamped out and hissed at him. He jumped away from me. I smiled at him and gave him a small wave.

"Bye." I said and sped out the door. Well, that was interesting.

* * *

Everyone was staring at Ethan and Benny as they made their way down the hall. Wow.

"Nice, get another reason for girls to avoid you." Erica said when they reached us.

"Sorry about yesterday." Ethan apologized to Sarah. I gave Benny a glare.

"Relax, everyone has accidents." Sarah replied. "That's why there's insurance."

"But it wasn't me, it was the car…it's possessed or something." Ethan protested.

"Sure…" I said in disbelief.

"Oh right! It's a ghost car!" Erica said. Sarah pushed past her and began walking down the hall. "Vvvvrrrrooommm." She sang out. Then she walked off with Sarah. I turned to Benny and gave him a fake smile.

"Oh, and if you ever do that again," I warned him, referring to what happened yesterday, and bared my fangs. "I will hurt you." Then I turned and went to follow Sarah and Erica.

"Do what again?" I heard Ethan ask.

"U-Uh nothing…" Benny stuttered nervously and stared after me. Ugh…boys.

* * *

"Wow, looking good." Sarah said to Ethan as we walked towards the boys and Ethan's…brand new car?

"Hmm, and smelling good too." Erica complimented. I sniffed the air. It did smell good, like blood.

"I smell blood, dibs!" Rory called out to us after smelling the car as well. He walked over to the front of the car and opened the hood up. We all huddled around it and looked inside. "Cool, free lucky squirrel tail!"

"Yeah, Malcolm did say there was a squirrel's nest in there." Ethan informed us.

"Um," Benny stuck his hand inside it and pulled out a thin iron stick…which was covered in blood. "Whoa, the engine is filled with blood. I did not see that one coming." Then he put the iron stick back where it was.

"Blood…like squirrel blood?" Ethan asked curiously.

"No," I began.

"It's definitely human." Sarah finished.

"With a hint of squirrel." Rory added.

"A possessed car that runs on blood?" Ethan said in disbelief. "That's it; I'm pulling the plug right now." Then he reached his hand inside and his body went rigid while his eyes clouded over. Great…_another_ vision? There was a sudden spark near Ethan's hand and we all jumped back. Ethan quickly pulled the hood back down and backed away to us. "I think this car is possessed by a vampire, it just bit me!" Ethan panicked, holding up his hand. My eyes widened. Great…this was just great.

"Oh," Rory said and walked up to the front of the car. "So you're hungry gelato face? Well, how about a knuckle sandwich!" He then punched the car as hard as he could, leaving a good-sized dent in the hood. As soon as he lifted his hand up and stood back next to us, the dent fixed itself. There wasn't even a scratch. This is sooo unfair.

"It feeds like a vampire and regenerates like a vampire?" Sarah spoke out what was on all of our minds.

"Then we will just tell everyone it's a vampire car. You won't get blamed for anything, by reason of insanity!" Benny said with a smile. I nudged him in the ribs.

"I'm not worried about me anymore; we have to stop this car before it hurts anyone else." Ethan said. Then the bell just randomly decided to ring.

"Later?" I suggested. Everyone looked at me. "What? We have to get to class." Benny smiled at me before walking with me back to the school as everyone else departed and left Ethan standing there.

* * *

"Come on, we are going to see what's up with Ethan's car." Benny said as he pulled me to the side. I nodded to him and he told me his plan of using magic on the car. I seriously doubt that's going to work. We soon met up with Sarah in the hall.

"Hey Sarah, it turns out magic boy over here has a plan. And I'm not so sure it's going to work." I whispered the last part to her. She nodded in understanding.

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" Benny said, offended. I raised my eyebrows at him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever." I said to him with a small laugh. We walked out the doors to see Erica standing next to the car while Rory was doing something in the driver's seat.

"What are you guys doing?" Benny asked them. Erica looked at us surprised.

"Nothing." Erica replied.

"We were going to get Ethan out of trouble by stealing his car." Rory informed us. I gave them confused looks. "It makes sense when Erica says it."

"We were just trying to help out and….um…yea it was all Rory's idea." Erica accused and pointed at Rory.

"Rory had an idea?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yea, why not blame space aliens? That's more believable." Sarah added.

"I knew it, stupid space aliens!" Rory yelled up to the sky.

"Hey, sorry vamps but this blood bank is about to get closed alright?" Benny said and walked to the front of the car with his spell book opened up. "Permock Abnar Bennynotrath Keyvento Morchuos Abnar Bennynotrath!" He read and snapped his fingers. He then sprinkled the sparkly dust onto the hood of the car and looked back at a window, doing a thumbs-up sign. Ethan was probably in there. The car glowed. We all stood there and stared at the car when it started up again, slowly backing up.

"No, no-no stay, nice evil car…nice evil car!" He called to it. Sarah stepped in and yelled stop at it as it backed up fully and drove out of the parking lot. I slapped Benny's shoulder.

"Nice job Benny! I knew it wasn't going to work!" I said. Benny shrugged at the direction of the window.

"So now it's mad, evil, and hungry!" Sarah stated angrily.

* * *

I followed the guys to Ethan's house. Apparently they were at Richard Bruner's house…well that's what I heard from Benny's complaining. Ethan unlocked the door and stepped in. Benny also walked in and held the door open for me before shutting it once I was in the house.

"I can't believe Richard's butler wouldn't let us in." Benny groaned as he closed the door.

"Well, you wouldn't take your shoes off." Ethan pointed out, sitting down on the couch.

"You wouldn't either if you had little big toes!" Benny retorted. "It's embarrassing." Then he sat down on the couch next to me. I giggled a little but stopped almost immediately when I noticed him blush and look down in embarrassment. I gave him a guilty smile and kissed his cheek. I knew that would make him happier. The doorbell rang and Ethan jumped up to go get it.

"Oh, it's Richard." Ethan said and went to the door. "Got everything you needed for the spell?"

"Yep, of course, but…how did you get him to come over?" Benny asked. Ethan just shrugged.

"Wait a second; please don't tell me you are going to be using another spell today." I groaned. He glared at me.

"That one was an accident!" He defended himself.

"That I knew was definitely going to turn out bad." I said and rolled my eyes in annoyance. Why does he have to be so dang cute? He wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Well, then you can trust me on this one." He said to me. I gave him a small smile.

"Hi," Ethan said to Richard when he opened the door.

"Is this where I'm supposed to be for the charity photo shoot?" Richard asked and holding crocket mallets for some reason.

"Charity photo shoot?" I asked while Benny just gave him a confused look.

"Yea they said they wanted photos of me donating these crocket mallets to the under privileged." Richard explained. Then he looked at Ethan. "You look poor." I chuckled quietly. Serves him right for bothering the rich, snobby people.

"It's okay…we don't need mallets." Ethan told him.

"I'll take them!" Benny said with a smile and took them away, walking over to the table. I gave him a 'really?' look.

"I'm sorry. I had to lie to get you down here to tell you…you're in danger." Ethan told him hesitantly.

"Danger." Richard stated, not believing Ethan at all. "Of what?"

"A revenge obsessed car." Ethan explained after a few moments.

"I do not have time for tales from a male informed popper. (Is that what he said?)" Richard said in an annoyed tone. He turned toward the door.

"Just wait please-stop-you're in danger…Benny!" Ethan said as he rushed up to keep Richard away from the door. Since Benny didn't respond and just continued to play crocket under the table chairs I stood up, grabbed his arm, and dragged him back to the living room.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay," Benny said and grabbed his spell book, standing behind Richard. "We got a…uh…make-it-rain spell, a floating spell, a…smell-like-a-frog spell? I don't know why I circled that. Wait! I got it! Sominom Viscathra Arboth Somnar!" Benny touched the side of Richard's neck with two fingers and Richard fell to the ground, fainting.

"It worked…I can't believe it worked!" Benny exclaimed. Then he looked at me. "See, I told you, you could trust me!" I shook my head and kissed his cheek again for an 'award' I guess for actually figuring out a spell. Ethan put Richard on the couch.

"Our lives are going to be so much better now that we could knock anyone we want!" Benny said happily. I slapped him on the shoulder. He can't just do that!

"Yes, looks like Richard's psyched to be the first." Ethan said before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a needle. I tensed at the sight of it. That probably wasn't a good idea, especially with a vamp in the room. Benny must have noticed to because he spoke up.

"Hey-Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Benny said. "I thought we were going to save him, not drain him. And Ashleigh's in the room right now."

"We are, we will let him stay here but we need his blood in order to lure the car into a trap and destroy it once and for all." Ethan explained. "And I'm sure she will be able to restrain herself. I'm glad I took that nursing course in summer school." Benny suddenly stood up and rolled the sleeve of his jacket up his arm to his elbow to reveal a bandage. He looked back at Ethan and pointed at him accusingly.

"I knew someone was stealing my blood. You told me I was imagining it! It's for Sarah isn't it!" Benny accused.

"Wait, what? Sarah has been getting free blood this whole time?" I asked, shocked.

"You wouldn't want to drink Benny's blood anyway." Ethan said before pausing. "Right?" I thought for a moment.

"Of course not. I've already drank yours, I don't want to drink his." I said.

"When did you drink my blood? How did you even get my blood?" Ethan asked me. I pointed at Benny and he glared at me for telling Ethan.

"Hey, you took my blood!" Benny snapped.

"Okay, this isn't important right now." He said and walked over to the door. "First we need to locate that car." Then he opened the door and the boys had shocked looks on their faces.

"Something tells me that that's not going to be too hard." Benny told us. I thought I smelled blood coming from somewhere…and not just Richard's blood. I leaned my elbow up on Benny's shoulder and stared out. Huh, that car must really want Richard's blood.

* * *

"I hope this works guys." Ethan said from Benny's head phone thing.

"Of course it's going to work. We're wearing cool head sets." Benny said back. I rolled my eyes. "And uh make sure you buckle up!" The 'plan' was to have Rory wear rich guy clothes and a wig while caring Richard's blood to lure the car to the junk yard, where I was with Benny now. I began hearing the screech of the car tires coming closer as I was helping Benny set up the rakes to pop its tires.

"Better hurry up!" I warned him. We looked up and saw the car racing around the corner. Rory ran past us.

"Go!" Rory said. Benny grabbed my hand and we ran out of the way. I smirked at the car when the tires popped. Ha who's the smart one now? We all, including Ethan, walked to the front of the car. I was still holding Benny's hand but I let it go at the moment and just continued to do it.

"Ha! Fooled you! It's me…Rory! Not Richard Bruner grandson of Mannford Bruner." Rory said and pulled his wig and head phone off and showed the car the blood.

"Let's see how scary this clunker is with four flat tires." Ethan said with a smile. Then the tires suddenly revived and it…growled I guess at us. "Whoa, okay that didn't work." The car pulled forward toward Rory.

"It's still after this Bruner blood…Erica you take it!" Rory yelled and threw the bottle toward Erica. The car was now turned to her.

"Uh-uh, if I can't drink it I don't want it." Erica said and gave it to me. I let go of Benny's hand and caught it.

"Hey, I don't want this either!" I told her and handed it to Benny.

"Come on guys! I'm the only one of us who can't outrun a car…" Benny said and stopped when the car turned to face him. "Here you go!" He said and handed it to Sarah. Ethan rushed over to us and grabbed it.

"Let me take it. I got an idea…just give me a head-start okay?" Ethan asked and ran past some gates and deeper into the junkyard.

"Ethan, no!" Sarah called out to him. The car started to race toward Ethan until Sarah, Rory, Erica, and I put our hands in front of it to stop it. Even with four vamps this car is pushing us back a little. This thing is strong.

"Guys, just let it go…trust me…just do it!" Ethan demanded. "Come on!"

"Do what he says! That's his I got a plan voice." Benny told us. We all let go of the car and jumped away, watching in horror as the car went way over the speed limit and sped toward Ethan. Ethan was standing on this sort of platform and he jumped off to the side when the car got closer. The car copied his movements and flipped upside down onto the car.

"Ethan!" Sarah yelled as we started to run toward him. Ethan had grabbed a giant wooden stake and rushed to the top of the car.

"End of the road car-nivore!" Ethan said and tried to stab the car…but wasn't strong enough.

"Here, allow me." Sarah said and grabbed the stake out of his hands. "This blood drive is over!" Then she staked the car.

"Thanks…but you didn't have to run up my victory line though." Ethan said with a smile. "Oh, and hey, bottom's up Rory. You earned it." Then he tossed the bottle of blood down to Rory.

"Hey, I came all this way; you can at least pay for dinner." Erica said and tried to grab the bottle out of his hands. Then they began fighting over it. Wow…

"Guys stop!" Ethan said. Benny, who was in the middle of the two at the time rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I got this… Sominom Viscathra Arboth Somnar!" He said and touched the two vampire's necks. They both fell to the ground. "Ha-ha, sleep tight fang-y friends. Wait…this means were stuck cleaning things up…isn't it."

"Yep, just you, me, and-"Ethan was cut off when Benny suddenly used the knock out spell on himself, making him fall to the ground also.

"Wow Benny…just wow." I said out loud.

"Well, I guess I got us into this mess…I guess that I'll clean it up." Ethan said with a sigh.

"Or leave it for them when they wake up. Come on," Sarah said and stuck out her hand. "I'll give you a ride home." I smiled at them as they sped off. I heard Benny groan and quickly sped behind the car we were by earlier. All three of them got up.

"I can't believe they'd leave us here to clean up this mess." Benny stated in surprise. I giggled a little at that.

"I can't believe you think I'm staying." Erica said and sped away.

"What?" Rory asked in confusion. Then the two boys stood up.

"Rory?" Benny said and looked at Rory.

"Yeah?" Rory asked, sounding all sleepy.

"This is a big clean-up job, right?" Rory nodded. "It requires skill, character, you know I may be taking a big risk here but…I'm putting you in charge." Benny said. I can't believe he actually thinks Rory will stay here to clean it up. It's more likely to see him chasing a squirrel.

"I won't let you down Benny." Rory said and put a hand on Benny's shoulder.

"Thanks." Benny said and turned away from him, walking in my direction. I shook my head and walked out of there. No one is going to clean up that mess. Arms wrapped my waist from behind me.

"I can't believe you left me there!" Benny's face turned a light shade of pink when he realized what he said. "I-I mean I can't believe you guys left us there…" I chuckled and leaned my head back onto his shoulder.

"It's okay Benny." I said. "Come on, let's go home." Benny smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Then we continued our walk back home.

* * *

And...That's the end of Chapter 20: Fanged and Furious! Again, I'm sorry for late updates and soon I will be putting up a sneak peek of chapter 21 on my profile so check it out if you want! Next chapter is going to be Chapter 21: Flushed. ~Anyways, R&R! ;)

~Mothflight13~


	21. Flushed

Hey! I just wanted to say that I've been very busy with school lately that I haven't been able to update and I'm super sorry. Today one of my best friends told me the lamest joke ever! The joke was: 'What do you call a fish with no eyes?' If you know the answer, feel free to say it in your reviews! ~Enjoy. ;)

* * *

Ashleigh's P.O.V

* * *

"Hey, baby freshman…its nap time." Erica ordered. A group of girls dressed in baby diapers and bonnets lied down on the floor. Sarah and I shared a look of confusion. "That was pathetic! Okay, wake up." Erica shouted. The girls stood up.

"Nice jacket." Sarah complimented. It was a pink leather jacket.

"Nap time!" Erica yelled and glared at the group of girls. They let out sighs and curled up on the floor again. "Thanks, I picked it up last night at dinner." I stared at her with wide eyes. So did Sarah. "Well, relax, I didn't drain her. You're such a square." I rolled my eyes at the both of them until a girl in the front of us stood up on her knees.

"Excuse me your highness; can I please go to the bathroom?" She begged. Erica gave her a devious smile.

"Sure, that's what the diaper is for." Erica said. The girl let out a whine. Then the group stood up. "Hey derfnerders, did I say you could get up? 100 jumping jacks!" The girl who had to go to the bathroom began jumping up and down. (Not doing jumping jacks) Wow, she really had to go.

"Of course you can go." Sarah said to her.

"Oh thank you." The girl sighed in relieve and got up, running out the door.

"Can't you be a little easier on them?" I asked Erica but she shouted at the girls to jump with their arms higher.

"Please, our seniors did it to us and one day these little noobs will abuse their freshman. It's the circle of life." Erica explained.

"I just think you could be a little bit-"Sarah was cut off by a…fart?

"Was that a…" Erica began but Sarah 'shushed' her.

"Yes, it was. I've been volunteering at the blood bank. It's like an all-you-can-drink buffet." Sarah told us.

"What?!" I questioned her.

"How much did you drink?" Erica asked her with wide eyes.

"I don't know…like 6 pints…" Sarah said.

"Six?! Sarah, anything more than a pint every few days can make you nauseous and-"Erica was interrupted by yet another fart. Everyone let out 'ewes' of disgust. "Wow, that one had some base in it."

"O-m-g, this is sooo humiliating!" Sarah said and walked away quickly.

"What are you looking at, nap time!" Erica ordered. The girls lied down. "Good babies." She chuckled and began taking pictures of them with her phone. I shook my head at her and walked away.

* * *

I was walking down the hall until Sarah came rushing down.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" I asked her, following along.

"I'll explain later, we just have to find a nurse." She said. When we did she led us to the girl's bathroom. "In here, she didn't sound good." The nurse began knocking lightly on the stall door. "Kate, you okay?" When she didn't answer I walked over to the stall next to hers and looked over the edge. I held back a gasp once I saw the toilet all broken up, literally. The only thing that was left was a shoe on the ground. I motioned for Sarah to come look with my hand. Her expression was the same as mine. We both knew that the nurse didn't need to see this.

"Um, I guess she went home." Sarah said and began nudging her toward the door.

"You really don't want to go in there it's the janitors problem now." I added. The nurse gave Sarah a look before heading out the door. When she was gone Sarah and I quickly rushed to the messed up stall. Sarah pulled out the shoe from underneath the stall door. It was all chewed up.

"Is that a…tooth?" I asked pointing to the tooth that was lodged into the top of the shoe.

"I think so. I think we should go tell Ethan about this." Sarah said and we rushed out the door. As soon as we began walking, I collided with someone. I looked up and saw Benny. I blushed when I noticed the awkward position we were in. His arms were sort of around my waist while my hands were against his chest. We just continued to stare at each other until Sarah yelled out to Ethan in fear.

"Oh, O-m-g you scared me!" She screeched before walking down the hall again. As much as I wanted to stay in this position, I broke away from him and began to follow her. "Look we need to talk."

"No we need to talk." Benny said.

"We're the same 'we', Benny!" I told him.

"What is it?" Ethan asked.

"Something terrible just happened to Kate in the bathroom. It's like-"Sarah began.

"Something came up through the pipes?" Sarah and Ethan said in unison. Wow, I never would have seen that coming, but then again, they do like each other.

"I think whatever it was came to the home-etc. room for dessert." Ethan told us. Then the bell suddenly rang.

"I found this," Sarah said and held up the large pointy tooth. "Instead of Kate." Benny took it cautiously and examined it.

"We need to go where the pipes go, come on." Ethan said and he and Sarah started to walk away. Benny gave one more curious look at the tooth before walking away with me beside him.

* * *

"Uh, maybe there's a reason the basement's off limits." Benny protested. I could tell he was a little scared. Then there was a banging noise and we all jumped from it. The light flickered off all of a sudden as we made our way down the stairs.

"Whatever it is must have hit a power line or something." Ethan said and took a flashlight out of his backpack. Why he had it, I have no idea. But I'm glad he had it now. Benny took one out, too.

"I don't like this." Sarah said.

"Me neither." I agreed with her.

"Okay, come on." Ethan told us and continued walking down the stairs.

"Sure, dying young could be fun." Benny said.

"Okay Benny, Sarah, and Ashleigh, we'll just take a look." Ethan said.

"That's what they always say in scary movies…before they get eaten alive!" Benny argued. I grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He smiled at me as we cautiously walked around a corner. Then there was a sudden bang near us. "That thing is nature's greatest klutz."

"Hey, guys!" Rory said quite loudly, appearing in front of us. The guys jumped back, also causing Benny to let go of my hand.

"What are you doing here?!" Benny asked with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Looking for a snack, what else?" Rory asked.

"We thought you were a…that!" Ethan shouted and pointed toward the glass doors behind Rory. Rory turned around and let out a gasp.

"Was that an alligator?" Ethan asked in disbelief. It sure did look like one. "How was that an alligator?"

"Uh…guys? Remember that locker search a couple of months back?" Rory asked. We all looked at him. Rory told us the story of how he put his baby alligators in the toilet.

"You flushed live alligators?" I asked him.

"I didn't mean to." Rory replied innocently. "What, they obviously survived."

"Where did you get them?" Benny asked.

"Uh, Florida…I thought they were iguanas. When they called the locker raid I panicked. I thought they would be safe in there." Rory explained.

"Yeah, because nothing says home like a school toilet." Ethan said sarcastically. Everything got silent and we went toward the stairs again.

"Yea, it definitely went this way." Sarah commented when we reached the stairs.

"How do you know?" Ethan questioned.

"Vampires have a really good sense of smell." I told him.

"She's right, it was here!" Rory said and rushed past us. He let out a groan of disgust when he stepped in a weird green goo. "Is this…normal for an alligator?" Ethan stepped over it, also letting out a groan of disgust.

"It's grown a lot in four months. This is no normal alligator!" Sarah said.

"The potion must have mutated them." Benny said out loud.

"What potion?" I asked, giving him a look. Magic boy has to stop messing up with this kind of stuff.

"The potion I dumped that day was called jock-star. It gives you the combined of Holmic Mojo (don't know what he said), Sydney Crosby, Colby Bryan, and a circus dolphin." Benny informed us.

"A dolphin?" Ethan asked.

"What, chicks dig dolphins." Benny said.

"I need new friends." Sarah sighed. I nodded in agreement. We all got back upstairs and peeked around a corner. "I can't believe you were going to take something like that, I'm telling your grandmother!" Then she began walking down the hall.

"No-No please don't tell her!" Benny begged, his voice sounding panicky.

"I'm telling her!" Sarah told him.

"Guys, not now, we're trying to find a huge alligator." Ethan broke up there fighting. Aw, I thought it was kind of funny. Then there was a sudden growl and we looked down the hall to see an alligator tail going around the corner.

"Don't surprise it! They don't like being surprised." Benny told us as we headed toward the direction it was going.

"Okay…" Ethan began. I heard Benny mutter 'I have a bad feeling about this.' I rolled my eyes. Why wouldn't you? There's something weird and gassy coming out of its mouth. "We've got it cornered, let's go." Then suddenly Rory ran off in another direction. Benny stared after him in shock. The five-no four of us slowly got closer to it. The alligator turned and began to lunge at us. "Uh, we don't have it cornered!"

Rory came out from the door behind the alligator with a bag in his hands. He threw the bag over the alligator and jumped onto it to keep it down.

"Got you, it's Rory!" Rory said.

"What are you doing?" Ethan said in disbelief.

"No, let him do it or else we'll have to do it." Benny told us. I smacked him in the chest.

"Guys, I saw this on the 'Crocodile Hunter'," Rory said in a weird accent. "He'll be the real best thing!" We all rushed toward him to help him.

"I got his tail!" Ethan called out. "Get his head!" Benny held out the flashlight toward the alligator's head while Sarah and I grabbed it.

"Enough with the flashlight Benny!" I said. We finally got the gator into a giant and wide wooden stand-up cabinet. Ethan and Benny put a strong lock on the handle bars. We all cheered and gave each other high-fives.

"Humans one, gators zero! That's what happens when you mess with us!" Ethan said. The alligator banged on the door near Benny, causing him to jump back near me.

"I think we made our point." Benny muttered.

"If this is the gator that attacked Kate, how did it get through those pipes?" Sarah asked.

"Well, grown mice can flatten themselves down in a half an inch to get under doorways. It must have…evolved." Ethan said.

"Y-You evolved? Aw, daddy is so proud." Rory said and hugged the cabinet. The alligator growled while we just shared confused looks.

* * *

"A large scaly creature was spotted lurking outside of Hunter Hill's home two nights ago." The news reporter guy said from the T.V. We were all sitting on the couch while Rory leaned on the back part of the couch because there was no room. I sat in between Ethan and Benny, leaning against the Spell master's shoulder. "Police…" The reporter guy was cut off by the slam of a door. Erica appeared with an angry face and a ripped sleeve of her pink leather jacket.

"Erica, what happened to you?" Ethan asked the question we were all thinking.

"You guys are the ones with your finger on all that's weird around here, you tell me!" Erica snapped. "I was driving the freshman through the car wash in the back of my dad's pick-up-"Erica explained but Sarah interrupted her.

"You drove them through a car wash?" Sarah asked in disbelief.

"Well, after she made them roll around in manure someone had to hose them off." Ethan agreed with Erica reluctantly.

"Right, and then something huge and scaly jumped out of the pipes and attacked me!" Erica exclaimed.

"Hey, hey, is this that dig on Sheila Banter because she is actually a really nice girl who just happens to have a minor skin condition." Benny said.

"No, it was some kind of mutant…alligator thing and it came out biting. Now I know how my food feels and I don't like it!" Erica said.

"Are those girls okay?" I asked her.

"They're fine…my new leather jacket is trashed though." Erica complained.

Hey, guys, looks like they found Thor's buddy." Ethan pointed out and we all directed our attention toward the T.V.

"This just in, the 250 pound gator was captured in a local pool after a mother and her toddler. The rampageous reptile was heavily sedated and sent to a local zoo for testing. Local officials say all city pools are now considered safe and gator free." The reporter guy said.

"Well, that's both my little guys…it's all over! Who wants pretzels?" Rory asked, giving Benny a high-five.

"That's…not the one that attacked me. The one that I saw was bigger than that." Erica told us.

"That means Thor didn't have a buddy…he had a special lady!" Benny figured it out. "They're breeding and if Erica's right then the babies ain't pretty."

"Yes! I'm a matchmaker." Rory said proudly as if it was a great accomplishment.

"We're talking about an entirely different species. One capable of incredible strength, of growing to who knows what size, the possibilities are endless." Ethan said.

"And thanks to the dork squad they're loose in our cities sewer system!" Sarah snapped. Someone's phone began to ring.

"You should really stop playing with potions, Benny." I whispered into Benny's ear as everyone checked their pockets.

"It's not playing, it's experimenting and I already told you that you could trust me with spells and potions." Benny whispered back, sending shivers down my spine for some reason. I gave him a look that let him know I didn't believe him. He rolled his eyes as Sarah finally pulled out her phone.

"Erica, are you calling me?" Sarah asked.

"No…ugh darn it! That swamp thing must have taken my new phone when it tried to bite my arm off." Erica replied. "I just got that phone!"

"Let me guess, you got it when you tried to bite somebody else's arm." Ethan said.

"Yeah, it's a 6-G." Erica pointed out.

"Erica, you need to stop stealing from your dinner guests, okay?" Sarah told her.

"Yea, you are going to end up drawing too much attention to yourself." I added.

"Fine, okay…they are just souvenirs!" Erica tried defending herself. Then a farting noise came out of nowhere. Oh Sarah, I hope you learned you lesson after today.

"Did you just hear something?" Ethan spoke out,

"Nope, nobody did…nope…me neither." Sarah said quickly.

"Is the gator-stomach calling you again?" I asked Ethan when his phone beeped.

"No…stomach-texting actually," Ethan said. Then he thought for a moment. Oh god, please don't say it. "But I just got an idea." Dang it…he said it. Here we go again.

* * *

"Okay, as long as Erica's phone is still in the alligator's stomach," Ethan began.

"Then we call everyone that got eaten and find out where they were." Benny finished for him.

"That will never work. The reception inside an alligator would be like one bar max." Rory said as Erica and Sarah finally walked into the room.

"That's just enough to track a phone's GPS signal." Ethan said, typing on his computer. "Can hack into the satellite and pinpoint the exact location of alligator, and…wall-la!" A dot on the map on his computer began to move, representing the alligator. Benny stared at it wide-eyed…actually if you think about it…it was a pretty funny looking face.

"Oh come on, no reactions?" Ethan asked. "That was a lot harder than it looks." We all peered closer to the screen.

"That thing is working its way up to Hunter Hill's mansion country." Sarah pointed out.

"Ah, very high-class, lots of hot-tubs." Erica added.

"That was 126 bitten kryptonite (again, I don't know what he said…sorry ;)) I just hacked through." Ethan complained in disappointment.

"I thought it was awesome." Benny said, raising his hand.

"Thank you, Benny!" Ethan said and gave his best friend a high-five.

"Wait, where was Heather last seen again?" Sarah asked, panic in her voice.

"In Tad Hill's mansion." Benny responded.

"That's it, where else would a tropical sewer-dwelling lizard be able to make it through the winter?" Ethan said. "Under a hot-tub. That's where the nest is."

"Isn't Tad having another party today?" Erica asked.

"Oh yeah, I think it's a pool…party…" I trailed off, now realizing that the gator is heading straight toward all of those people.

"And I bet it's heading right home, right back to Tad's. We have to warn them!" Ethan exclaimed. Everyone rushed toward the door.

"Hot girls in danger, here we come!" Benny exclaimed. I sent him a glare as I followed Sarah out of the door.

* * *

Music echoed throughout the surrounding area of the mansion as we made our way up the sidewalk. Wow, that is seriously one heck of a party.

"Are the costumes really necessary?" Sarah asked as we got closer to the front door.

"What? We need to be prepared when we get down and dirty with this crock." Benny argued. I rolled my eyes at the dorks.

"Hey, I refuse to enter a senior party with them dressed like this!" Erica complained. We walked up the stairs and through the front door. Then I heard Benny try talking to a girl outside. I clutched my fists in anger, but not because of him! (…right…) The boys were stopped by two guys, not allowing them through. Ha, serves them right!

"Should we go back and get them?" Sarah asked.

"No, they can just come through the back-way." I answered quickly. Sarah gave me a suspicious look as we made our way through the back door.

"So many dining choices," Erica said, looking around. "Kind of like picking your own lobster at Captain Pitchy's." Then Sarah suddenly…er…farted, again.

"Hey," Ethan said, coming up behind us. Yeah, probably not the greatest idea. Ethan recoiled at the smell. "Oh, what is that?"

"Uh, it smells like a burning tire." Benny said in a strained voice. I wacked him in the chest.

"I am going to the bathroom." Sarah stated and disappeared among the crowd and toward the house.

"She is a little…gassy. She was over-eating." I explained.

"I'm going to go find a snack." Erica said. Then her eyes settled on a blonde guy by the pool. "I think I'm in the mood for a blonde." She then walked in that direction, leaving just me in the boys.

"T-M-I." Benny spoke out, a grossed-out expression on his face.

"Come on, let's give these seniors J-E-I." Ethan told us. We all gave him confused looks. "Just enough information, you know to save themselves. The alligator-"Ethan began rambling until Benny cut him off.

"Just go do it!" Benny snapped in annoyance. Ethan walked over to the DJ table. The two boys did some dance move that was really…weird so I stepped a little away from them.

"Hey…uh…hey sorry about that…uh, there's a man-eating, mutant alligator heading right toward this house." Ethan informed the group of students. But everyone just laughed at him. "Everyone get out of the water!" The mike was suddenly taken away from him by the DJ. The DJ made some kind of gesture to go away.

"Okay, now we have to do it the old fashion way." Ethan muttered to himself. Benny was sitting down at a table with Rory standing beside and me a little bit away from Rory when Ethan came back over to us.

"We should run and call the police." Rory said, proud that he had a 'great' idea.

"No, we wait for it to show itself. Then we give that mutant gator some weakened indigestion." Ethan replied.

"There're some good snacks at this party." Erica stated, walking up to us. "Anyone got anymore SPF 1,000?"

"Not me, I'm all out." Rory responded. I shifted through my bag. I had some left.

"Oh, here you go." I said and handed it to her. The sun gets pretty hot, but hot enough to burn you…if you were a vampire.

"So, what's the dork squad up to now?" Erica asked.

"Well, the alligator should come up right under the hot tub. Then all we have to do it get it to come up through the grain, opened wide." Ethan explained.

"And then goes in the liquid, Ca-boom." Benny added with a smile and poked a bottle with red liquid a few times and making it glow purple.

"You know, it's pathetic how good you are at this stuff." Erica said.

"I know right?" I said in agreement. Benny sent me a wink and I rolled my eyes. He is such a flirt.

"But your proportions are off. You need more soda." Erica said and held out a tube with powder in it, which Rory grabbed out of her hands.

"She's right, how did you know that!" Rory exclaimed in disbelief. God Rory, what are we going to do with you?

"Because before she was a smokin' hot vampire she was a mage nerd, remember?" Benny said. Erica grabbed his shoulder in a firm grasp, her fangs baring and eyes glowing along with hiss.

"Remind anyone of that again, and you're toast, get it?" Erica threatened.

"Got it." Benny said in a scared, high voice.

"Good." Erica said. Benny let out a breath.

"You shouldn't have done that magic boy." I muttered into his ear. I don't know why I call him that…I guess the nickname stuck.

"Is that like my nickname now?" Benny asked. I shrugged at him.

"I guess." He just smiled at me.

"Whoa, this thing's getting close." We both directed our attention to Ethan. "Who's the bait?" Benny looked away awkwardly.

"Okay, who's going to be the bait guys?" Rory asked. Erica pointed at Rory, who pointed at Benny, and then Ethan. The boys did rock-paper-scissors. Benny and Ethan let out groans when Rory had one.

"See I win because lizard poisons spock. (don't know what he said…sorry)" Rory said. Erica interrupted him, not caring about it.

I held a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing at Benny who had stepped into the hot tub with a shirt off…oh and um the girls that were in there left him. Ethan soon joined him. I noticed that the tracker was beeping even more.

"Guys, its right under us!" I warned them.

"Well, what if we're doing this wrong, I mean what if the cell phone is just drifting underneath it." Benny said doubtfully. There was a sudden explosion of water and the two guys hopped out of the hot tub.

"Get it now, get it now!" Benny ordered.

"I'm not ready…hurry grab that hot tub cover!" Ethan demanded.

"Why?!" Rory yelled out.

"Just do it!" Ethan said. Benny and Rory screamed and ran toward the hot tub. Rory laid on the cover as the alligator fought against it.

"I don't like this plan!" Rory protested.

"Hurry up!" Benny called. Ethan ran over with the soda bottle. He hesitated in front of it.

"Uh, I forgot about the fighting. "Ethan said. It was taking way too long. Erica groaned and pushed him out of the way.

"I'll do it. Eat science!" Erica then flashed her fangs at the alligator and stuck the bottle into its mouth, making sure it drank all of the substance. Then she closed the cover again and everyone ducked for cover. The hot tub cover exploded upwards and green began flying everywhere.

"Did we win?" Benny asked, stupidly. I gave him a look.

"We're alive…" Ethan said, disgusted by the guts. Erica shifted through some green skin and guts and pulled out a phone.

"I got my phone back!" Erica said happily and stood up.

"Well, we kicked that alligator's…" Ethan was cut off when an arm that was in front of us suddenly jerked. "We won't be seeing you later alligator!" Then he turned to us. "I just peed my swimsuit…can you tell?"

"It's cool just go with it." Benny reassured him.

"Gross…" I muttered. Then a guy came up and put his hands on Rory and Benny's shoulders, causing the two to shiver in fear.

"We took a vote, and you nerds can stay." The guy said. Rory and Benny let out yes's.

"But you got to tell your girlfriend to stop polluting the bathroom; it smells like a dead skunk in there." The guy said to Ethan before leaving.

"He thinks Sarah's my girlfriend!" Ethan exclaimed happily. A little too happy, if I may add. The boys gave each other high-fives.

"Pathetic…" I said. Erica nodded.

* * *

"So did you fix your problem that you had?" I asked Sarah as her, Erica, and I walked around the corner and going down the hall.

"Ugh, the problem is solved. I'm eating a lot less now. No more blood buffets." Sarah responded. Then all three of us made an abrupt halt and stared down the hall in disbelief. "Oh boy," Ethan, Benny, and Rory came down the hall with black shades on and Ethan had leather shoes as Benny had a leather hat. I don't even want to know what leather thing Rory had.

"Wow, I can't un-see this." Sarah stated as we all snickered at them.

"Pretty sweet boots, huh?" Ethan asked us.

"I'm wearing alligator socks." Benny said.

"And I'm wearing alligator under-"Rory began.

"Whoa, okay…normally I would have a problem with wearing animal skins but…since it was an evil mutant alligator, I guess it's okay." Sarah said.

"Oh sure so they're allowed to steal things from their victims? What a troubled standard (yea…I don't know…)." Then Erica quickly walked away.

"So fashionistas, everything's good…except for one thing. What are you going to do with that gator locked in the supply closet?" Sarah asked with a smirk. The boys shared dumb looks and ran off. Sarah I looked at each other and high-fived before staring after the three idiots. I wonder how they would survive without us. Hm, I guess we'll never know because they CAN'T survive without us.

* * *

And…that's the end up Chapter 21: Flushed! I hope you enjoyed and sorry for the long wait. I can't promise anything for the next chapter but I'll definitely TRY to get it up at some point sooner or later. Oh and Happy Holidays! ~Anyways, R&R! ;)

~Mothflight13~


	22. MirrorRorrim

Hey peeps! There's nothing new happening in my boring life right now so all I have to say is Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Oh and pray that all of the people that had died at the Sandy Hook shooting in Newtown, Connecticut have gotten to heaven safely and are now happy! :'( Well…~enjoy! ;)

* * *

Ashleigh's P.O.V

* * *

"The Rainbow Factory? Ugh, I hate that hippy junk." Erica groaned. She wanted to be in a play…and this is the play at this time no matter how bad it sounds. "This is going to be the worst school play ever."

"So why do you want to be in it?" Sarah asked her.

"Yea, if it's so bad then why don't you wait for another play to come around?" I added.

"It's on my bucket list." Erica stated as we began walking down the hall.

"Why do you have a bucket list? You'll never kick the bucket." Sarah responded.

"It's a long list. And item twelve says star in the school play so I can ram it in the face of that pint sized drama queen Sunday Clovers." Erica said with an accent.

"You know you are acting like she came all the way from Australia on exchange just to bother you." I said.

"Well…" Erica trailed off.

"Why can't you be nice?" Sarah said.

"Don't tell me how to live, Sarah." Erica replied. Just then Erica reached up for the pen of the sign-up sheet as Benny's hand did as well.

"Age before beauty." Benny said and let Erica write her name first, smiling at her. A slight pain of jealousy burned in my chest. I-I don't like Benny…I'm sure of it…right?

"Oh, that's it. Let the eagles of creativity soar." The drama teacher said as she came up to us. "I'm off to make copies of this wonderful script." Then she tried to open a book.

"Looks like it doesn't want to open." Ethan stated when it wouldn't open.

"It didn't want to be found either, hiding away inside that basement wall for 25 years and I dug it out." She said and finally opened the book, letting out an awkward laugh. "Oh, there we go, should be clear-sailing from here." Then she walked away.

"Well, I should get going." Sarah said and walked away.

"Yea, me too, bye dorks and Ashleigh." Erica added and followed Sarah.

"Uh…bye I guess." Ethan said. "See you later Benny." Then he walked away in the opposite direction of the girls. Benny grabbed the pen and filled out the sheet.

"So uh Benny, what are you doing in the play?" I asked him, wanting to fill the awkward silence since everyone else left.

"I want to work the lights and sound!" Benny exclaimed with a happy smile.

"Wait a second…you want to put explosions and lightning in the play, don't you?" I asked him while giving him a suspicious look.

"Won't that make the play more exhilarating?" He shot back.

"No, it would more likely destroy it!" I snapped.

"Well then why don't you sign-up for something to make sure I don't do anything 'destructive'?" He asked in a flirty voice and stepped closer to me. I see what he is trying to do. He is trying to manipulate me into doing something for the play. Well, too bad because I don't want to be in it!

"Uh how about no. I don't do plays." I said and took a step back.

"Come on, you will get to be working with me." Benny begged and stepped closer to me again, wrapping his arms around my waist this time. "You know, so you could watch me while I worked on the lights and sounds."

"I don't have to be in the play to do that; I could perfectly see you from the seats!" I snapped back before realizing my mistake.

"Ha! So you would be watching me! You so have a crush on me!" Benny said with a victorious smile upon his face. I hissed at him, vamping out, and making him jump back.

"I do not! Fine, I'll do something for the play!" I hissed. Then I noticed him smirking and quickly added, "Just to stop you from bugging me." I quickly signed my name up under something and walked away quickly, leaving the smirking magic boy standing there. I didn't really see but I think I signed up for hair and make-up for the girls. Well, at least I'll be with Erica…I hope.

* * *

"I'm the understudy? But I totally nailed that audition!" Erica protested. Yeah…sure, well let's go back to the audition, shall we?

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"The sun warms the lake with her love." Erica said and making weird hand motions. Wow…just wow… "She smiles the water to the sky. It falls back down to the ground to hunk every flower and every tree."

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"You were very…present." The drama teacher said. "Congratulations Sunday Clovers, you're our lead." Squealing was heard behind me as Erica's face went blank. Sunday Clover showed up next to Erica, taking a deep breath.

"Do I dream or do my waking eyes seek hala anew. Such reds, such golds to sing my joy! Thank you so much Ms. (and blah blah blah I don't know what she said)." Sunday Clover said in a…er…very cheery voice.

"Oh, the kids call my Ms. Lol." Oh so that's her name…well at least an abbreviation of it I guess.

"Makes me want to put that little shrimp on the bobby." Erica whispered to us in annoyance.

"I know you will be a real ace understudy and just step right in if something happens to me." The cheery chipmunk said to Erica. Yes, I called her a cheery chipmunk because that is exactly how she was acting.

"Yes, if something happens to you." Erica said and gave the chipmunk girl a hug, or a squeeze. When she let go Sunday took a deep breath.

"Wow, you have a lot of positive energy. I can feel it my ribs." She said and Erica looked at us while gesturing to Sunday. "I'm grinning like a shot-fox. I'm going to do the Harold hold and have a captain cook at my dressing room!" With one last squeal she finally left.

"What just happened?" Sarah asked.

"Now I know how you feel…sort of, Erica." I said with wide-eyes. We began walked but Ms. Lol stopped us.

"Oh and Sarah, I know you'd be a perfect fit for Sun-drop's best friend Rain-beam." She said.

"I was just helping Erica out, wasn't trying out for myself." Sarah explained. The teacher gave her a look of shock.

"What a shame, you're a natural." She said. Well, if you think about it Sarah did help Erica out a little during her audition.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Here comes Sarah's part.

"The water cycle is truly a cycle of love." Sarah said. Erica gave her a look. "Oh, sorry I mean cycle of wove." She gave the teacher a look when she finished the line.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Really? Because I actually had so much fun doing it." Sarah said happily, walking up to the teacher. "And the part about the bunnies that loved each other is so cute."

"I'll take that as a big yes." Ms. Lol said and turned away. Erica looked angry when we finally turned back towards the door.

"Welcome aboard, good luck acting like you can stand Sunday Clovers." Erica sneered. Then Sunday herself walked past us spinning around and singing.

"She is just plain weird." I replied.

"See, even Ashleigh thinks so!" Erica told Sarah. Sarah rolled her eyes and lead us down the hall.

"At least Sarah will be there too." I muttered.

"Wait, you're in the play too? When did you audition?" Sarah asked.

"Well…I'm not exactly _in_ the play. I'm doing make-up and stuff like that. And Benny kind of maybe sort of got me to sign-up." I responded and looked at the floor when I admitted that Benny manipulated me. The two girls started snickering.

"He can practically make you do anything." Erica said.

"That is not true!" I snapped.

"It kind of is." Sarah answered and walked away with Erica…leaving me stomping up to follow them angrily.

* * *

We were all on the set getting ready and practicing and such. Sarah, Erica, and Ethan, who had decided to be stage manager, were all up by the stage while I was in the back stage looking through a booklet with how the make-up is supposed to be set up and the hair styled. That was before I got bored though so I had been walking around. Then I passed a little part of the back stage with an old mirror and Sunday talking to herself, grinning wickedly. Like I said, she was weird.

I let out a sigh. I should probably look over the booklet again. My eyes focused on the paper as I was walking. Suddenly, my foot caught on something and I lurched forward. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact of the ground. But it never came. I opened my eyes to see someone had caught me before I had fallen. And that someone was my magic boy-I-I mean Benny. He had his hands holding my shoulders firmly, our lips only inches apart. We just stood there and stared into each other's eyes.

"Well hello there." Benny said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him. "Have you been watching me from the seats or the stage?"

"Neither, I have been walking around, bored." I answered him.

"I was pretty bored too so I came to find you." Benny admitted with a sheepish smile.

"Oh so you have been watching for me, have you?" I said, mocking that flirty voice he gave me earlier.

"No," Then he leant closer to my ear. "But I'm not so bored right now." That sent shivers down my spine and I also just realized that we never moved from the position when he had caught me. I stood up straighter and wrapped my arms around his neck for balance. But I didn't notice my mistake until Benny's hands slipped down to my waist. I dared to look up at him but our eyes connected and I was just lost in his green-brown eyes. This was wrong, it shouldn't be happening, but I couldn't stop it. And the fluttering feeling in my stomach wasn't making it any better. Before I knew it, we began leaning in slowly. Then all of a sudden Ethan's voice rang out in Benny's ear piece and we jumped back in shock.

"Benny, why aren't you by the controls?" My eyes widened a little from what we were just about to do.

"I-uh…" Benny trailed off awkwardly.

"I'm…uh…just going to go now." I said. He nodded and turned around to leave. "Wait, Benny!" He turned back around as I hurried over to him. "Thanks for catching me." Then I kissed his cheek and ran back to the stage. I watched what was happening behind some drapes.

"The sun drops down to the Earth." I looked around and spotted Sunday Clovers by the ropes holding up the sandbags. Just then a sand bag dropped from the ceiling. "So the grasses can grow." Once again, a sandbag dropped but Sarah caught it, quickly acting as if she were hurt to not make anyone suspicious. Then I saw a knife's blade gleam against the light in Sunday's hands as it cut through the ropes.

"That is why the sun drops down!" Sunday said angrily as more sandbags dropped. Then I saw a rope break to a sandbag above her.

"Sunday, look out!" I called over to her, but it was too late. She let out a scream and Ethan came running over along with Benny. Why do I always see things when others don't! Then guilt spread over me. I should have done something. I could have ran over to her and save her.

"Sunday?" Ethan asked.

"I'm okay, no-no worries." She managed to get out.

"Uh, we need a doctor!" Ethan called out. I looked out into space. This will only lead to trouble like last time. Last time I was the only one who saw Jesse being released from the Cubile Animus and I didn't tell anyone. That resulted into Sarah having to bite Ethan because they weren't exactly that prepared. Now I saw she was grinning evilly at that mirror while talking to herself. I heard what she was saying but I thought it was just acting. Now she had a knife and tried to drop sandbags on everyone but accidently dropped one on herself. And if I tell anyone about this then they would probably think I'm crazy.

I suddenly felt eyes staring at me and looked up to see Benny giving me a look that was asking what was wrong. I turned away while shaking my head and began running from the scene. I needed to get out for some fresh air. I needed to clear my head. Arms wrapped around my waist to stop me from running. I knew it was Benny considering he was the only one that saw me run away. I tried to struggle out of his grip but I eventually gave up. Yea, I know what you're thinking. You are a vampire, why don't you use your vampire strength to get away? Well with all of these messed up thoughts and pressure and secrets in my head it makes me feel weak and vulnerable. The two things I despise. Benny grabbed my wrist and pulled me up to his control room, locking the door and sitting me in a seat away from the window so we wouldn't be seen. He crossed his arms and stood in front of me.

"What's wrong?" He asked me. I kept mouth shut and stared at the ground. He kneeled down in front of me. "Did you drop the sandbags?" I looked at him and glared.

"No! Sunday Clover did….well at least I _think_ it was her." I muttered the last part.

"What?" Benny asked in a confused tone.

"This is just like last time." I groaned out loud and stood up. Benny followed my action.

"What do you mean?" Benny asked yet another question.

"It was with the whole Cubile Animus…and the demon…and-and when I kissed you outside on Ethan's front yard…" I let out not even bothering to finish. I had to stop before I tell him something.

"So…you're saying that you'll tell me if I kiss you?" He asked hopefully. That's when I exploded with all the emotions I have been keeping in.

"No! I'm saying that I knew that Jesse had gotten out of the Cubile Animus before you all!" I shouted at him. He stared at me in shock.

"Y-You did? And you never bothered to tell us?!" I could hear the anger dripping from his voice. "What, do you have a bunch of secrets that could have helped us at some point if you had told us but never bothered to? Oh, like the time you avoided us and made us all worried for no stupid reason because you were too scared to tell us you were bitten?!" I let out a gasp. I-I can't believe he would mention that. I took a few steps back and toward the door.

"No, Ash, wait…I didn't mean it like that." Benny said softly and reached out toward me, but I flinched away. I unlocked the door and reached for the door knob.  
"I know exactly what you mean, _Benny_." I said coldly and spat his name out angrily at the end. Then I slammed the door behind me hard and walked toward the back stage again quickly, avoiding everyone, not like they noticed anyway.

* * *

We were all walking down the hall, Ethan and the other two girls in the front while me and Benny followed them in the back. I didn't really like being that close to him right now. When I noticed Benny looking at me I sent him a glare and he turned away.

"Wait, can't vampires go all puppet-master in the weak minded? You could have convinced her to hurt herself." Ethan said. I scoffed quietly at that. You see, I really was the only one who saw that so I know the truth of what happened. But I can't just tell him.

"Glamering is only something old and powerful vampires can do." Sarah said to Ethan.

"So what did you do?" Sarah asked Erica, her question sounding more like a demand.

"Nothing, ozzy-punk is as mad as a cut steak. (didn't hear her…)" Erica said and we all stopped walking. "She freaked out at me earlier, told me to stay out of her mirror. If I was going to break her legs I'd have done it then." Wait a second, stay out of her mirror…the mirror she was talking to herself in.

"I think she's telling the truth." Sarah said honestly.

"Yea," I agreed in a confident voice. I actually knew. Benny narrowed his eyes at me.

"I am, now your star has lines to learn. We open tomorrow, no time to yabber like a dill." Erica stated

"I think you are spending way too much time as Sunday's understudy." Sarah told her.

"Ah, she's an amples, now on our bite before I o agro on the abago." She said.

"No wait you guys, I think Ashleigh here knows what happened with Sunday. Apparently she likes keeping secrets." Benny spoke out. Everyone looked at Benny before looking at me.

"Do you know what happened?" Ethan asked in suspicion. I balled my fists angrily and walked up to Benny. I stopped right in front of him and pointing an accusing finger at him.

"You are a real jerk, you know that right?" I hissed at him and walked away with thankfully no one following me.

* * *

I walked around back stage until I suddenly heard yelling coming from the room with the mirror. I ran back there and saw Erica sitting in the chair in front of the mirror with Sarah standing a few feet behind her.

"Whoa, you can look at yourself you have a reflection!" Sarah exclaimed. Erica whipped her head around and stood up, flashing her fangs at Sarah before speeding up right in front of her.

"Stay out of my mirror, stay out of my way." Erica whispered in a threatening voice before flashing away again. I let out a gasp.

"J-Just like Sunday….and the mirror…" I trailed off. Sarah noticed that I was there and rushed over to me.

"What the heck just happened?! What's wrong with Erica? And why are you angry at Benny? Ashleigh you have to tell me what you know about what had happened earlier because now there is something wrong with one of our friends!" Sarah demanded while holding onto my shoulders. I looked up at with a scared look.

"I'm so sorry, just ask…Benny." I answered her with a cracking voice. I then sped away like a coward. Like the coward I used to be when was turned into a fledgling, hiding from my friends. Like the coward I am now.

* * *

I hid behind the corner of the wall as Sarah pulled Ethan away from Benny and Rory.

"Benny doesn't help posers." Benny replied to Rory with a smirk, crossing his legs and picking up his magazine. Rory got up and began walking toward where I was. Rory already told me he was Pranksy earlier. Yes, I know, too many secrets! I grabbed Rory's arm and pulled him toward me.

"Hey Rory, do you think you could go all Pranksy on Benny?" I asked. He nodded quickly with a smile and sped over to Benny again, painting his face orange. Then he sped back to me as Benny yelled out with orange paint in his hands. Rory and I high-fived, then he left to somewhere. I walked over to Benny as he slammed his magazine down.

"Wow, that's a good look for you. And yes, Rory is actually Pranksy. What a great friend of you to not believe him. Well, I could understand considering I already know you as not a great friend." I snapped at him. Then my smirk faltered when I remembered that I should tell him about Erica. Sarah is already telling Ethan. Benny began wiping the paint off of his face with his hand and a tissue or something.

"Is something wrong, or are you not going to tell me?" Benny asked. I glared at him.

"Erica attacked Sarah practically. I think this all has something to do with a mirror. It happened with Sunday Clover too. I just don't know how though because Sunday was cutting the ropes with a knife earlier." I explained and sat down where Ethan had been. Benny got most of the paint off his face but he had some on his cheek still.

"You missed a spot." I told him.

"What-Where?" He asked as he started touching his face again.

"Right there," I said and rubbed the paint off of his cheek.

"Uh thanks, are we good now? I'm really sorry about what I said." Benny apologized. I thought for a moment.

"Fine," I sighed. Then a thought occurred to me. "Wait, if Sarah went to tell Ethan then he'll…I got to go!" I said and sped away. I had to stop Ethan. I reached the room with the mirror right as Ethan was pulled right into it. I let out a gasp and backed away into a wall, sliding down it in shock. Ethan…was inside the mirror.

* * *

I had to find Benny and Sarah to help. Thankfully, I saw them near this big camera that Benny had and Sarah was talking about Ethan and where he went. I ran over to them.

"Guys, you might want to come check this out." I called to them and ran to the mirror room with them following behind. We went into the mirror room when Benny stopped us.

"Okay so vampires don't have a reflection because their curse blocks the souls in our light. So if Erica saw herself, then theirs a soul in this mirror." Benny explained. He unraveled his Y-shaped stick and held the two bottom parts while the one end glowed blue. The mirror began rippling. "Hey, I'm getting pretty good with this stick, huh?" He took cautious steps toward the mirror. "Okay, there's someone inside but…I can't tell if it's Ethan."

"There's only one way to find out." Sarah stated. She walked up to the mirror and leaned close to it. Her reflection suddenly showed up.

"They deserve to hurt, all of them." Sarah reflection spoke. Then suddenly her reflection yelled out.

"Benny, get me out of here! Touch the mirror and pull me through." Ethan exclaimed.

"Dude, I'm on it." Benny said. "Sarah you have to touch the mirror Ethan needs a super natural connection." I stood next to Benny and watched what would happen. I gave Sarah a reassuring nod and she slowly reached her hand up to the mirror. The lights began flickering when she touched it.

"Oh hold on, I know a spell that can release the soul-"I cut him off.

"Just do it!" I said to him.

"Okay here we go, Zacaroth Maznacaroth!" Benny said and the mirror lit up. Ethan suddenly shot through the mirror and onto the floor. The mirror also cracked. Benny helped Ethan up.

"Hey, teamwork for the win." Benny said. Ethan thanked him.

"Get away from my mirror!" Erica shouted and pushed past us. "You cracked it." Just then a purple light went into her eyes.

"Erica watch out." Ethan said before pushing her back and stabbing the mirror with a broom. The mirror cracked into pieces.

"What are you doing that's 7 years bad luck." Benny said.

"Well, I guess I'll have to shower with your grandma's special soap again." Ethan said. Erica turned around and looked at us and around the room.

"Erica," I called out her name. Everyone turned to look at her. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay. I'm finally free and stronger than ever. I think I'll start the show with the finale." Erica said with a creepy smile and giggled. Then she walked away.

"Should we be terrified by that?" Sarah asked.

"There's no time to explain. There's was a ghost girl trapped in the mirror and now she's inside Erica and we got to stop her before she gets revenge on everyone." Ethan 'explained'.

"For someone with no time to explain, you did a good job." Sarah said.

"Okay." Ethan replied and they ran out. Benny and I shared a look before following them.

* * *

"Good evening everyone. Welcome to the White Chapel High production of 'The Rainbow Factory'." Ms. Lol said to the crowd. "I hope you enjoy an evening of warm hearts and up-lifted spirits." I watched the scene from where Benny was standing making final adjustments to his machine thing. The music started and the lights turned on to show Erica floating in the air while holding up the rainbow and laughing evilly.

"You tried to stop me, but the show must go on!" She said. Sarah came out from behind the curtains with her eyes yellow and fangs bared.

"Heads up hippy." She said and Erica lowered herself to the ground, eyes glowing also when she threw the rainbow to the ground. Sarah sped at Erica and knocked her down. Everyone in the crowd let out gasps of amazement.

"Safety is off, lightning is on." Benny murmured as he flicked switches on the machine.

"Are you sure about this Benny?" I asked him.

"Don't worry babe." He replied without looking at me. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the stage where the two girls had gotten back up. "It's pay time!" Benny said and a huge white light beam came down and hit Erica, making her shocked. Sarah kicked Erica and knocked her down again.

"Get off my stage!" Erica ordered Sarah. Ethan suddenly came rushing towards the stage with a mirror in his hand.

"Olivia, fix your hair!(is that what he said?)" Ethan said and knelt down on the ground while holding the mirror up to Erica. Erica's eyes began glowing purple. "Now Benny!" Ethan called out.

"Lebor Halam!" Benny shouted and the machine of his shot another beam out at Erica. A purple beam flew out of Erica's eyes and was sucked into the mirror Ethan was holding. Then Ethan put the mirror on the ground. Erica fell to the ground. Everyone suddenly all began clapping. I looked back at Benny with a smile and went over to him.

"We did it!" I exclaimed and gave him a hug with my arms around his neck. He was shocked for a minute before returning the hug with his arms around my waist. We let go and I turned back to the stage with one of his arms still around my waist while one of my arms was slung across his shoulders. Benny had a large smile on his face.

* * *

Sarah, Erica, Benny, and I stood back stage as we watched Ethan putting black paint over the mirror Olivia that ghost girl was sucked into. Oh, and did I mention Benny's arm was across my shoulders? Wow, I sound like a lovesick teen from those movies.

"Okay, this will hold her." Ethan said when he was finished. "Until we could release her for good and let her move on."

"Catch and release, huh, very eco-friendly." Benny spoke up. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Oh well, it was nice to have a reflection while it lasted." Erica replied.

"Yea, it was nice for you. The rest of us…nearly died." Sarah said.

"Well, you got to admit that was pretty cool." I said.

"Is Ms. Lol still apologizing to everyone?" Ethan asked. I turned my head toward the direction of the stage, using my vampire hearing.

"Yep." I replied. "And I think Rory just got 3 weeks detention." Benny chuckled.

"You know what I am wondering right now? I'm wondering how Ashleigh was all angry at Benny and now your…like that." She said, gesturing to us. I could feel a light blush rising to my cheeks but I smiled and shrugged none the less.

"We made up." I said and looked up at Benny while he returned my smile and looked at me.

"It looks like you guys 'made out' instead." Sarah muttered very quietly but I still heard her with my vampire hearing. Erica and Ethan, who was close enough to hear her, began laughing.

"Okay, that is so not cool!" I glared at them.

"What is so not cool?" Benny asked, dumbfounded. I blushed a deep scarlet.

"N-Nothing!" That only made the trio laugh harder. I hid my face in Benny's shoulder as they laughed. Well that's an…interesting way to end the day.

* * *

And…that's the end of Chapter 22: Mirror/Rorrim! I hope you liked it and sorry for the late update! I also hope you all enjoyed your Christmas, Hanuka, or whatever else you celebrate at this time of year. Next up is Chapter 23: Village of the Darned. ~Anyways, R&R! ;)

~Mothflight13~


	23. Village of the Darned

Hey! I'm super sorry for the long wait. There have just been a few complicated things going on at home. I hope you'll like this chapter. ~Enjoy! ;)

* * *

Ashleigh's P.O.V

* * *

A loud banging on my door caught my attention.

"Ashleigh open up! We need to get Sarah, I'm hungry!" Erica. Of course. I opened the door and walked out with her.

"Will you ever knock like a normal person?" I asked her.

"We are not normal people and you are lucky I didn't just kick your door open." She retorted. I rolled my eyes.

"Are we going to run or fly?" I asked her.

"Run, I don't want and bugs or feathers in my hair." She replied and we sped off. Ethan's house soon came into sight and we skidded to a stop by the door that connects to the kitchen. I was about to knock when Erica pushed past me and banged on the door hard, knocking it open. Benny, Ethan, Rory, and Sarah jumped and turned around.

"Are we going or what, I'm starving." Erica said in an impatient voice.

Sarah let out a big sigh and replied, "Coming Erica,"

"Wait going, going where?" Ethan asked in confusion. I stepped into the house after Erica.

"It's a new safety rule from the council." Sarah explained.

"Now they want us to hunt in small groups of like three or so." I added.

"So I had to watch this vegetarian vampire pick up her blood salad…from a delivery truck!" Erica said.

"It beats watching you choose your meal." Sarah said. "He's so stringy, he's too old, I hate her outfit."

"People with bad taste, taste bad. What? More stalk, less talk." Erica said and walked further into the kitchen.

"You are supposed to be my back-up. You can't leave me alone with them." Ethan told Sarah. I glanced at the two boys who were coloring quietly.

"What, are you afraid they are going to color outside the lines?" Erica asked and walked toward the front door. Both Benny and I let out a tiny chuckle at her 'joke'. I'm mean seriously, she was right.

"Yea Ethan, look at them now, they are coloring quietly. I'm sure they won't cause trouble." I reassured him. Benny looked at me with a smile and a wink. I rolled my eyes and smiled back.

"I won't be long. And if you need back-up I'm sure Jane can handle it. Right Jane?" Sarah asked the little girl.

"You bet ya." Jane answered with a salute and a smile. Sarah gave Ethan a look before we followed Erica out the door.

"So are you and Benny…you know…" Sarah asked, her eyebrows rising at me.

"Ugh, Ash, you are a vampire now and you can have anyone you want. Why would you want to date a dork like him?!" Erica sneered.

"I don't want to date him! Yea we've kissed a few times but it doesn't mean I like him!" I said.

"All you guys do is kiss, huh? Why don't you just get together and end the whole awkward phase?" Sarah asked.

"It's because one, I don't like him; two, he doesn't like me; and three, I'm a vampire and he's not going to live forever!" I snapped.

"Then bite him." Erica stated. Both me and Sarah stared at her in disbelief.

"Never in a thousand years." I said. She rolled her eyes as we sat down on a bench next to the road. Yes, Sarah's smart enough to order blood to be dropped off instead of having to eat people or steal from blood banks. We waited and waited and waited…

"Seriously, who gets pre-paying if the guy doesn't show up?" Sarah asked, angrily.

"It's the point of having fangs if your friends stop you from biting people!" Erica snapped.

"Erica, that person was driving." I said.

"It's called meals on wheels. And that guy had his window open." She objected.

"And he also had a mullet. I thought you were a 'food snob'." Sarah said, using her fingers as quotation marks for 'food snob'.

"Well it's not like we're at a buffet. (And sorry but when I was watching the video it blocked out what she said for some reason.)" Erica retorted.

"Actually…there's no one on the streets." Sarah spoke out as we looked both ways down the road.

* * *

All the students rushed past us as we leaned against the lockers. Erica, Sarah, and I haven't had any blood so we were starving and grumpy. It's making me go crazy.

"Why is everyone leaving?" I asked weakly.

"Who cares! Let's just go find the dork squad." Erica growled. We turned down the hallway and around the corner to see Benny and Ethan standing there while Benny was throwing boxes around out if his bag.

Benny looked in our direction before saying, "And speaking of weak here comes the hot-mess express." Erica hissed at them with her fangs out when we got closer to them.

"She so hungry that she can't control her fangs and I'm so hungry I can't control her!" Sarah said a little quickly. I just stayed silent. Erica covered her mouth to hide her fangs.

"What do you keep stalking at!" Erica hissed as two boys behind Benny and Ethan were walking past us.

"Are you guys hungry? You want some of my lunch?" Rory came up between Sarah and I with a moving bag in his hand. "It's fresh." I hit the bag away because it only made me hungrier and I was not in the mood. "Mr. lunch-y no!" Then he began chasing after it down the hall and saying the same sentence over and over again.

"No rats we need real food and this town is running on empty." Sarah told the boys.

"So, just fly over to the next town and get some take-out." Benny suggested like it was obvious.

"Nope. The vampire council says that hunting outside of White Chapel will cause a turf war." I answered him.

"Can't you just take a small nibble of a student?" Ethan asked. Erica gave him a look. "Not me of course!"

"Teenagers are full of junk food and hormones." Erica said and rested her hands on her stomach. "Do you have any idea what that could do to your skin?" The boys shook their heads 'no'. Erica stomped away.

"She's a picky eater. And my blood delivery guy vanished. Whatever's happening…un-happen it!" Sarah snapped. The boys turned their heads to me. I shrugged weakly and followed after Sarah and Erica.

* * *

The three of us were once again walking down the street to see if we can find any more food. We were still super hungry. But then something caught my eye. Little kids dressed up in uniforms were crowded around something and punching it.

"Hey guys, what's that?" I pointed out. We walked closer to it and saw Benny and Ethan stuck in the middle with cries for help. Erica took out her phone and began recording them.

"Wave to the camera guys, you're going to be internet stars!" She called out to them. Sarah and I were on the verge of cracking up.

"Sarah help! This is serious!" Ethan yelped.

"In a second, I'm enjoying you getting your butts kicked by ankle biters." Sarah joked.

"Ahhh, they're biting my ankle!" Ethan screeched.

"Guys, I think this is serious." I said and headed over to help them. Sarah quickly followed while Erica hesitated before following. We pulled the kids off and drove them away without hurting them. When the kids were gone we all began walking down a path in the park.

"I think there's a tooth in my shoe." Benny mumbled while clutching his bag to his chest.

"That kid at braces." Ethan groaned. I rose my eyebrow at him and gave him a look. "Hey, they are stronger than they look okay?"

"I could use a molie-o myself. Maybe I have some left." Benny said and began opening his bag. My stomach growled loudly.

"Benny, please don't talk about food!" I snapped before falling to the ground. Sarah clutched the collar of Benny's shirt.

"Benny, your grandma's blood substitute, I know it tastes like shoe but does she have any left?" Sarah asked desperately. Erica hunched over a little too but she didn't fall to the ground like I did. But she did hiss at Ethan when he tried to help her. See what hunger makes us do?

"Grandma is long gone. She has a pack a day habit in molie-o season. Last time I touched her stuff she put a shrunken head in my lunch. Like I wouldn't shut up-"Benny was cut off when Sarah vamped out at him. "I mean…okay let's go!" He said quickly in fake excitement.

"No wait, that alpha brat is hoarding every kid in town. Now Jane's home all alone." Ethan interjected.

"We can't fight anyone when we're this weak. You get Jane; we'll get food." Sarah said.

"Okay." Ethan reluctantly agreed and walked away. Benny walked over to me and helped me up, his arm around my waist while my arm was slung over his shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked but still held on to me.

"Yep, thanks." I responded and released myself from his strong grip. Benny nodded doubtfully at me before following Sarah and Erica, who were leading us back to his house. Not even five steps after he let go I stumbled. He quickly reached out and caught me.

"Maybe you are not okay." He chuckled and held on to my waist to help me walk to his house.

* * *

Erica, Sarah, and I stood by the doorway with our arms crossed over our chest as Benny looked through the shelves of his Grandma's magic stuff. Then he whipped out his cell phone and called Ethan probably.

"Ethan get over, I think Grandma left something that might be useful." Benny said into the phone. Then he glanced over at us. "Also the girls are looking at me like I'm a burrito." I rolled my eyes at that. What do you think we're going to do? Sit down and play a board game while we are starving.

* * *

We looked around the shelves to save up time when Rory jumped in.

"Benny!" Rory yelled out.

"What do you think you're doing? Only Benny can 'Benny!'." Benny warned.

"Says you. Whoa looks like Grandma left mid-snack attack." Rory said when he saw the opened box of doughnuts.

"Yes, but she left us this." Benny explained while picking up a book.

"The Sacred Order of the Mole by Val Mudrap." Rory read. "Wow, some of these moles look delicious." I let out a groan of hunger. Idiots, why don't you make me even more hungry.

"Skim over it, look for anything that can help us figure out what those moles are up to." Benny ordered.

"What about this Benny? It's red! Can't you make this into blood with one of your spells?" Sarah asked desperately.

"That's not how-"The three of us vamped out at him. "Sure. Let's give her a try!" He squeaked in a high voice.

"Okay." Sarah said and held up the small potion bottle. Benny said the spell and a pink colored dust floated over to the bottle. Sarah quickly unscrewed the top and drank it, making a face doing so. Then she gave it to Erica who drank it up quickly also. Erica passed it to me. I was a little smarter than that and sniffed it. And let me tell you, it did NOT smell like blood at all. It didn't even smell like Grandma Weir's blood substitutes. I quickly set it down without drinking it. I may seem stupid but no matter how hungry I am, I am NOT going to drink that stuff.

Just then I felt something touch my foot. I looked down and saw a gray…tail? Oh my god, I knew that potion was bad! Sarah and Erica grew tails like elephant trunks.

"Hey guys-"I was interrupted by Benny giving me the 'shut up' look. I sent him a glare.

"What?" Erica and Sarah asked at the same time.

"Never mind…" I sighed.

"Is this a clue? The mothers and fathers departed from the village. The children played for eternity. All hail Muld-varp, child-beast, charmer, keeper to the key to the underworld…" Rory read out loud. "Looks like a clue to me!"

"Muld-varp? Nice name, no wonder it hates its parents.

"Look whoa! Clue number two, I'm on fire." Rory boasted.

"Isn't that the girl that beat you up?" I asked Benny.

"I wouldn't say beat up…I had a stomach full of pizza." Benny said, embarrassed.

"There's that name again, Val-Mudrap." Sarah read from the name from the book in Rory's hands.

"It's an acronym for Muld-varp." Benny explained.

"It uses the same letters too!" Rory said excitedly as if he figured out something very important.

"Ethan needs to see this!" Benny said. Sarah and Erica walked out of the room. Then Rory saw their tails.

"Wow, you guys have-"Benny grabbed Rory shoulders.

"Beautiful eyes." He said. Wow, nice save… The girls looked at him funny before walking out. "Race you!" Benny said to Rory. Rory nodded excitedly and ran out of the room. My stomach let out another growl. God, I hate being hungry.

"Still hungry?" Benny said as he rushed over to my side just in case I fell again. I gave him a 'duh!' look. "Why didn't you drink that potion?" He asked.

"Easy, it smelled funny." I said. He smiled.

"You were always the cautious one, Ashleigh." He chuckled.

"And you were always the stupid one, Benny." I said and headed over to the door. I stopped by the doorway and looked back at him. "And Sarah and Erica are so going to kill you when they find out. I'm not going to stop them." I said and winked at him when I saw his horrified expression. Then I turned to follow the others to Ethan's house.

* * *

I followed Rory and Benny through the door to Ethan's house. But I was shocked to see Ethan on the floor with a frying pan next to his head.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa, what happened? Where's Jane?" Benny asked, kneeling down by his friend. Ethan sat up with his hand on his head.

"Uh…I turn my back on her for one second and next thing I know, she's gone and I had this killer headache." Ethan replied with a small groan of pain from his head.

"Dude, she grilled your cheese." Rory said, holding up the frying pan. I rolled my eyes.

"Not now Rory." I hissed.

"Recognize this, little rug-rat?" Benny asked Ethan, showing him the book. "Her name is Val-Mudrap, A-K-A Muld-varp. She likes taking little kids on field trips to the Underworld!" Ethan took the book out of Benny's hands and examined it.

"I found the clue! It was fun!" Rory announced. Me and Benny each grabbed one of Benny's ears and helped him up.

" 'Mini mole house collapses, one 9 year old witness said the building got sucked into a door in the floor.'" Ethan read with a terrified look. "Where is this place? I saw it in my vision."

"It was in the old part of town." Benny informed him.

"We need to go there, fast." Ethan said. Just then Erica and Sarah walked up near us in the other room.

"How could you have so much meat in your freezer, and none of it be human?!" She snapped. Then they turned to walk away. Bad mistake, now Ethan knew about their tails. Oh my god, please don't say anything Ethan.

"Hey, cool tails." He stated.

"Tails?!" Sarah and Erica screeched and looked at their elephant trunks as tails.

"Come on, Jane's gotta get a head-start." Ethan said and rushed toward the door.

"Tails!" Benny said, trying to fake being surprised and rushed out the door with Rory.

"Did you know about this? How come you don't have one?" The girls asked me.

"I…um…" I didn't exactly want them to be angry at me. He smirked slowly crept onto my face. "It's all Benny's fault!" Then I sped out the door after the boys.

* * *

"We've been waiting for you." Val-muld-drap-whatever her name is said to Jane, and took hold of her hand.

"Jane…" Ethan said quietly from our hiding spot.

"Okay guys," Benny began, handing Sarah, Erica, and I each separate bottles. "Drink this, it might give you a bit of a boost." Then he leaned over to me. "Just drink it, trust me, it will NOT give you a tail." I sighed and drank mine.

"I ought to kick your butt for turning us into freaks." Erica hissed.

"Yeah, because before these totally awesome upgrades you guys were perfectly normal!" Benny retorted, only to be wacked in the head by a tail. "Ugh, it's like sand-paper!"

"Guys, quit it." Ethan ordered. The leader of the troop raised her snack staff.

"All hail muld-varp." She said. "And now, we open the door to eternal freedom." She then pulled the bag off of the bottom of the staff to reveal a key.

"Okay, Muld-varp is the guardian of the door, keeper of the key. We gotta get that key away from her and she can't open that door." Ethan explained. The girl walked over to the door in the ground. "How do you three feel?" He asked us.

"Better, but I don't think I can fight." Sarah responded for us.

"Then you get those kids out of here." Ethan said, taking a deep breath. "I'm going after my sister." Erica, Sarah, and I slipped past the boys. But Benny grabbed my arm and pulled my back.

"Be careful." He whispered to me.

"You too." I answered and with that, I sped off to the girls.

The girl stuck the key in the door's key hole, twisted it, and pulled it back out. The door opened to reveal a swirling purple portal of some sort.

"Single-file, to eternal freedom." She said and turned around.

"Get away from my sister." Ethan said, coming out with the other two boys. Sadly, we couldn't get Jane to come with us. There were enough kids for only three of us to handle. We couldn't grab her too.

"Where are all of my little ones?" The troop leader asked. Sarah, Erica, and I were each holding three separate groups of kids back. Now I actually wished I had that tail. Sarah and Erica were using theirs to help hold the kids back.

"They're in better hands now." Ethan told her.

"Relax you molie-o maniacs!" Erica yelled.

"Erica stop yelling at them!" Sarah ordered.

"Why won't they just nap?" Erica complained.

"Yea sure, how would you feel if you had to nap when you are being possessed by a crazy little girl?!" I snapped at her.

"I got this." I heard Benny whisper to Ethan. Benny reached his hand out toward the girl. "Zacaroth Maznacaroth-"Benny was cut off and didn't get to finish the spell when the girl shot a red beam at him from her snack staff. It shocked through him and he grunted in pain before falling down. "T-That stings you guys are on your own…" Benny was able to let out. Oh no, was he okay?! Ethan faced the girl with his fists raised. But he can never look threatening. The girl stepped toward Ethan slowly.

"Benny!" Rory said, like he did earlier, and jumped in front of Ethan.

"Knock it off, Rory." Benny croaked.

"You're ruining my fun. Stop it!" The little girl ordered angrily.

"Why don't you make me?" Rory said with his eyes narrowed and a straight face. And I will admit, he actually looked scary for like the first time ever. The girl smiled deviously and shot a red beam at him. "Ow!" Rory yelped but stood his ground. She continued to shoot beams at him. Ethan quickly ran over to Jane and grabbed her arm.

"Jane come on." He said. "Stop!" He said when she tried to struggle out of his grip. The girl and Rory suddenly fell down to the ground, the key/staff landing between them.

"Ow, my everything hurts." Rory moaned.

"Rory grab Jane!" Ethan ordered and jumped toward the staff before the girl could get it. Rory hurried to grab Jane's ankles. Ethan and the girl started to fight over it like tug-of-war.

"That's mine, you're cheating!" The girl yelled furiously.  
"I must go through the door, Muld-varp is coming!" Jane said, struggling against Rory's grip and trying to get to the door.

"I can't hold her!" Rory shouted in pain.

"It's all yours creep weasel!" Ethan let go and the girl suddenly flew backwards. Her hands clung to the surface as her body dangled into the door.

"No fair, no fair!" She screeched before falling into the door. Ethan closed to the door quickly before she had a chance to get back out. The minute the door reached the floor, it disappeared.

"Ha, how do you like them dough-nuts!" Ethan said to the door. Jane ran up to her brother and gave him a big hug.

"I don't know what happened, but I'm glad you guys saved me." Jane said honestly.

"Don't worry, your safe. Everything's back to normal-ish." He replied. The kids that were held back by the girls and I began looking around in a confused way.

"Can someone finally help me?" Benny croaked out. I rushed over to him and knelt down.

"You okay? I thought I told you to be careful." I told him with a smile. Ethan came over and we helped Benny up.

"Vampire down, needs assistance." Rory groaned.

* * *

Sarah, Erica, and I were gathered around Sarah's locker.

"Mom ended up at fun-fun land. Jane was furious she went without her." I heard Ethan say. Erica went over to stand next to Sarah, who was already next to me. Benny, Ethan, and Rory came from around the corner.

"Well, you three look better. And you two don't have anymore…tails." Benny said.

"Thanks to your Grandma getting rid of those tails, you escaped an epic butt-kicking." Erica said. I gave Benny an 'I-told-you-so' look.

"Hey, what was in that energy potion you gave us? It actually worked." Sarah asked curiously.

"A little this…a little that…" Then a scared expression formed on his face. "A lot of my blood." We stared at him with shocked expressions. "Later," He said in a high voice and walked past us. Ethan and Rory followed him.

"I drank Benny's blood? Ew, gross, I'm out of here!" Erica shrieked in disgust and walked away.

"Oh my god, t-this is…ugh!" I groaned and hit my head against the lockers, leaning up against them. I caught Benny staring at me as he walked down the hall. I looked back at the ground.

"Yea, so gross." Sarah stated.

"But you don't understand. I actually liked it! It was like the best blood I've ever tasted and I shouldn't be thinking about that because he's my friend." I told her. "Sarah, I can't stop thinking about it."

"It's not your fault, everything tastes good when you're hungry." Sarah tried to reassure me and walked away. I stared down the hall that Benny had walked down. I could still feel the good taste of his blood on my taste-buds. And all I knew is that I wanted more of it. But I can't have any more of his blood because he is my friend and I only drink blood from packages. I will NEVER drink from a human, especially if it's Benny. Maybe…I will forget about it by tomorrow. Yea, and then everything will be back to the way it should be…

* * *

And…that's the end of Chapter 23: Village of the Darned! I hope you liked it. And again, I'm sorry for the super late updates. Next up is Chapter 24: Hottie Ho-Tep. I have a poll up on my profile for whether or not to get Benny and Ashleigh together in the Season 2 episodes or to leave it until Season 3, too. Answer it if you want to! :) Oh, also I hope you had a great Valentine's Day. ~Anyways, R&R! ;)

~Mothflight13~


End file.
